


New Kid On The Block

by NCISVILLE



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of new friendships, AU HighSchool Fic, Big Bro Phil Coulson, But really it's every day transformations, F/M, Grant Ward is seen to be a jerky jock, Lots of team fun, One person changes many, Skye and Grant are crazy about each other, Skye goes to a new school, Skye unknowingly forms the biggest group of awesome people in the school, Transformation Tuesday, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yet another 'First Day' at yet another high school and this time Skye just wants to find people that won't stab her in the back. She just wants to belong somewhere because she has no one. She's an orphan just wanting to finally find a place to stay and find a group of true friends, maybe even love. AU high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

New Kid on The Block

Chapter 1: The First Day

"Alright Sweetie, here's a copy of your schedule, a map of the school, the lunch menu, and your locker information. Would you like someone to escort you to your class?" Mrs. Bond asked sweetly in a thick southern drawl.

"No thank you, I'll be fine." Skye replied shouldering her backpack and taking the papers Mrs. Bond placed on the counter space in front of her. Skye looked up to the rail thin counselor wearing her Clark Kent glasses and forced a small smile her way before turning away to walk out the door.

She looked over her schedule again and tried to remember the classes Mrs. Bond had told her she would have. She knew the counselor had said it was a red day and not white but now it was trying to remember which numbers went with which days. Was it 1,2,4,6 on red or 1,3,5,7? She figured her best bet was to go to her first class and ask the teacher. Her first class of the day was Art I with Mrs. Willis. Oh the joy of being a transferred junior, getting stuck in a freshman class. Skye pushed a brown lock out of her face and looked down at her map to figure out where room E104 was. A few wrong turns later and Skye found herself in the right spot which had been 500ft. down the hall from where she started. She took a deep breath and summoned the courage to knock on the door, trying to appear more confident than she felt. The door opened and a student appeared.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Willis?"

"She's at her desk." The student replied going to sit back down.

Skye walked in and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and walked up to the teacher's desk knowing every eye was on her, unfortunately. "Um, hi. I'm Skye, I'm the new student here." She said tentatively, watching as the young brunette teacher jumped up from her chair excitedly.

"Oh yay! Hi, I'm Mrs. Willis; I'm so looking forward to you being in my class. Let's find a spot for you. Oh it looks like there's an empty seat right over there." She said with a bright smile, pointing to the boy that had opened the door for her. "Aaron, can you move your stuff so Skye can sit there. Thank you."

He wordlessly moved his stuff and Skye went to sit down hesitantly. She observed how the two black girls looked at her curious. Mrs. Willis came back over and set a crisp and clean sketchbook down in front of her before she'd had a chance to utter a word.

"Everyone is working on drawing their most favorite moment, so you can get started."

"Thanks." She replied giving her teacher a smile.

"So you're the new girl?" The darker skinned girl that sat across from her said in a tone Skye couldn't quite identify.

"Breianna, don't be rude."

"I wasn't being rude! Aaron was I being rude?"

"A little bit." The boy replied. He had short brunette hair spiked up and was wearing blue jeans, a black Nirvana tee, and a plain navy blue sweat shirt. His eyes were a deep hazel color that withheld deeper emotion.

Breianna had her hair back in braids and had on a PINK shirt. She wore glasses and her chocolate orbs contained laughter and mischief. "Whatever forget y'all. I wasn't being rude Ariel. I was just asking her a question."

Ariel wore glasses too but with more makeup that was in dark hues, but worked in contrasting her light brown skin and highlighted brown up-do.

"I'm Skye." She said before they could talk anymore.

"Ooh. Skye, that's a pretty name. I want to name my daughter that. My stupid ass pregnant sister better not think of taking that name from me or I will Sharkeisha her dark as hell ass." Breianna ranted. Ariel and Aaron laughed at her antics.

"Sorry, Breianna is usually this weird." Ariel apologized with a smile.

"I'm not weird. My mom says I have personality and that I'm unique." Ariel and Aaron laughed again.

"That's a nice way of saying you're weird." Aaron said as he laughed.

"Aaron don't come for me when I didn't send for you. You can exit out door number 104B into the closet or 22 and go outside. Do you think I'm weird Skye?" Breianna asked.

"I think everyone is a little weird." Skye replied timidly.

"Thank you! You know what, I like you Skye." Skye smiled and re-tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The rest of art passed by in a flash and after asking her art classmates she went to find her second period. Functions Analytical Trigonometry or FAT as the students referred to it. Room F208 with Mrs. McGrath. The classroom was almost directly above her art classroom and luckily she had been able to find it without going in circles. She went up to the teacher and explained who she was. Mrs. McGrath responded with a similar enthusiasm to that of Mrs. Willis'. She was placed at the back of the column in the corner of the room and was glad she could fade into the background. When she got settled in a girl came running into class just as the bell rung.

"That's twice this week Maria."

"I know, I'm sorry Mrs. McGrath." The girl apologized sincerely.

"Let's not make a habit of this." Mrs. McGrath replied letting the girl off and allowing her to walk to her desk.

"I won't." Maria replied walking up to the empty seat in front of Skye. "Oh hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Maria Hill."

"Skye, just Skye."

"No last name?" Maria intrigued curiously.

"Nope."

"That's different." Maria said surprised.

"Yeah." Skye replied with a smile.

"Ms. Hill, eyes and body facing front please."

"Sorry." Maria replied turning back around with a slight red color in her cheeks.

Skye smiled at Maria knowing she couldn't see it and thought to herself, 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

At the end of the hour and a half in FAT at the release of the bell, Maria turned around and began talking to her again. "What class do you have next?"

"Uhhh", Skye looked to her schedule and tried to make sense of all the numbers and names. "A.P. U.S. History."

"Oh, A-PUSH, do you have Bedford or Fox?" Maria said in recognition.

Skye looked over her schedule again and answered, "Bedford."

"Darn, he's an awesome teacher though, I'll walk you there and see you at lunch." Maria volunteered kindly.

Skye was taken slightly aback by Maria's kindness but didn't protest. Skye grabbed her things and followed Maria until they reached Mr. Bedford's almost a hundred feet down the hall from her art class.

"Alright well I'll see you later. Have fun!" Maria smiled and waved before disappearing right, around he corner.

Skye walked up to the jolly looking, white hair and bearded man she could only guess was the teacher. "Hi, um I'm Skye, your new student."

"Oh, hi. Let's find you a seat. Phil, is that seat beside you empty?"

"Uh…yeah! It is." He answered after thinking for a moment.

"Alright, Skye, you can sit right there." Mr. Bedford said pointing to the empty desk beside the boy who answered.

"Thank you." Skye replied automatically. Mr. Bedford was a big guy who looked almost like Santa with his white hair and beard and the glasses he wore as well as his stature. He had kind, smiling, mischievous eyes that reminded Skye of one of the kids in the orphanage.

She went to sit down beside Phil who smiled kindly at her. He was athletically built and had brown hair combed off to one side. He looked like the one of the more popular kids who would win Homecoming King but was kind and nice to everyone.

"Hey. I'm Phillip Coulson, but everyone just calls me Phil." He introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Phil, I'm Skye."

"Interesting name. You're going to love this class. Mr. Bedford tells the weirdest, funniest stories and he acts like a kid all the time." Skye smiled in response to Phil's grin. "So how do you like your classes so far?"

"They're okay, I've met some nice people." Skye said.

"That's good. Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" He asked curiously.

"Actually I do, Maria." She replied

"Hill?" Phil inquired.

Skye nodded. "You know her?"

"Yeah, ex- girlfriend, current best friend. We sit together at lunch."

"Wow! Really?! You guys are best friends after breaking up?" Skye asked shocked that such stories really existed.

"Yeah. So it looks like I'll be seeing you at lunch too."

"When is lunch?" She asked red going to her cheeks, embarrassed that she didn't even know the first thing all students made sure to memorize.

"In the middle of class. We have B lunch since we're a history class so we go at 10:47."

"Oh that's in like half an hour." She said half surprised and excited.

"Yup. A bell is gonna dismiss us. Only thing that annoying bell is good for." Phil said with a chuckle.

"That bell is pretty bothersome." Skye replied.

"Yeah, and I've listened to it for nearly three years." Phil said with an easy laugh setting Skye more at ease around him.

"Alright class, get out your notes from last class on the Civil War and we'll pick right back up." Mr. Bedford announced loudly with an excited smile.

Phil slipped Skye a piece of paper and smiled. "Thanks." Skye mouthed as Mr. Bedford began his slideshow lecture on the battles of the Civil War.

When the bell for lunch rang Skye followed Phil into the sub line. She was about to scoop a cup of vegetables onto her tray when a voice from behind stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Get the carrots, not the tomatoes. And you should get the ham sub, not the chicken teriyaki…just fyi." The boy looked to be about the same age as her and was at least three inches taller.

He had gorgeous black hair that was a neat mess and he had biceps bulging out of his shirt. Needless to say he was very easy on the eyes, especially since his deep chocolate orbs were so enthralling. He had a grin on his lips and as she looked him over she could practically see his six-pack through the shirt. She did as the hot stranger advised and grabbed a ham sub and carrots with chocolate milk before paying and following Phil. She looked back once at the mysterious stranger who grinned and winked.

"Hey, I see you met phillipé."Maria teased with a grin. Phil rolled his eyes and sat next to Maria at the round table. Skye's confusion was clearly written on her face as she sat down, because Maria then proceeded to explain the nickname. "When we were dating he almost always wanted to got to a Mexican restaurant so eventually I started calling him Phillipé and it kinda just stuck."

"Just to clarify, I don't like it." Phil interjected before biting into his chicken teriyaki sub.

Skye smiled and tentatively bit into her carrots as Maria whispered in her ear, "Yes he does." loud enough for him to hear. Phil just rolled his eyes with a scoff and continued eating his sub before pausing and staring at the sub. He spit out the chicken and swallowed numerous gulps of water.

"Ugh, God. I think this chicken is bad." Skye's memory was triggered and she saw the stranger in her head advising her against chicken.

"Did you see the guy who was in line behind me Phil?" Skye asked curiously. Phil shook his head no as he filled his mouth with the taste of graham cracker covered bananas.

"Why don't you try describing him." Maria suggested as she spooned some mac n' cheese into her mouth.

"Okay. Um tall, white, black hair, nice eyes, chiseled features, I think he has a six-pack, he's really hot." Skye described a little distracted by the image in her mind.

"Grant Ward." Phil and Maria said in unison.

"He's this school's football jock slash mysterious bad boy with a savior complex." Phil explained.

"He only goes by his last name, doesn't let anyone call him Grant. One guy made the mistake and next time someone saw him he was sporting a nice shiner." Maria added tag-teaming with Phil.

"Oh." Skye responded simply, not expecting their answers. "He warned me not to get the chicken teriyaki before I got it."

Phil and Maria gave each other a look Skye couldn't decipher before turning back to look at her. "What?" Skye inquired not liking things to be kept from her.

"He normally doesn't talk to new kids, or other people except for his football team and the cheerleaders which of course includes his slutty girlfriend who's cheating on him." Maria informed disgusted by the girl.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Skye asked wondering what the backstory was with Maria and the girl.

"Kylie Nethercutt." Phil said after a bite of banana. "Ultimate diva, cheerleading captain, senior, preppy, snooty, rude, what Maria said, and really hot."

"Yeah. And a backstabbing liar. We used to be close in middle school. Then she came to high school and changed into the…female dog that she is." Maria spoke bitterly with an angry glint in her eyes.

Two other people came over to the table and sat down across from Skye. "Oh hey, a new girl. What's your name?" The boy said with a grin.

"Guys this is Skye. Skye, meet Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, the longest official couple in this school." Phil introduced with a smile. Clint grinned and extended a hand to Skye.

"Nice to meet you Skye."

"You too." Skye replied with a small smile.

Natasha just waved and gave a small smile before sitting down beside Clint. "So newbie, you busy tonight?" Clint asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Umm, no, not really." She replied hesitantly.

"Great! There's a party tonight at my house and you're invited. You'll be able to meet some more people." Clint said excitedly.

"Thanks for the offer but uh, parties aren't exactly my scene." Skye said nervously, remembering what had happened last time.

"Uh uh, no way you're backing out Skye. You have to come!" Maria insisted.

"Come on guys, let her be." Phil said backing up Skye. She shot Phil a look she hoped he interpreted as thank you. "But if you change your mind and want to come, here's my number. Just call me and I'll pick you up." Taking out a pen and piece of paper from thin air and scribbling his number down before passing it to Skye.

"Thanks." She replied with a tight-lipped smile.

A half hour breezed by and Skye soon found herself back in class taking notes. It wasn't long after that she began packing up at the bell's command.

"Where you headed off to next?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Howard's class." She answered.

"Oh, you're outside in the trailers. Remember where we sat in the big open space at lunch?"

"The commons?" Skye asked hoping she had used the right term.

"Yeah. Well all you need to do is keep walking till you reach the end of that hall and then you go outside and take a right and his is the fourth trailer." Phil directed.

"Thanks Phil." Skye said genuinely grateful.

"You're welcome. Oh, and remember, call me if you want a ride tonight."

"Alright. Will do. Bye." Skye said with a dismissive wave picking up her backpack and slinging it over her right shoulder. She weaved in and out of slow walkers in the main hallway hurriedly trying to make it to class. She was walking up the steps of the trailer when the bell rang and Mr. Howard was there to greet her.

"You look new." He said. Skye turned red and nodded.

"Um, yeah…first day here." She replied embarrassed.

"Well, welcome. Come on inside and I'll find a seat for you." He said with a warm smile and motion of his arm. Skye scanned all the people in her English class and recognized only one person. It was the stranger, Grant Ward. "Let's see here. It looks like there is an open seat by my desk down there." Which of course just had to be the seat right in front of him. "Ward move your stuff. Oh, I'm sorry, I never caught your name." He apologized.

"Skye." She answered quietly.

"Everyone this is Skye, she's new here so don't be yourselves and scare her away."

"Awww, come on Mr. Humdinger, that's the fun in being here." Ward teased with a grin.

Mr. Howard pointed at Ward and gave him a playful threatening look. Ward complied and moved his backpack from the desk. Skye made her way over to her new seat, her heart pounding in her chest. She made eye contact with Ward and blushed seeing the smile he was giving her. She just wanted to fly under the radar and not be noticed by anyone, especially him. She didn't need the drama in her life. She sat down and tried to calm her racing heart. She hoped he wouldn't speak to her. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and by force of habit she turned around.

There he was smiling at her. "Hey rookie. Wait…didn't I see you earlier?" He questioned struck by a sense of déjà vu after seeing her.

"Ummm…"She said nervously.

"I did! You were the one in front of me at lunch. Judging by the fact you're not looking sick I take it you got the ham.?" He asked. Skye nodded unable to speak. He was hot and apparently not someone she should get involved with. "You don't speak much do you, Rookie?"

"My name is Skye, not Rookie." She finally managed to say with more sass than she was intending.

"Oohh, feisty under that shy skin. I like it. The name's Ward, just Ward."

"Okay Bond." Skye couldn't help but say with a smirk. Ward just grinned.

"Ward, stop harassing Skye." Mr. Howard said firmly from across the trailer.

"I wasn't." He defended, holding up his hands as a sign of innocence. "So Rookie, where ya from?" He asked when Mr. Howard had diverted his attention elsewhere.

"My mother's womb." She replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Ward grinned and laughed.

"I like you. You know…when you're not in your shy shell." Ward commented.

"And I'm sure I'd like you if you weren't so cocky and arrogant." Skye retorted.

"Whoa there Rookie, put your dukes down. I'm just trying to be nice."

"From what I've heard you shouldn't be talking to me. You don't associate yourself with new kids." She defended icily.

"Not all of them have such a pretty face and fierce personality." Ward said smoothly.

"Wow. My first day here and I'm already being hit on. Thanks but no thanks. I know for a fact you've got a girlfriend and I don't need that type of drama in my life again." Skye said putting him down and in his place.

"Ohhh. Again huh? Tried the whole bad girl scene before?" Ward asked intrigued.

"Look if you must know he had told me he had broken it off with her when in reality he hadn't. When she found out…school became unbearable so that's why I'm here. And I'm not interested in having anymore relationships, least of all with you." Skye said not fully knowing why she had even told him that much.

"Sorry. But, you never know what could happen. It is high school after all." He said in a much softer and more real tone than he'd been using before.

"Alright class, let's pick up where we were last time. Previously in 'The Crucible'…Abigail had just gone to see Proctor and tried to seduce him but he rejected her. We'll pick up at the line he rejects her. I need my proctor and Abigail at the front to act. Make sure you grab your props from the TARDIS closet." Mr. Howard instructed pointing to two of the students in the middle of the trailer. "Ward, please share your copy with Skye."

"Sure thing." Ward said with a grin and wink pulling his desk right beside Skye's. She rolled her eyes and focused on the book trying to find the line they were reading from.

It wasn't until the end of the day an hour and a half later at 2pm that Ward spoke to her again and Skye was grateful for the silence. "You coming to the football game tonight?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um why?" She asked with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"So you can see me play, maybe. I am the starting wide receiver. Most touchdowns this year." He said proudly.

"Actually, I was already invited somewhere tonight, sorry. Maybe some other time. You know, whenever you're not trying to hit on me." She said with a sarcastic smile.

Ward laughed. "Touché Rookie. See ya' round." Skye gave a small smile and nodded walking out the door. She found the transfer student bus with some help from one of the teachers outside and walked on the bus sitting in the first seat to avoid people. She put in her earbuds and scrolled through the phone one of the ladies at orphanage had been kind enough to give her, until finally selecting a song. She let One Republic's "Counting Stars" drown out all the noise surrounding her and turned up the volume almost all the way. She stared out the window and watched until forty-five minutes later the bus stopped as far as it could take her before she got up and walked a mile and a half to her job at the library, down the street from the orphanage. It was her only form of self-sufficient income and it was the only place she could escape to and simultaneously get paid. It was one of the few places she actually had friends; one of them being the head librarian, Ms. Bourell.

"So Skye how was your first day?" The librarian asked excitedly.

"It was pretty good I guess, I met a couple people. One of them invited me to a party tonight but I haven't really decided if I should go or not. Oh, and then one of the more popular guys, Ward, he kept hitting on me in English and asked me to come to his football game." Skye informed as she pinned on her nametag.

"Oh." Ms. Bourell said in a tone Skye knew to be disapproving.

"Don't worry, I said no. I'm not looking for any more trouble. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Good for you. Can you go put this cart of books back please, Skye?"

"Sure Ms. B." Skye said happily.

As she began putting books back on the shelves she replayed the day over and over in her head and found herself debating whether or not she should go to the party. On the one hand going would mean meeting new people but on the other hand it could also mean lots of potential drama. It wasn't until she'd put all the books back that she finally decided to give Phil a call and let him know her answer. She dug the piece of paper out of her backpack and entered the number into her cell. It rang a couple times before he finally answered.

"Phil Coulson speaking."

"Hey Phil! It's Skye." She said trying to seem upbeat.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Think I could get that ride tonight?" She asked nervously, hoping it didn't put him out.

"Absolutely. I'm glad you re-considered." He said happily. His joyous tone could be perceived through the phone and brought a smile to Skye's lips.

"There's just a slight complication. I live like twelve miles from the school." She said hoping he wouldn't change his answer.

"That's no problem. Just give me the address and I'll come pick you up."

"Really? Thank you. Um can you pick me up at the seven eleven on the corner of Madison and Brooke avenue?" She asked. It was exactly two blocks from the orphanage and it was right by a rich housing development so he wouldn't know and just would assume she was rich.

"Um okay, yeah. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great, see you then." Skye replied cheerily hanging up the phone. She looked at the time on her phone, 4:30. She still had half an hour left until she could clock out. It'd take twenty minutes to walk back to the orphanage and then she'd be just in time to eat dinner with some time left over to try and figure out something to wear.

Seven rolled around and Skye was standing outside of 7-11 in the only party-ish type dress she owned. It was a cute pink dress with thick enough straps to cover her bra, and long enough to cover most of her thighs. It was ruffled on the bottom with some folds. She wore sparkly pink flats with her curled hair and lightly done make-up. Just as soon as she did a time check on her phone a car pulled up and the window rolled down.

"Hop in." Phil said unlocking and pushing the door open for Skye.

"Thanks." Skye said as climbed into the old, blue Ford, mustang and buckled up.

"You look nice." Phil admired in a way that only acknowledged her beauty, the way an older brother would acknowledge it.

"Thanks, so does your car."

"1967 Ford Mustang. Birthday slash Christmas present from my parents. It used to be Dad's old car then mom gave it to me after Dad passed away and I was old enough."

"Oh I'm sorry about your dad. It's a really cool car."

"It's okay. It's been a few years. So, how come you had me pick you up here and not at your house?" He questioned.

Skye swallowed and gave her rehearsed excuse, "I needed to come here to pick up snacks for my dad later. Besides, I didn't want to subject you to mom's interrogation."

"Ah thanks for saving me the trouble then." He grinned and Skye smiled.

"So where is the party being held again?" Skye inquired.

"Clint's house. It's a post football game celebration party." Skye's stomach sank as Phil said football.

"So, all the football players are gonna be there?" She asked trying not to sound intimidated.

"Yup." He said focused on the road. Skye suddenly felt like she'd made the wrong call saying yes. She didn't want to be within a mile of Grant Ward. She just hoped he wouldn't be able to find her amidst the crowd. By the time they arrived the party was already in full swing. Alcohol was being passed around, a game of beer pong was underway, and a game of truth or dare was being played in the living room. Phil helped her navigate through the rowdy bunch and down into the basement where his friends were waiting.

"Hey Newbie! You made it!" Clint Barton said happily while holding Natasha's hand. They all seemed to be playing a board game that looked a lot like LIFE from where Skye stood on the stairs.

"You guys made it just in time." Natasha spoke.

"We were just about to start." Maria added on.

"Cool. What are we playing?" Phil asked walking over to them.

"Life." All three spoke as one.

"Fun. Put me at college." Phil called out

"What about you Newbie?" Clint asked.

"Career or college?" Maria asked.

"I'll go with career." Skye answered taking a seat at the table between Natasha and Maria.

"Alright. Let's spin and see who's going first." Clint ordered rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Once it had been determined that Skye was starting out as a police officer making 50k and was going last, she excused herself to head upstairs and get a drink and some snacks. She hoped that she'd be able to just slip in and back out of the party easily enough but she should have known her dress was going to get her noticed.

"So is this why you couldn't come see me play tonight?"

Skye internally smacked her head but carried on pretending as though she hadn't heard him. I mean the music certainly was loud enough for that to be a viable excuse. She continued on pouring a cup of raspberry lemonade.

"Hey Rookie, I know you can hear me!" He shouted louder, his voice catching other people's attention.

Skye continued to try and ignore him and proceeded to put some chips and salsa on a plate, but despite her best efforts he tapped her on the shoulder. She pretended to be startled and flinched before whirling around and saying, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"Nice try." Ward spoke with a grin. "I saw you flinch as soon as I spoke." He crossed his arms and his voice changed to taunting. " You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you're trying to avoid me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Skye replied with a scoff, crossing her arms.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" He countered getting closer to her with his own arms crossed.

"Because I'm in the middle of a game and didn't want to waste time talking like I am right now." She answered haughtily.

"Wow. Chill Rookie. If I were playing a game with you I'd wait all night."

"Does every conversation we have have to include you hitting on me? It seems to me like you're just a robot who doesn't have any real feelings and being rude and cocky is your only setting." Skye bit at him annoyed.

"You don't even know me." He said with an even, cool tone, anger hidden.

"I doubt anyone really knows who you truly are. You always wear a mask that you think people will like; well guess what, I don't and I'm not interested, period." She grabbed her drink and plate and stormed off leaving Ward standing there shocked and unsure what to do.

She had pushed all the right buttons and no one else he'd ever known even knew where his buttons were. He watched her leave wondering how she'd been able to leave him speechless for the first time in his life. This new girl intrigued him and if he wanted to know her at all he knew he had to apologize before she left. For a moment he had completely forgotten about why he'd even walked into the kitchen until his girlfriend walked in asking him what was taking so long.

Skye made her way into the basement and by the time they had finished their game of LIFE she had almost completely forgotten about her encounter with Ward.

"Who's up for some Just Dance 2014?" Clint asked excitedly with a cocky grin. "Or are you all too scared to challenge…the master."

"I'll take you on Clint." Skye said confidently pushing herself up from the floor and taking a wii remote.

"Alright Newbie. Just because I'm nice I'll let you choose the song." Clint replied with a smirk and crack of his neck.

"Thanks." Skye said sweetly with a fake smile as she scrolled through the songs until she came to the one she wanted. At the orphanage they had the same game and all the kids always asked her to play. She'd become the reigning champion amongst everyone there.

"Follow The Leader? You sure you want to do this one? It is ranked as hard." Clint said cautioning her.

"Are you chickening out on me?" Skye quipped with a raised eyebrow. He stiffened and cracked his knuckles in response.

"Psssh. No. I was just giving you a friendly warning. Alright Newbie, let's see what you got." He said confident.

Everyone else moved closer to the TV and sat down on the couch ready to see the battle between Skye and Clint.

From beginning to end Skye was in the lead and was getting into the song. Clint was good, just not good enough to beat her. Even after numerous rematches to different songs Clint still kept taking runner up to Skye.

"Looks like you're not the master anymore Clint." Natasha teased from her spot on the couch.

"Hey! She cheated! She's played it before!" He protested indignantly trying to defend his honor.

"Oh please." Phil said with a scoff. "She whooped your butt ten ways to Sunday fair and square." He grinned and winked at Skye who smiled in turn.

"Give it up Clint. You've been served.'' Maria added with a proud smirk of her own.

"Oh yeah? Well I can still beat the rest of you all day erry day." He spoke with his chest puffed.

"But not me. So get used to it." Skye boasted with a proud grin and hand on her hip. She yawned and shook her head trying to shake off the tiredness.

Phil looked at the time displayed by the hands on his watch and had to do a double take. Surely it wasn't that late already. His watch read 11:23. "Hey guys, Skye and I are gonna bounce. It's almost eleven thirty and her house is a ways away and I gotta be home by one." Phil said getting up.

"Alright man, later. Thanks for hanging." Clint said hugging Phil and patting him on the back.

"And as for you Newbie, we'll have another re-match next time your over." He said to Skye hugging her as well.

"What so I can beat you again?" She replied with a smirk and laugh feeling like one of the group as he hugged her. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime Newbie. You're one of us now. So someone messes with you they get all of us." Clint said proudly.

Skye's heart fluttered. She'd never had anyone say that to her before and it made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere.

"I'm glad you came. I'll see you Monday." Maria said with a smile and hug.

"Absolutely." Skye replied with a smile of her own.

"It was nice meeting you again. Oh and thank you for whooping his ass and crushing his ego." Natasha spoke with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You too, and anytime."

Skye and Phil headed upstairs ready to go home. "I'll meet you in the car. I'm gonna get a drink of water from the kitchen real quick." Skye said heading off into the kitchen.

"Alright." He answered as he weaved through the noisy crowd.

She was half-way through filling her cup with water from the sink when someone tapped her shoulder. Startled, she dropped the cup and it fell into the sink spilling the water down the drain. She spun around ready to chew out whoever had tapped her when she saw him and scoffed annoyed.

"You really don't know how to take a hint, do you?" She asked angrily. Did this guy not know boundaries?

"I just wanted to apologize, for earlier, and for just all of today really." Ward spoke softly shuffling his feet with his hands balled into fists within his jean pockets.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked taken aback.

"You were right. Nobody know who I really am because if they knew the real me, they wouldn't like me." He said, eyes downcast.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned icily.

"I'm not really sure. You just…you intrigue me. You pushed all my buttons when know one else knows where to look for them. And…I knew I couldn't ask to start over if I didn't apologize." He said hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Um…wow." She spoke not really sure what to say. His whole change in demeanor had taken her by surprise.

"So…can we?" He asked with a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes?

"Can we what?"

"Start over." He answered.

"Depends." Skye countered.

"On what?" He asked removing his hands from his pockets.

"What you want to start over as." Skye replied her arms crossed to her chest.

Ward smiled. It was the first authentic, genuine smile she'd seen from him. "Friends."

Skye smiled and uncrossed her arms extending out a hand. "Hi. I'm Skye."

Ward extended his own hand and shook hers with a grin. "Grant Ward. But you can call me Ward."

"Okay Ward, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Skye." He replied unable to wipe the happy grin from his face.

"So Rookie, do you have a last name?"

"Nope." She replied with a grin. "Well Robot, it was nice to meet you but my ride is waiting for me outside." Skye began to walk away but Ward reached out and grabbed her hand before she was fully out of reach.

"Wait! Before you go can I…um…can I get your number?" He asked nervously hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

For a moment Skye debated whether or not she should. She looked around the kitchen and grabbed a pen then proceeded to take his hand and scribble her number legibly.

"Now I really do have to go."

"Alright, I guess I'll text you later."

"Okay. Bye Robot." She dismissed with a smile and wave.

"Bye Rookie." He replied with a grin.

"What took so long?" Phil inquired when she finally got in the car.

"I ran into Ward again." Skye answered without any key indication of how she actually felt about that."

"Oh. Say no more." Phil replied with a smile putting the car in drive.

When they reached the 7-11 a half hour later, Skye looked at Coulson and said, "Thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Wait. Let me drop you off at your house. It's late and I don't like the way those guys already eye-ing you." Phil spoke protectively.

"I'll be fine. It's a five minute walk." Skye said sounding confident but inside she was starting to get nervous and it wasn't because of the guys.

"That I could reduce and increase your safety."

"Really Phil, I'm fine." Skye said screaming internally for him to just drop the topic and let her out of the car.

"Sorry Skye but I can't drop you off her." He answered locking the door as she tried to get out.

"Phil please, just let me get out." She spoke on the verge of tears. She hated how she got emotional so quick.

"I can't. It's not safe for you. Just tell me which one of these fancy houses is yours and I'll-"

"I don't have a home!" She shouted and the tears burst forward. "I'm an orphan okay! I don't have a home, I don't have a family, I don't belong anywhere! I'm all alone at the orphanage." She cried. The tears were flowing in heavy streams now as all her emotions of the day crashed. Phil felt his heart break for this girl in front of him that he'd only known twelve hours. He put his hand on top of hers and rubbed it with his thumb not knowing what else he should do.

"Skye, you don't have to feel ashamed of that. Is that why you had me pick you up here? So I wouldn't find out?" He asked softly. Skye just nodded wiping away the tears trying not to smear her mascara. "Being an orphan isn't something you have to hide Skye, not from me anyway. Ridiculous as this may sound considering I've only known you for like a day, you already feel like my little sister." He said with a reassuring smile. "Maybe that's just who I am."

Skye leaned over the middle and embraced Phil in a hug and she began sobbing again. She felt so touched by his kind words. "I don't want to be alone. It hurts whenever people talk about how wonderful their mom and dad are, and I don't even have any relatives. No uncles, aunts, distant cousins, nothing. I'm just…alone. Not even my parents wanted me." She sobbed.

"Well, you can consider me you official, non-blood related, big brother who'll do anything to protect you, okay?" He asked feeling moved to compassion. She nodded against his shoulder and just clutched him tighter.

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"Anytime." Phil replied with a small smile. "Now let me get you back home." Skye detached herself and wiped her eyes with her palms. "There are napkins in the glove compartment."

"Thanks." She said grabbing a bunch and blowing her nose and wiping away the mascara and tears.

"Now where do I drop you off at?"

"Two blocks down. Just keep going straight." She replied.

"This'll be our secret, alright? I won't tell anyone, I promise." Phil said holding up a hand as he stopped outside the orphanage.

"Thank you again, for everything…bro." She said liking the foreign word on her tongue. Phil grinned and nodded.

"Anytime…sis. I'll see you Monday, or sooner."

"Bye." Skye replied with a smile. She waved as he drove off and walked up the steps with a sniffle. When Matt the security guard saw here he looped at his watch and said, "Little late for you isn't it? Curfew was six minutes ago."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was out with an amazing friend." Skye spoke with a smile and flutter in her heart.

"Mmmhhmmm. You can tell me all about it tomorrow in exchange for me not mentioning you were late."

"Deal." Skye said high-fiving Matt. She yawned and Matt smiled.

"Goodnight Ms. Skye."

"Goodnight Matt." She mimicked as she walked up the stairs quietly and made her way to her room being careful not to wake anyone.

As she lay in her bed nearly twenty minutes and lots of make-up remover later, before closing her eyes to sleep she reflected on her first day and thought, 'not too shabby for a first day'. She checked her phone to be sure it was on silent and saw that she had two new messages. One was from Phil.

Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite sis.

"We create our own demons"-anon-

She smiled then went to click on the unknown number. The text read,

Night Rookie. Nice meeting you.

#HitSquadIsLife

She grinned and locked the screen before turning on her side and closing her eyes. She was out in seconds.


	2. Saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday 

Saturday morning rolled around and Skye was woken up by jumping on her bed. “Wake up Skye, wake up, Mrs. Lisa made apple pancakes and we have to play outside today.” Anna said shaking Skye’s arm excitedly as she jumped on the bed. 

Skye groaned and rolled over onto her other side. “I’m tired Anna. Just save me a pancake.” She mumbled in response. 

“No. You have to wake up, please Skye. I need someone to sit by.” Anna pouted. 

“Just sit next to Rose.” Skye groaned trying to pull the sheet over her head to block out Anna.

“No. I don’t want to. I want to sit next to you.” The little girl pleaded. 

Skye sighed and opened her eyes. “Fine.” The six-year-old girl lit up and her blue eyes sparkled. She jumped off the bed and her brunette hair bounced with her in the braid Skye had given her the previous day. Her pink and white floral dress flapped with her as she skipped around excitedly, waiting for Skye to follow her downstairs. 

“I’m coming.” Skye mumbled, dragging herself out of bed. She slipped on her fuzzy purple slippers and brushed her hair before following Anna downstairs into the dining area where twenty other girls were eating pancakes and sausage links. When they all saw her a chorus of twenty voice ranging, ‘Skye’s’ resounded. 

Skye smiled and sat down on the bench, Anna sliding in next to her. “Morning everyone.” She said. “Clara could you pass me the pancakes and syrup please?” 

“Sure. Would you like the sausage too?” The preteen inquired. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Skye replied taking the outstretched plate of pancakes. She set a pancake on Anna’s plate and two on hers. “Lot or little?” Skye asked holding the maple syrup above Anna’s pancakes. 

“A lot!” Anna answered clapping excitedly as Skye began pouring the maple syrup. She repeated the process with her own pancakes and placed two sausage patties on both her and Anna’s. 

“Good morning Skye, good morning Ms. Anna.” Mrs. Lisa crowed sweetly, placing a glass of milk in front of each of the girls. 

“Good morning Mrs. Lisa.” The two said in unison. They looked to each other and began rapidly saying, “Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!”

The other girls laughed and Skye just smiled. Everyone in the orphanage had been there for at least five years. Anna was the newest member of their rag tag group of misfits. She’d only been there for a month and Skye was the only one she felt comfortable around. Skye was the oldest of everyone by six years and in just two months’ time she’d be eighteen and able to live on her own if she chose to. It was a day Skye wasn’t sure how she felt about. She could finally be free and experience the world, but then she’d be all alone again with no one to take care of her. She stopped herself from continuing down the lonely mind path and corrected herself with a smile. She had Phil now. Despite the short period of time she’d known him she knew she could trust him to keep his word. There was just a vibe he gave off that told her he was the type of person to die for a friend. He just seemed like the type of person few people were lucky to call their best friend. 

After breakfast Skye showered and changed so she could go outside to play Castle Princesses with Anna. As she threw on something to wear she checked her phone for the first time and saw she had a new message. It was from Phil. 

The gang is going bowling this evening, want to come? I’ll pay for food.’ 

“We create our own demons”-anon

Skye smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone bowling. It had to have been eight years ago at someone’s birthday party at the one home she’d stayed in for a month. 

What time? I have to work today from 11-5 at the library.

We can do six. I’ll pick you up. Which library is it?

“We create our own demons” -anon

Noble Pond. The one about a mile down from the orphanage.

Alright. I’ll see you then. 

“We create our own demons”-anon

Skye looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was already nine-thirteen. She had about an hour to play with Anna before she had to start getting ready to leave. It was about a twenty minute walk with the pedestrian crossing signals and Skye liked to be five minutes early. 

“Ready to play Anna?” She called out knowing the little girl was sitting against her door. 

“Yes!” An excited shout came back. Skye laughed and pocketed her cell. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

As Skye sat at the front counter of the large library, bored, waiting for someone to check out a book, she withdrew he phone and decided to text Ward. She entered his number into her contacts as Robot and proceeded to text him. 

Hey.

She simply wrote. Within seconds her text was answered.

Hi.

#HitSquadIsLife

Was the response.

I’m so bored, entertain me Robot.

And here you said you just wanted to be friends ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

Whoa there. Hold up. You seriously didn’t just hit on me despite the fact you have a girlfriend.

…Oh…sorry. Force of habit. So friends entertain each other in the most innocent form of that. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Yes Ward. Entertain me doesn’t mean I want you to sleep with me. Friends entertain their friends while their friend is bored out of their mind at their job waiting for someone to finally check out a book. 

You work at a library?

#HitSquadIsLife

Yeah…why?

I just never would have pegged you as someone to work in a library.

#HitSquadIsLife

Where did you picture me working then?

The mall…in Victoria’s Secret…as a model

#HitSquadIsLife

Wow. Really? Do you how degrading that is?

Sorry. I mean I guess you could sort of take it as a compliment. I thought you were hot enough to work there. They have pretty high standards.

#HitSquadIsLife

I’m gonna need that to be the last time you ever say those words. You’re so stereotypical you know. Why would I want to work in a loud store surrounded by mostly naked women and have no privacy?

Sorry. I’m kinda new at this whole thing so…I’ve no idea what I should or shouldn’t say. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Sigh. Fine. Just try to keep your bad boy side in check please. 

I’ll try. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Thank you. 

I thought all girls wanted to work in clothes stores.

#HitSquadIsLife

I’m not like other girls thank you. 

No. You’re certainly not. ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

Don’t send me winky faces! Only guys who are into girls send them a winky face.

What? No they don’t.

#HitSquadIsLife

Yes, yes they do Robot and I’m never going to be one of your girls. 

Never say never. 

#HitSquadIsLife

No. And this isn’t a conversation friends have. Oh and your signature is ridiculous. 

Hey you started it ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

……..-_- NO

Now I’m going to send them just to annoy you. ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

I’m so done with you right now. Oh thank God, someone is coming. Now hush. 

Make Me. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Skye rolled her eyes and quickly silenced the phone to check out the customer. She decided to make Ward wait a little longer and sat down at the computer to look at different apartments for rent. After five minutes she checked her phone and saw that she had three texts from him. 

Done yet?

#HitSquadIsLife

Skye? 

#HitSquadIsLife

Hello? There is no way it takes that long to check some books out.

#HitSquadIsLife

You’re very impatient you know. 

;)

#HitSquadIsLife

STOP!!!

Nope ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

-_- Why are you so annoying?

Would you prefer my other persona?

#HitSquadIsLife

God no. This you seems much more real. Like you actually have feelings and interests. 

I do. It’s just in High School you fight to survive and my other self is that person. The one with lots of friends, has the crazy experiences and stories, throws parties, gets the girl. That’s the type of person people want to see me be…so I give it to them.

#HitSquadIsLife

But if that’s not the real you, why become someone you’re not?

It’s easier. You’re the only one who doesn’t like that version of me. With you it’s like a breath of fresh air, when I can finally be who I want to be. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Easy there Romeo. 

;) I’m being real though. You’re the only one who likes the real me. If my girlfriend found out who I really am, she’d flip. I’d lose everyone I know. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Sounds to me like they were never your friends in the first place. And if that’s how your girlfriend sees you, newsflash, get rid of her. 

It’s not as easy as you make it sound. I’m not like you. I can’t make real friends that easy. I don’t know how.

#HitSquadIsLife

Well, you did with me. Just be who you really are.

Can’t Rookie. At least who I pretend to be doesn’t get picked on and tossed around anymore. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Well, if you want to hang with some people who’ll accept the real you, I’m going bowling today with Phil.

Coulson?

#HitSquadIsLife

Yeah.

Wow. He’s like the second most popular guy in school.

#HitSquadIsLife

Who’s the first?

;)

#HitSquadIsLife

Oh, right…your persona…Ward. I like Robot much better.

You can call me Grant.

#HitSquadIsLife

But no one calls you Grant. Even the teachers call you Ward.

Well, my real name is Grant and since you’re my first real friend…

#HitSquadIsLife

Aww. Thanks. So, would you want to come bowling?

When are you going?

#HitSquadIsLife

About six.

:( Sorry. I can’t. I have a date with Kylie tonight.

#HitSquadIsLife

Oh…alright.

Hey, which library do you work at?

#HitSquadIsLife

Why???

Don’t friends know these things? I work at an auto shop repairing vehicles. 

#HitSquadIsLife

I work at the biggest library in town. The one on Madison Avenue, Noble Pond. 

Wow. That’s pretty far. 

#HitSquadIsLife

It’s only eleven miles from the school. 

Like I said, that’s pretty far.

#HitSquadIsLife

Boy…it’s a 15-20min drive from the school. Chill, it’s not like it affects you. There’s a reason I’m a transfer student. 

True. 

#HitSquadIsLife

So Grant. What is the real you interested in?

Guns, dogs, cars, lifting weights, battleship, drawing. I like watching Jeopardy every night and I loved watching Burn Notice because I want to be a spy like the main character was. 

#HitSquadIsLife

So do you like football?

Not really. It’s fun to play but I never watch it on my own time.

#HitSquadIsLife

Oh. That’s surprising. I do like football. Okay…correction…I like watching the guys in their uniforms. 

Haha oh, okay then. ;)

#HitSquadIsLife

I wasn’t talking about you.

Sure you weren’t :P

#HitSquadIsLife

I’m so done with you.

Pssh. No you’re not. 

#HitSquadIsLife

Ugh. Whatever. 

Lol. Well I’ll let you get back to your job. They aren’t paying you to text me :P Besides, you’re almost in line for a lunch break if I’m not mistaken.

#HitSquadIsLife

Oh yeah. 

Yup. Well, I’ve got to get back to work, a car just rolled in. Text ya later Rookie.

#HitSquadIsLife

Later Robot. :)

Skye pocketed her phone, not wanting to admit that she found the fact he was a mechanic kind of hot, and went over to the book return to see if any books had been deposited since she’d begun talking to Ward and found it half full. ‘Well these magically appeared in the time I was texting. Whatever, at least I finally have work to do’ She thought taking the cart and going to put them back on the shelves where they belonged within the two-story library. Glancing at her phone she put back the last book and sighed. It was only just past noon. She still had to wait a half hour before Ms. Bourell took her for their traditional lunch out. Putting away the books had only eaten up twenty minutes of her time and she was once again bored. Heading back down she stopped in front of the fish tank briefly to feed the fishes Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. An image of black hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Attached to the hair was a grin and a face she least expected to see but should have known would show up. 

“Hey there Rookie.” Grant said casually, strolling up to her in grease stained, torn jeans, and a football jersey. He looked dirty and yet clean at the same time, a look that Skye would admit was pretty attractive. 

“What on Earth are you doing here?” 

“I came to have lunch with my friend.”

“You are so incorrigible.” Skye scoffed with arms crossed, rolling her eyes. 

He smirked and put his hands in his pocket, confident his façade. Skye studied his stance for a moment and a grin came to her face. 

“You’re nervous. I can see it.”

“Maybe. Is this something friends do?” He questioned hoping he had done the right thing. It had seemed right when he first thought of it. 

“You mean show up at their place of employment and tell them they’re having lunch without asking? Best friends sure, but just new friends would ask in advance and would go bowling before ever going to lunch.”

“Oh.” Grant said, his face falling a little, and his tone disappointed. 

“But sure, we can do lunch. You’ll have to wait a while though. Mrs. Bourell, the head librarian, she takes me to lunch every Saturday I’m here working. Besides, if I was to go with you alone it would look like a date, not a friendly lunch.”

“Oh right, yeah. I didn’t think of that. Sorry.” 

“You’re new at this whole real friends thing so I’ll show you some mercy.” Skye said with a smile playing at her lips. 

“Thanks.” Grant replied with a smile of his own. 

“So…you want to see what it is I do around here?” 

“Sure. You can show me all your top secret hideouts.” Grant teased with a playful smile, bumping Skye’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mean to deflate your bubble but the only hideout in here is the faculty bathroom and even that has more than one stall in it. But, I can show you a pretty cool place that only faculty have access to.” She said with a smile. 

Skye lead him to the elevator where she put her key in to unlock a panel and pressed the button that remained hidden to it’s normal users. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” Was her vague response. The elevator lurched upward and came to a halt nearly fifteen seconds after it took off. The elevator dinged and the doors rolled back to reveal the roof. There was a garden in the middle and a round table with chairs and an umbrella. Ward stepped out of the elevator and onto the rocks that accompanied the sweet serenity that began to fill his lungs. 

“Wow.” Grant spoke in awe. 

“Isn’t it just so peaceful?” 

“Yeah.” He replied in a trance walking throughout the garden.   
He could see potatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, strawberries, and squash being grown in this rooftop garden. On the other side of the roof was another garden that housed flowers. He could only identify the roses and tulips out of the six different flowers. 

“Why is this up here?” He inquired walking to the edge and looking out over the busy city. 

“There’s a green thumb group that we allow to come up here and they built all the enclosures and they’ve been growing these for the past few weeks.” Skye explained joining him at the edge to look at the city. 

“It’s so cool.”

“I never would have thought you to be a garden type of guy.”

“I’m not. Not really anyways. I mean, I admire it but I would never do it. I do love those tulips though. Yellow tulips are my favorite flower.”

“I’m the classic red rose kind of girl.” Skye said with a smile, as she looked out at the city park and the bustling people beneath who were unaware they were being observed. 

“Man. This place is amazing. I wish I could have a place like this, ya know? Some place I could just escape to and not worry about who people want me to be. No restraints.”

“Well…Grant is welcome up here, but certainly not Ward. I’m not overly fond of him.” 

A small laugh passed through his lips. “Yeah. He is quite the troublemaker.” Grant chimed in still enchanted by the beauty of the garden and the view. 

“Come on, we should go back.” Skye said walking back to the elevator. 

“Yeah.” Grant spoke sadly, reluctantly peeling his eyes away from the view and following after Skye. 

When they got back to the main floor Skye sought out Mrs. Bourell so they could go to lunch. They found the petite, middle aged, blonde woman in her office filing away a folder. 

“Hey Mrs. B.” Skye chirped entering her office. 

“Oh. Hey Skye and…who’s this?” Mrs. Bourell asked with a tone Skye couldn’t decipher. Was it curious or disapproving? 

“This is my friend, Grant Ward.” She said asking Mrs. Bourell not to make a scene using her eyebrows and hands. 

Mrs. Bourell clearly didn’t receive the message because she then went on to clarify. “Wait. Is this the same Ward that you said was hitting on you yesterday?” Ward grinned as Skye began to turn red. 

“You’ve been talking about me?” He teased with a smirk.

“You shut up. He’s…well…I’ll explain everything at lunch. He’s coming too.” 

Mrs. Bourell looked at Skye and shook her head but dropped it and asked, “Where do you want to eat today? Panera, Red Robin, or Salsarita’s?” 

“Umm…let’s do Red Robin.” Skye answered after a moment of consideration. 

“Burgers it is.” Mrs. Bourell responded, grabbing her purse and car keys. “Come along Mr. Ward, it seems we have much to talk about.” 

“You can call me Grant ma’am.” He said respectfully. 

“Alright Grant, but don’t call me ma’am. It’s Mrs. B or Mrs. Bourell, never ma’am.” 

“Yes ma’…I mean Mrs. B.” He corrected following behind Skye and Mrs. Bourell. 

They all piled into her Kia Soul and made the short four-minute drive to Red Robin. Ward quickly climbed out and was about to open the passenger side door for Skye when she mouthed no and opened it herself. He looked at her inquiring why not. 

“I’m not your girlfriend. Guy friends don’t normally do that, at least not ones that aren’t trying to get something.” She whispered. 

“Oh.” 

He walked next to Skye into the restaurant following behind Mrs. Bourell’s lead. “But thank you for the gesture.” She said softly. Grant smiled a little. It didn’t take but a minute to get a table and be seated. 

“Hi everyone. I’m Mandy and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you folks off with something to drink? An appetizer perhaps?”

“Oh! I’d like a cookies and creme monster shake as well as a freckled lemonade please.” Skye ordered without glancing at the menu. 

“I’ll have a freckled lemonade too please as well as a glass of water.” Mrs. Bourell said to the waitress.

“Umm…” Grant said unsure, trying to peruse the menu quickly and locate the drinks. 

“Grant, you have to get the freckled lemonade,” Skye spoke excitedly, placing her hand on top of his. 

“I guess I’ll have a freckled lemonade.” He laughed. 

“Alright and would you like any appetizers?” Mandy questioned. 

“Could we get the onion tower please?” Mrs. Bourell spoke kindly to Mandy. 

“Absolutely. I’ll be right out with your drinks and rings.” Mandy put away her notebook and walked off disappearing around a corner. 

“So Grant, mind telling me what’s going on?” Mrs. Bourell asked with a somewhat scornful tone. 

“Well um…you see, I uh.” He stumbled nervously not wanting to make a bad impression on this woman who obviously meant a lot to Skye. 

“The guy I met yesterday was a mask. He pretends to be the person he thinks people want to see. This person. Grant, this is the real him and I’m his first real friend. I’m trying to show him what it is friends do and what a real friend looks like.” Skye explained smoothly. 

“I see. You should just be yourself instead of pretending to be a d-bag, pardon my French.” 

“Mrs. B!” Skye exclaimed shocked. 

“It’s alright Rookie. She’s not wrong. I just…it’s easier. The person I pretend to be, he’s popular and accepted. The real me wouldn’t be. I’d be an outcast…again.” 

“Seems to me like some people like the real you. The way Skye spoke of you yesterday, she sounded downright disgusted.” Mrs. Bourell frankly spoke. 

“I really was.” Skye testified. 

“Here are your lemonades and your water ma’am. The milkshake and rings will be out shortly.” Mandy interrupted setting drinks down in front of each respective person. 

“Thank you.” The three said as one. Once she walked away they continued their conversation. 

“She’s the only one who didn’t like that side of me and I knew if I wanted to figure out why she wasn’t interested in me like everyone else I’d have to be real and what she said to me last night was a verbal punch in the gut and face.” Mrs. Bourell looked sideways at Skye curiously. 

“Did she now?”

“Yeah.” He answered with a smile as he watched Skye turn red under his gaze and Mrs. Bourell’s. Skye found a sudden interest in her lemonade and diverted her attention down. “So now I’m just trying to hang out with my new friend and figure out who I really am.” Grant said sincerely, taking a sip of his drink. 

“And that’s all you’re after? A friend? Not something more? A relationship perhaps?” Mrs. Bourell inquired holding Ward in an intense gaze. Skye choked on her drink but Mrs. Bourell wasn’t fazed and awaited his answer. 

“Honestly…I do like her and I wouldn’t mind if she became more than a friend, but she’s expressed her dis-interest and I have a girlfriend…sort of…and right now I’d rather just see what having a real friend is like.” He replied with a soft smile and a flicker of his gaze toward Skye and then back to Mrs. Bourell. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Skye spoke bolting from the booth and to the bathrooms. 

“Looks like you got to her. I appreciate your honesty and candor, Grant; but she really doesn’t need another relationship right now. Her last one ended so bad it’s why she had to transfer.”

“What?” He asked mortified glancing briefly to the bathroom that held the girl he was fascinated by. 

“She thought he was the one, I did too actually, but one night she found out he’d been cheating on her with a lot of different people actually. She broke.” 

“That’s awful.” 

“That’s not the worst of it. After she broke up with him he started making fun of her and releasing photos, not…explicit, but compromising none the less. Then he went around telling everyone she was an orphan and the whole school started bullying her telling her no one wanted her, that even her parents couldn’t stand her which is why she was an orphan.”

Grant was taken aback. “She’s an orphan?” 

“Oh…God, stupid me. She probably didn’t want you to know that.” Mrs. Bourell said smacking her hand to her forehead. 

“Why? That’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s not her fault. I can’t believe someone would do that…bully her into leaving entirely and making fun of her when he was the one who was a jerk. That explains why she was so bothered by me yesterday.” He said suddenly feeling even more like an ass. “Oh God…now I feel awful. I probably reminded her of her ex.” 

“You can’t let her know that you know that, not until she tells you herself.” Mrs. Bourell said feeling disappointed in herself that she had told Grant something Skye had not. 

He buried his face in his hands and shook his face. “Now I really have to apologize.” He sighed and looked at the table. “When did the onion rings get here?” 

“Oh…I don’t know. Her milkshake is here too.” Mrs. Bourell answered, curious herself. “Here comes Skye.” She whispered

“Yeah. I’m also the team captain for the football team.” Ward spoke casually, trying to make it seem as though they were in the middle of a conversation about his sports career.

“Sorry everyone. I was feeling sick all of a sudden. I’m better now.” Skye excused sliding back in the booth without eye contact and taking a sip of her milkshake. 

At the same time Skye got back the waitress came up and asked, “Are y’all ready to order?”

“I think we are. At least I am.” Skye answered. “I’d like the Barbeque Whiskey River Wrap please.” She gave the waitress a smile that Ward saw right through. 

“What about you Ma’am?” Mandy asked, pen at the ready. 

“I think I’ll have the Robin Burger please.”

“And how would you like that prepared?”

“Medium rare will do just fine, thank you.” 

“And what about you Sir?” Mandy asked jotting down Mrs. Bourell’s order.

“I’ll try the Bacon Cheeseburger, medium well please.”

“Alrighty. I’ll take the menus for y’all and your orders will be out shortly.” 

Grant dipped an onion ring into the ranch and ate it feeling only the slightest bit awkward. 

“So Skye, Grant here was just telling me all about his family.” Mrs. Bourell spoke up trying to spark a conversation. 

“Yeah. Two brothers and a sister. My older brother Maynard is thankfully in college because he used to beat me up all the time. Then my little brother William is in seventh grade now. My sister, Alice, left a while ago. But Will and I don’t get along so well anymore because of Maynard.” Grant spoke bitterly. 

“What? Why not?” Skye asked incredulously, unable to fathom having a family and siblings who didn’t like each other. “If I had a sibling, I’d do everything to make sure we got along.”

“Sometimes families are messed up and broken and not the ideal place for a kid to grow up in. Sometimes it’s better to be an orphan than to have a family who beats you up and tears you down.” Grant spoke sadly. He noticed Skye had gone pale and stopped talking. “Skye? Are you okay?” He asked, worry creeping into his voice. 

“How did you know that?” She spoke calmly and softly. He looked at her confused and she re-asked the question. “How did you know I was an orphan, Grant?” 

Grant silently, internally, face-palmed himself and stumbled to try and deliver an explanation without throwing Mrs. Bourell under the bus. “I uh…I didn’t. I guessed.” He answered but Skye saw straight through. 

“You’re lying to me Grant.” She said becoming angry. 

“I told him.” Mrs. Bourell jumped in not wanting Grant to take the blame. 

“What?” Skye asked shocked and taken aback, feeling hurt and betrayed. “How…how could you do that?” Tears beginning to well up. 

“I was telling a story and it slipped out, I’m sorry Skye.” Mrs. Bourell apologized reaching out for Skye’s hand but Skye pulled away. 

“I’m not gonna tell anyone Skye, I promise.” Grant said reaching out, but she recoiled and took off running. Grant followed after her before Mrs. Bourell could say another word. 

He ignored all the weird looks and stares from the people around and kept pursuing her. He found her against the car, curled up, head on her knees, crying. Unsure what he was supposed to do he sat down beside her like his mom had always done and placed his hand on her arm. He kept it there for almost a minute before she uncurled herself and hugged him and began crying again. He let her cry and rubbed her back just like he remembered his mom doing. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized feeling awful that he had played a part in this. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Skye just gripped him tighter. He wasn’t sure if she was crying because of feeling betrayed or because of the pain and emptiness of not having a family. “Skye.” He spoke softly. “I’m really sorry.” Skye nodded into his shoulder and sniffled but didn’t let go. 

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to break down on you. I’ve been really emotional lately and I don’t know why.” She sniffled. Ward knew why she was so emotional though and he didn’t blame her. “Oh no.” She said finally pulling away from him. “I got your shirt wet, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He said with a small smile, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe away her tears. 

“I was right. You do have a six pack.” She said looking at his abs as his shirt wiped her tears. Grant just chuckled and smiled at her, meeting her enchanting orbs and holding her gaze. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” He whispered softly. Skye nodded and gave a small smile. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and he couldn’t help but grin. “You missed.” She looked at him questioningly and his grin widened. “My lips are here, not on the side of my face.” He laughed as Skye slugged him in the shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

He helped her to her feet and took her hand in his. “From now on you can consider me a part of your family. Well…a twice removed cousin that you could date should you so choose.” 

She rolled her eyes again and replied, “Not happening, ever.” 

“Don’t be so sure Rookie. Everything happens eventually, things change.” Grant playfully teased, squeezing her hand. Skye scoffed and un-tangled her hand from his. He followed her inside, a smile on his lips. Skye wiped at her eyes and was thankful for waterproof mascara. They walked past all the people looking at them weird again and made their way to the back to their table. They saw Mrs. Bourell shaking her leg nervously and when she saw them she quickly stood up from her chair. 

“I’m so sorry Skye. I didn’t mean to make you feel as though I’d betrayed you. Can you forgive me?” Mrs. Bourell asked with a look of sadness and disappointment.

“Yes.” 

Skye embraced Mrs. Bourell before taking her seat and dipping an onion ring into her shake. Grant wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“What? It’s delicious.” She defended doing it again. Grant mocked throwing up and was relieved to see Mandy come around with a tray of food. The rest of lunch passed by un-eventfully and when they returned back to the library it was time for Grant to leave and get back to work. 

“Two minutes.” Mrs. Bourell said to Skye as she walked up the stairs to the front door of the library. “Oh and it was nice to meet you Grant.” 

“You as well Mrs. B.” Grant replied politely. “So…that was the most interesting lunch of my life.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah.” Skye said simply, unsure how to say goodbye. 

“Sorry for giving you flashbacks to your old school yesterday. I’m really not like your ex.” 

“I should have known she’d tell you that story.” A small amused smile on her lips. 

“You know for the first time I feel…alive, like I’m a real person when I’m with you. It’s really…refreshing. You’re like a breath of fresh air for me. Thank you for that.” Grant softly spoke gazing at her in a way that suggested he was getting emotional. She gave him a sad smile, sympathizing with him. 

“Anytime Grant.” 

“Are you gonna be here tomorrow?” He asked hopeful. 

“Yes.” She replied with a grin. 

“Would you like to go bowling with me then since I can’t go today?” 

She smiled brightly and responded, “I’d love to kick your butt Robot.”

Her smile was too contagious and Grant couldn’t help but smile as well. “We’ll see about that.” Before she could do anything to stop him, he kissed her cheek and winked before heading to his car, his old black Jeep Wrangler. She waved to him as he pulled out and disappeared back inside, unsure how she felt about the kiss she still felt lingering on her cheek. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye waited in anticipation outside the library for Phil in her same denim jeans and T-shirt. 

I’ll be there in two

“We create our own demons.” –anon

Came the text from Phil that she was waiting for. She’d been looking forward to this all day long. It would finally be the distraction she needed from the day’s earlier events. Soon enough Phil’s blue ride came rolling down the avenue. He stopped in front of her and pushed the door open from the inside. 

“Hey.” He greeted with a friendly smile. 

“Hey.” She replied with a smile of her own. 

As they drove the twenty minutes to the bowling alley they laughed and talked and Skye told Phil about what was going on with Ward leaving out the small part where he kissed her cheek. He listened intently and input the occasional ‘wow, really, no way. Skye loved how she felt so free around him, like she could tell him anything. It was so easy to have a conversation with him, it was like she could never run out of things to talk about and he always talked to and told his own stories. When the car came to a stop in the parking lot she jumped out excitedly and followed Phil inside as he held each door open for her. She found the group of friends getting a ball and waved to them. 

Phil turned to her and asked, “What size shoe are you?”

“Seven and a half.” 

“I need a seven and a half as well as a size ten please.” He said to the cashier who proceeded to grab the respective shoes and place them on the counter. 

“Hey! You made it just in time.” Maria exclaimed happily upon seeing Skye. 

“Yeah. Traffic was a beast.” Phil excused easily enough. Skye sent a silent thank you and he smiled. 

“Are you any good at bowling, Newbie?” Clint asked with a mischievous, competitive grin. 

“I’m not sure, I guess we’ll find out. Why?” 

“I want to find someone who can finally beat Strike over here.” He said looking to Natasha.

“He just can’t accept the fact accept the fact I’m better with a ball than he is.” She replied with a smile that made Clint grin. 

“Oh you most certainly are.” Natasha slugged him in the shoulder and he groaned and began rubbing it. “Easy there, my little assassin. I need that arm for my archery competition tomorrow.”

Skye laughed and finished tying off her bowling shoes. “So you’re into archery huh?” She inquired intrigued. 

“Best in the country.” Natasha said proudly kissing his cheek. Clint smiled and threw an arm around her. 

“Nat is actually telling the truth when she says that.” Maria clarified. 

“Six years in a row actually.” Phil added on as he began to set up the game on the consol. 

“He can shoot a moving target from a hundred yards away.” Natasha proudly said unable to keep from kissing him on the lips this time. 

“Says the girl who knows every form of martial arts.” Clint mumbled returning her kiss. 

“Okay you two. Let’s keep it PG.” Maria commented with a roll of her eyes. They broke away with a laugh and intertwined their hands. 

“Wow. You guys are like officially the most famous people I’ve ever met.” Skye said in awe. 

“Alright guys, the game is ready.” Phil interrupted getting up to a grab ball. 

They all looked up to read the names in the order Phil had entered. She read AC, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Newbie, and Hill. 

“Who’s Hawkeye, Black Widow, and AC supposed to be?” Skye asked confused. 

“Clint is Hawkeye since he has eyes like a hawk, Nat is Black Widow because of the red hair, and because she’s just as deadly and alluring as the spider. AC is Phil. He wants to be an Agent of something someday so we call him Agent Coulson or AC for short.” Maria helped explain. 

“Oh I get it.” She nodded in understanding. 

By the time it was Skye’s turn to finally bowl she was feeling the pressure. Phil and Clint had managed to snag a spare and Natasha had bowled a strike, which had come as no surprise to everyone. As she walked up and grabbed the ten-pound ball she fixed her fingers in the holes and slowly walked up to the line and took a breath. She took what she had seen Natasha do and brought the ball to her chest, took two steps back, swung the ball backwards, walked up, and released the ball. She watched as it began straight then began to curve to the left and connect with the pins knocking down all but three. She walked back with a happy smile as her friends cheered for her success. Skye grabbed another ball and waited for the pins to be cleared before walking back up and repeating her process. She watched as the ball went straight for the remaining three pins tucked away in the far right corner. The ball connected with the first and Skye waited with bated breath for the other two to fall. When they did she jumped with joy and ran back to accept the high fives and hug from Phil. 

“Nice job! So, what would you like to get?” He asked handing her the menu as they sat at the table behind the lane waiting for Maria to bowl. Skye quickly perused the menu and couldn’t help but light up at the deluxe sampler. Nachos, cheese fries, mozzarella, and quesadillas. 

“Oh, can we get the deluxe sampler?” She spoke as her stomach growled loud enough for Phil to hear. 

He laughed and replied, “That does look delicious. Alright, so what would you like for a drink then?” 

“I haven’t had pink lemonade in a long time so I guess I’ll go with that.” 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Thanks Phil!” She called after him gratefully. 

“You’re welcome.” He replied with his signature smile. She heard a cheer from behind and saw that Maria had also managed to get a spare. Skye could tell just by looking around at the group of people that she was going to have the time of her life this year with them. She only wished Grant was there with her. She wondered how his date with Kylie was going and despite the disdain she now felt for the girl she hoped it was going well. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

His date was going horrible. From the first moment he picked her up he couldn’t stop wishing it were Skye beside him in that jeep and not Kylie. That he could be Grant again and not Ward. He couldn’t stop comparing her to Skye and she always fell short in every category. Her smile seemed fake and lacked emotion making it even harder for him to force a smile. Skye’s smile was always genuine and it made her eyes sparkle wondrously with a contagious joy and happiness. He found himself smiling without even being aware he was doing so because her energy was so pure and enjoyable. Skye’s beauty was natural both inside and out while Kylie’s was the result of tight revealing clothing and an overdose of make-up. She was the perfect girlfriend for the guy he was pretending to be but he no longer wanted to be that guy, he didn’t want to have to be Ward. He wanted to be Grant and have Skye but he wasn’t brave enough to commit social suicide, not during his junior year when he had everything going for him. Kylie was a part of his ticket into the type of social status he now had. She was the very definition of a mean girl and they both profited socially being in a relationship together. Kylie was cheer captain, Daddy’s trust fund baby, and the girl who ruled the school and could destroy anyone’s life. The two of them were seen as the school’s most powerful couple and for the first time he was wanting to give it up to be who he really was. Of course he never would have the courage to do such a thing and so he carried on with his date slipping into the role everyone but Skye knew him for. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

It was seven-thirty by the time they had finally reached the last frame of their first game. Natasha was leading with 220, Maria was behind her with a 130, Phil and Clint were tied at 117 and Skye was in last with only 96. She still thought she was doing pretty well considering it was only her second time ever playing. She’d been having such a blast with everyone, getting to know them better and just messing around with them. There had hardly been a moment when she wasn’t either laughing or smiling, even while she was eating someone would be telling jokes or saying something that made her laugh. She didn’t want the night to end but knew it was inevitable. At least she had the ride back with Phil to look forward to. As the game wrapped up and they said their goodbye’s Skye managed to get everyone else’s number entered into her phone. With shouts of promises to text later, Skye climbed into the car through door Phil held open. When they pulled up in front of the orphanage, Skye sighed and un-buckled. 

“Thanks for bringing me tonight. It’s the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did.” 

“Good. I’ll see you on Monday then?” He questioned in the form of a statement. 

“Definitely.” 

“Awesome. Bye Skye.” 

“Bye future A.C.” She said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door for her to get out. She waved from the curb until he disappeared then proceeded inside. She nodded to Matthew before walking upstairs to her room. As she changed for bed she went through the day’s events in her mind and smiled. All in all it had been a pretty great day. Getting underneath the sheets she grabbed her phone and sent a group selfie, that she had taken at the bowling alley, to Grant with a caption, 

Wish you had been there. It was a blast.

She found herself yawning and looked at the clock. It wasn’t even nine yet which was strange considering she didn’t normally go to sleep until eleven. Figuring it must have been from the lack of sleep yesterday, she sent a goodnight text to Grant and turned onto her side with another yawn. It wasn’t long before she found herself asleep and dreaming. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons and May will be making their appearance very shortly.


	3. Monday

Chapter 3: Monday 

Monday hadn’t come soon enough for Grant. He was looking forward to school (for the first time ever) for the possibility Skye would be in another one of his classes. If he had to describe how he was feeling at the prospect of having another class he’d say he felt…giddy. Giddy? He laughed at the fact he felt giddy. He’d never experienced such a feeling before. Then he thought, why wouldn’t he feel giddy? Skye was different from anyone he’d ever met and he felt normal around her. With that type of personality change why wouldn’t she make him feel giddy. She was rare and fine and ultra beautiful, and really really nice while being brilliant…at everything. She was like a ray of sunshine in his heart, a gentle summer breeze, a breath of fresh air to his lungs. He grabbed his backpack and keys and ran out of the house before Maynard could stop him. 

As he pulled up to Kylie’s house he sighed deeply and mentally put on his mask. Ever since he’d been himself on Saturday reverting back to this persona was depressing and he hated this side of him. He knocked on the door and a minute later she opened it wearing a short, tight,black leather skirt, a skin tight red ‘Kiss Me’ T-shirt that cut off at her belly button, and a half cut black leather jacket with knee high black laced boots with fish nets underneath. Her make up was bold and her hair was down in bouncy, brunette curls. Instantly he compared her to Skye and she paled in comparison. He shook the thought from his head and kissed her. 

“Damn girl. You look hot.” 

She smiled and replied. “I put this on just for you. It is our one year anniversary today after all. Come in, I made you breakfast.” She said taking a hold of his hand. He grinned and followed her inside mentally smacking himself. He’d forgotten all about their anniversary. 

“Wait till you see what I have planned for tonight.” He said placing his hand on her hip.

“Why don’t we just take breakfast to go…in your car.” Kylie purred tracing the lines of his body through his shirt.

“Why eat in a car when we can use a couch?” He suggested kissing her neck. She jumped up onto his waist and wrapped her legs around him. He briefly glanced at the clock. They had half an hour. He carried her to the couch and just before he took the plunge with Kylie, his subconscious cried out for him to stop and it had the voice of Skye. He pushed aside the thought and carried on. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX  
Skye found her way to the Art class easier than before and found it was locked; her teacher still hadn’t arrived. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 7:05. Class didn’t start for another twenty-five minutes. She was about to sit down and wait in the hallway when she heard Clint’s voice call to her. 

“Hey Newbie.” 

“Hawkeye.” She replied with a grin, waving to Natasha.

“We’re on our way to Bedford’s room to meet up with Phil and Hill.” He informed as an invitation. 

“Oh.”

“You coming?”

“Yeah.” She said with a smile following them. 

“Oh good, you found us.” Phil said with a pleased smile as he saw her. 

“Actually they found me.” She corrected nodding to Clint and Natasha. 

“Awesome. So this is where we hang everyday in the morning before class starts.” Phil informed. 

“Unfortunately.” Mr. Bedford chimed in then looked to Phil and laughed. 

“Oh Santa, don’t lie. You love us.” Clint teased with a grin. 

“Where’d you get that idea?” Mr. Bedford asked giving him a look. Skye laughed. “Oh, I had you in class on Friday.” Skye nodded. 

“I’m Skye.” She said with a smile. 

“How’d you get caught up with these hooligans?” He asked with a smile and laugh. 

“Phil. He introduced me to everyone.” Skye replied. 

“Ahh. I’m not surprised” Mr. Bedford responded with a twinkle in his eye. Skye could see why Clint had called him Santa Claus. He had the white hair and trimmed white beard to match and whenever he laughed or smiled he matched Santa’s twinkle. He was round, not as much as Santa but enough to give the impression he was Santa.

 

“Oh hey, did you guys hear that today is the power couple’s one year?” Maria asked feeling gossipy. 

“Oh yeah.” Clint said with a nod. 

“Who?” Skye inquired confused. 

“Ward and Kylie.” Natasha explained. 

“Oh.” She responded not entirely sure why that bothered her. 

“Yeah. No doubt they’ll be late today. Word has it she had a special treat planned for him.” Clint input. 

“They’re gonna be too busy with each other.” Maria added with a laugh. Phil took notice of just how bothered Skye looked and decided to change the subject and ask her about what was going on later. 

“Do any of you have the lunch menu or know what’s for lunch today?” 

Everyone around including Bedford piped up and answered, “Chicken.”

“When don’t they serve chicken?” Natasha asked rhetorically. 

“How do you know it’s even chicken?” Mr. Bedford asked with his usual glint of mischievous in his playful orbs. Skye couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Thanks for your help guys.” Phil bit sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

“Hey, what lunch you got today Newbie?” 

“Um… I don’t know.” She replied uncertain, going through her bag to dig out her schedule. 

She handed it over to Clint who read aloud her schedule. “Art, A.P Chem, A.P Chem, Computer Science. Ugh, chem. You have A lunch today, so just make a friend in your second class so you can sit with em’ at lunch and then back off to science you go. It’s a double block science class. Good luck with that.” He said handing her back her schedule. 

“Mrs. Scronce is like a pit bull so make sure you find some nerds to help you because the teacher certainly won’t.” Maria advised. Skye nodded and thanked her for the advice storing it away. 

“Thanks guys.” She said with a smile. 

“So you guys, the home game is this Friday. You all up for going?” Phil asked. 

“I have my ballet recital this Friday.” Natasha reminded. 

“Yeah and I’m going to support her…all weekend long…yay.” Clint said becoming increasingly sarcastic as he continued. Natasha elbowed him in the gut and he bent over, much to everyone else’s amusement. 

Phil turned to Maria and Skye. “I have to go to my Grandma’s this weekend.” Maria apologized. 

“Skye?” 

“Why not.” She resigned with a sigh. “I suppose I should support my new school.” 

“Awesome! Now I won’t be alone. Can you hang out at my house till the game? I’ll provide dinner.” He said adding an incentive to stay with him. 

“I’d love…oh um, I’ll have to check to see if I can take off work that day.” 

“If you can’t I’ll just pick you up. It’s no big deal.” He said shrugging it off. 

“Hey guys, we gotta bounce. Natasha’s class is outside in the trailers and I gotta run back in so I’m not late for weight lifting. Coach is a stickler for being on time.” Clint announced upon seeing it was seven-twenty. 

“The warning bell is gonna ring in three, I’ve still got time.” Phil said more to himself than anyone else in the room. 

“See y’all later.” Clint said taking a hold of Natasha’s hand. 

“Bye Black Hawk.” Skye spoke with a grin. Clint saluted with a finger and a grin before disappearing through the door. 

“When are the rest of you leaving?” Mr. Bedford joked. 

“Oh Bedford, haven’t you learned? We never really leave.” Phil said with a grin. 

“Yeah, like a disease.” Mr. Bedford teased with a laugh. 

“Oh hey, I almost forgot. Did you read the last chapter of ‘A Long Way Gone’, Phil?” Maria asked. 

“Yeah.”

“I totally forgot!” She exclaimed smacking her head. 

“Oh, it’s not too long of a chapter. You definitely have to read it. I almost cried.” 

“Don’t spoil it!” She shouted. 

“He dies.” Mr. Bedford spoke then laughed. 

“What?!” Maria exclaimed upset. 

“He’s messing with you.” Phil corrected with a roll of his eyes. Skye laughed with Mr. Bedford even though she didn’t find it funny. His laughter was contagious and you couldn’t help but laugh or smile with him. As Phil continued his conversation with Maria, Skye engaged in her own with Mr. Bedford. 

“So Skye, why did you come here?” Mr. Bedford inquired

“Well…”She began wearily. 

“Let me guess, you blew up the last one.” Skye laughed and shook her head no. 

“Boy drama.” She said simply. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve never had that problem.” He responded with a jolly chuckle. 

Skye smiled and replied, “It sucks. Did you have girl drama in school?” 

“Well…there is one time that sticks out.” Mr. Bedford began leaving a story open and ready to be told. 

“What happened?” She asked curiously. 

“Well, I went over to her house with my friend and we found out her sister was terrified of spiders. “ He paused and laughed. “So my buddy and I brought a jar of spiders when we went back a second time and we let one out. Her sister came downstairs and saw the spider and the jar beside it and she passed out.” He finished laughing uncontrollably. 

Skye laughed as she said, “That’s so mean!” 

Bedford just laughed and nodded. “She was so upset she didn’t talk to me for a month.”

“Safe to say that relationship ended.” Skye shook her head. 

“Oh, and there was another time with two girls. They were identical twins and I ended up kissing the wrong one.” 

“Wow. Sounds like you were quite the ladies man.” She said impressed. 

He chuckled. “Back in the day. But now I got the right one.”

“How long have you been married?” She inquired. 

“Thirty-five years.” Mr. Bedford said proudly with fondness. 

“Aww.”

“Yup. I have one daughter and three grand children. One of my grandson’s is about your age. I can give you some digits if you want.” 

Skye laughed with Mr. Bedford and replied, “I’d need a picture first. Besides, I’m not really looking for another relationship. The last thing I need is more boy drama.” She sighed. 

“Looks to me like you already got some.” Mr. Bedford commented with an eyebrow raised. Skye looked at him puzzled. “I saw your face when they were talking about Ward.” Skye felt herself turning a little red. 

“It’s not him I’m starting to like. It’s Grant.” Mr. Bedford looked at her questioningly. 

“Isn’t that the same person?” 

Skye smiled and shook her head no. “You know how high school is. You pretend to be someone you’re not to survive.”

“I see.” Mr. Bedford said with a non judgmental but confused tone. 

“When he’s with me he’s kind, compassionate, honest and he’s just desperate for a friend. On Saturday he went to lunch with my boss and I. He’s just someone completely different and that’s who he wants to be and he’s too scared.” Skye said sadly.

“Sounds like you already do like him.” Bedford said with an understanding smile. He looked to the clock and back to Skye. “Oh. Looks like you need to get to class.” 

“Did the bell already go off?” She asked confused. 

“Looks like it. Phil is waiting for you by the door. He’s a good friend to have.” Mr. Bedford commented. 

“He’s like my older brother.” Skye replied with a smile.

“See you tomorrow, Skye.” Mr. Bedford dismissed with a smile and wave. 

“Bye!” Skye responded with a wave and smile of her own. “Thanks for waiting.” She said gratefully. 

“Of course.” He replied throwing an arm around her shoulder. “So, mind telling me what’s going on with you and Ward? I saw your face in there.” 

“Nothing’s been going on per se with Ward and I. It’s Grant.” She answered hoping that wasn’t as confusing as it sounded. 

“You feel like you’ve been betrayed?” 

“A little.” She replied as they walked. 

“Say the word and I’ll deck him for you.” Phil replied and earned a smile from Skye. 

“Thanks Phil, but that won’t be necessary.” They stopped outside of the now open door to her homeroom and he withdrew his arm. 

“Just text me if you ever need to vent or hang out. I’m free during class periods too.” He offered with a grin. Skye laughed and nodded. 

“Thanks.”

“I’ll catch you later. Don’t let him get to you.” Phil said with a point of his finger. Skye waved and walked through the door heading to the seat she had taken before on Friday. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye walked into her A.P. Chemistry class and noticed instantly that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else in that class looked the part of an A.P student while she looked like someone who had been placed in the class by accident. She walked to the front of the room and told the teacher who she was before slinking back to find a seat. There was a seat in front of a boy wearing a sweater vest and cardigan. He was pretty thin with short curly blonde-ish brunette hair and definitely looked the part of a science geek. The girl sitting beside him that he was talking to did as well. She had her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing a collar shirt with a V-neck sweater over it. They were arguing something about combining two elements Skye had never heard of. She tried to make herself unknown but people still began to stare at her. 

“Fitz, say hello.” She heard the girl whisper loudly. 

Fitz cleared his throat and began to speak in his Scottish accent. “Hi, I’m Leo Fitz.” He said tapping Skye on the shoulder. 

“And I’m Jemma Simmons.” The girl said in her English accent with a bright smile. 

Skye returned their smiles and introduced herself. “I’m Skye. I just transferred here on Friday.”

“Oh, well welcome.” Jemma said warmly. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll like it here.” Leo added. 

“So, Skye, do you have a last name?” Jemma inquired curiously. 

“No actually. I know, I know, it’s weird but it’s true.” Skye said throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. 

“FitzSimmons you better not be harassing our new student.” Mrs. Scronce teased with a wink. 

“Never.” Jemma said with a smile. 

“Skye, you’ll be lab partners with FitzSimmons. They’re our best so you should pick things up rather quickly.” Mrs. Scronce informed. 

Both Leo and Jemma gasped. “How exciting.” Jemma said with a clap of her hands. 

“Before we do our lab for today our lecture will consist of Stoichiometry.” Mrs. Scronce began. 

Everyone around Skye groaned and grabbed out their notebooks while FitzSimmons high-fived and were heard whisper yelling “Yes!” 

Skye was so confused the entire hour and a half but kept up with the notes. The bell rang dismissing them and some students bolted out the door for lunch. FitzSimmons stopped her before she left and started talking to her. 

“Would you like to join us for lunch?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah! That’d be great.” Skye said happily. The three of them walked downstairs and to the commons together. They held a conversation about different interests Skye had and the ones they shared. As they waited in line Skye asked, “So how did you guys meet? You seem as though you’ve been best friends for years.”

FitzSimmons looked at each other and smiled. “It was last year in Pre-AP Chemistry that we met.” Simmons began. 

“I thought Fitz hated me. He always seemed like he was trying to outdo me and so I thought we had this crazy competition going on until Mrs. Scronce put us together as lab partners. Then I realized we actually worked better together and that Fitz was actually really cool and he understood everything I said.” 

“And I absolutely was crushing on Simmons. I didn’t think she even knew I existed so I was trying everything I could to impress her and when Mrs. Scronce partnered us up it was like a dream come true for me.” Fitz said with a smile explaining his side. 

“Oh, so you guys are together?” Skye asked moving up in the line. 

“Eight months.” Fitz said with a happy smile kissing Simmons’ cheek. 

Skye smiled. They were adorable. “How come you you go by your last names?”

“That was Mrs. Scronce. She was yelling at us for setting something on fire last year and she yelled ‘FitzSimmons’. We liked it and so it stuck and now that’s what we go by.” Simmons explained with a grin and Fitz chuckled. 

“You guys are adorable.” Skye couldn’t help but say aloud. 

“Thanks. I think Jemma is too.” Fitz said with a wink to Simmons who winked back at him. 

Lunch passed by with laughter and was pretty much un-eventful until she excused herself to head to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she heard a group of girls come in and one of them mentioned Ward. 

“Oh my God, so you really had sex with him?” Skye nearly whipped her head around but had to make glancing at the girl inconspicuous. 

“Britney not so loud. And yes. Oh, he was so amazing. We ended up missing first period. He said he had something special planned for me tonight so I’ll definitely be sure to put a condom in my purse before I leave.” It was Kylie. She recognized and wanted to go up and slug the girl. 

“I thought you said you wanted to break-up with him?” Britney asked. Clearly she wasn’t the brightest in the group. Skye slowly walked to grab a paper towel trying to finish hearing the conversation. 

“Britney, I told you not to bring that up. And yes, I will but not until the end of the school year. I only need him until I graduate then I’ll kick him to the curb.” Skye found her face heating up with anger. His girlfriend was just using him and taking advantage of him. Skye balled up the paper towel and pelted it into the trashcan leaving the bathroom upset. 

The bell rang just as she got back to FitzSimmons and she followed them silently fuming trying to compartmentalize and save it for later. 

“Alright class, welcome back. I left a paper on each of your desks with the stoichiometry lab procedure and objective. You have an hour and a half. Get to work. Your lab reports are due on Friday typed up.” Mrs. Scronce instructed before going to her desk. Skye followed FitzSimmons and put her hair back, put goggles and a lab coat on and grabbed her paper and pencil. FitzSimmons were setting up at the back lab station. Simmons finally looked at Skye and noticed just how upset she seemed. 

“Fitz, would you mind starting the lab while I talk with Skye?” She whispered to him. 

“No. Go ahead. She does seem off.” Fitz whispered back.

“She’s also standing right here.” Skye said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m fine guys.”

“You’re clearly not. You already show signs of increased blood flow to your face as well as an increased heartbeat.”

“You can’t possibly know my heart is beating faster.” Skye said in disbelief. 

“She’s that good. She knows science.” Fitz admired. 

“Fine, yes, I’m angry. Someone was talking bad about someone I know in the bathroom and it really irks me.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jemma asked. 

Skye shook her head no. “Thanks guys but I just want to forget all about it.”

“Oh. Okay, well if you ever need a girl to talk to, I’m here and I’m sure Fitz counts too.” Jemma teased, poking Fitz who just chuckled. 

As FitzSimmons did the lab they alternated trying to explain to Skye what they were doing and let her help out on the easy stuff like writing the results or sparking the Bunsen burner. Within forty-five minutes of beginning they were done with the lab and cleaned up in minutes. Mrs. Scronce didn’t look at all surprised when they sat back down and began talking. 

“So, thanks for trying to help me understand Chemistry guys. But how do I do this lab report?”

“Well actually we each have to do one.” Fitz corrected. 

“Right. We can help you with it after school tomorrow.” Jemma offered.

“We have robotics club today.” Fitz said as a side note. 

“Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks.”

“You can meet us in the library at 2:15” Fitz said. 

“Okay.” Skye nodded her head and wrote it on her palm. 

“So, Skye, have you ever seen the movie ‘Weird Science’? Simmons asked curiously. Fitz rolled his eyes and smacked his head. 

“Not this again.” He groaned. 

“Fitz hush. Robert Downey Jr. was adorable in that movie.”

“Bill Paxton was in it too.” Fitz cried. This had clearly been an ongoing thing between the two of them. 

“No one cares! He was just the evil big brother.” Simmons dismissed. 

Skye giggled and kept silent watching to see how the conversation would play out. 

“Ugh, Bill Paxton was a genius who was underappreciated.” Fitz scoffed. 

“Fitz please. RDJ was an underappreciated genius back then too.”

“At least he was recognized in that movie. Bill wasn’t!” Fitz argued. 

“Oh Fitz, please. You’re making yourself look ridiculous.” 

“Me?” He cried in protest. 

“Yes. Everyone here would agree with me and not you.” Simmons said confidently. 

“If you agree with Simmons raise you hand.” Fitz said. All of the class raised their hands including Mrs. Scronce. 

“Et tú Mrs. Scronce?” Fitz asked mocking betrayal. 

“Sorry Fitz.” Mrs. Scronce apologized going back to her grading. 

Skye had a feeling she’d get along just fine with FitzSimmons. They were quirky and nice and definitely two people she could get along with. When Chemistry ended she made her way to her next class with help from FitzSimmons and entered into her computer class. 

She thanked FitzSimmons and said she’d see them tomorrow with a wave. The two hustled out holding hands and disappeared around the corner. Skye walked up to thin, black woman, wearing glasses, seated behind a computer who looked to be in charge. 

“Can I help you?” She asked looking up at Skye. 

“Hi. I’m Skye, I’m the new student here.” She introduced herself feeling more confident than when she had first introduced herself to a teacher here.

“Oh yes, I’ve been expecting you. I’m Ms. Hardin. I have a seat for you in the back beside Melinda. I’ll show you. Welcome to my class, I’m sure it’ll be easy just so long as you work hard.” Ms. Hardin said as she walked Skye to the back of the room. 

“Thanks you.” Skye politely said as she sat down at the seat Ms. Hardin had indicated for her to take. More kids began filing into the classroom taking their seats. There was no one that Skye recognized. No one that is until he walked in. Skye gasped and ducked her head down making sure the computer screen covered her face. She managed to go un-noticed as she watched him go to the second row of computers and sit down at the first one. She took a deep breath and released. A girl came and sat down beside her and Skye instantly felt as though this girl was challenging her. She carried herself in such an intimidating way that Skye had to force herself not to scoot further away. Instead she turned to look at her with a smile and tried to introduce herself. 

“I’m Skye.” She said with a happy smile. The girl just looked at her and turned back to her screen. Skye turned her head away from her hoping to forget that had happened. 

“Melinda May.” She heard the intimidating Asian, black hair girl say. Skye looked over at her to see if maybe she had imagined hearing her voice but found that she had actually spoken. She didn’t say another word to her and instead chose to start working on her computer. 

The bell rang signaling the start of class, Skye prayed for it to be over quickly and to go un-noticed by Ward. As luck would have it neither happened. “Alright, good to have you all back in class. We have a new student joining us. Skye would you stand up please?” Ms. Hardin asked with a smile.

Ward’s head was the first to whip around and she saw the smile engulf his face but she filled with disappointment and anger and didn’t look at him as she stood up and waved to the rest of the class. She could feel him staring at her, trying to get her attention but she ignored him and instead intensely stared at the teacher. 

“Ward would you turn around and face front please.” Ms. Hardin asked after Ward had been staring at Skye for five minutes. He reluctantly turned around but Skye caught him continually glancing back and trying to wave. She even felt her phone vibrate but ignored it. She wasn’t talking to him. Class continued to drag on with all the assignments and the constant vibrating in her pocket that she refused to even look at. Skye kept eye contact with the clock and watched as each second passed by until the final bell when she bolted out of class hoping to escape Ward. She ran out of the classroom but soon found herself lost and not knowing which way to go. She looked around and spotted Ward just yards behind her. She tried dashing down the main stairwell but was caught up by the sea of people. 

She heard him call her name. “Skye!” She didn’t turn back and instead intensely stared at the hallways just trying to get out to the busses without Ward catching her. She should have known he’d catch up to her. He knew the school better than she did. He grabbed her arm from behind and spun her around.  
“Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?” Ward asked almost sounding hurt. 

“I know what you did! I heard all about from your girlfriend who fyi is planning to drop you like a sack of potatoes the moment she graduates. You just had sex with someone who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you. You told me you didn’t even want her but from the sounds of it you’re the one who’s going after a sexual relationship with her!” She shouted angrily at him, all her emotions exploding out on him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you jealous, Skye?” Ward asked. 

Skye scoffed. “I should have known better than to fall for your act. You’re just as bad as he was.” Skye spat furiously ripping her arm out of his grip. Ward was shell-shocked for a moment but recovered quick enough to run after her despite the audience. 

“Skye, I’m not like your ex and I did tell you this is who I have to be at school.” He whisper hissed. 

“You know what, I’m done. This is who you are, this jock bad boy,” She said on the verge of tears waving her hands about, upset that she had once more fallen for a guy’s hustle. “Who doesn’t really mean what he says and just cares about his reputation. You know what Ward,” Ward looked around and saw that all the students had filtered out and waited for Skye to finish but began getting impatient. “enjoy your slutty, backstabbing girlfri-” Ward grabbed Skye and kissed her. For just a moment Skye was sucked in but she quickly snapped back to reality and pulled away. Her hand connected with Ward’s cheek and stunned him speechless. 

“Stay the hell away from me.” She said with angry tears, poking his chest. 

“No, Skye, wait please.” Ward begged feeling the sudden weight of what he had done.

“We are done.” She said coldly, stalking away from him.

Ward couldn’t explain the sudden darkness and coldness he felt settle inside his soul as he watched Skye walk away from him. He shouldn’t have kissed her. In his mind it made perfect sense. He thought kissing her would make her understand that he really did want her and not Kylie. He didn’t realize kissing her would push her away. Boy had he screwed up. How was he supposed to fix this? He couldn’t lose her. She had trusted him and now she felt as though he’d screwed her over. He had to sort everything out. He had to, but how? How was he supposed to know what would help or what would make it worse? Phil. She had mentioned she was close with him. Maybe if he tracked him down he’d help Ward figure something out. Ward adjusted his backpack and took off running to the parking lot hoping to find Phil before he left. He scanned the aisles up and down hoping to spot Phil leaving. Feeling dejected after searching for Phil he sulked back inside into the gym for football practice. He knew he’d run into Kylie but right now she was the last person he wanted to see. Especially after hearing Skye tell him Kylie was planning on leaving him. 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Ward stopped and tried to decide what to do. Feeling spontaneous and unable to deal with people he shut off his phone and took off sprinting to his Jeep. He was going to disappear and try to make things between him and Skye better. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	4. Be My Friend

Chapter 4: Be My Friend

Skye walked to the library with bitter, angry tears being frozen to her face as she walked against the cold autumn wind. With each step she just kept repeating the word ‘stupid’ in her head. How had she been so stupid? All the signs were there, she’d seen him for who he really was on the first day. Why did she think he was even capable of change? What was wrong with her? ‘So stupid’. She thought. She’d allowed herself to begin to feel something for him and now she was right back where she had first been. She jogged up the steps of the library and wiped away the fallen tears. She had to focus. She couldn’t let her emotions affect her job. With a deep breath she pulled open the door and the warmth engulfed her. Skye threw her backpack down behind the counter and shimmied out of her coat. She only briefly talked to Mrs. Bourell so as not to give her enough time to notice something was off. She immediately got to work putting the discarded books on the shelves and was relieved to find so many. It would suck up more time than usual and allow her to figure out what to do about Ward tomorrow. She did sit right in front of him in English and there were no other empty seats in the class. Maybe she should just skip it all together? No, she’d only been once. She couldn’t skip class this early. Maybe she could just ignore him the entire time. It’d be hard but she had enough motivation. As Skye put away the last book on the second floor she decided to make her way to her own reading corner she’d created. There was just the one comfy chair, a coffee table and the tall glass windows to look outside at the bustling city below. She sat there for a few minutes allowing her mind to drift off and just take in the beauty of the city and the park. After getting lost in the beauty and having her mind cleared Skye made her way down to the circulation desk to help people check out. She took out the homework she’d gotten from class previously on Friday and worked on it in between helping out people. 

As hard as she tried she couldn’t entirely get him out of her head. She kept having that stupid kiss play on repeat. She really had enjoyed it for two seconds before realizing what he was doing and who was doing it. If the circumstances had been different she might have even kissed him back. But they weren’t and she’d specifically told him that she just wanted to be friends. Besides, he had just slept with his girlfriend earlier on. She was absolutely repulsed at that thought and with who his girlfriend was. She should have slapped him harder. But, his lips were so gentle and that kiss would have been otherwise considered perfect. Skye shook her head trying to get him out of her head. She wanted to think of anything else but him. He still had betrayed her trust. Sadness enveloped her and she had to fight back the tears that once more wanted to fall. She decided to fully throw herself into her school work and began to read ahead in her A.P.U.S.H AMSCO textbook or the History Bible as Phil liked to call it. She was successful in her attempts to avoid all thoughts of Ward right up until the last half-hour of her shift when she was about to check on the book return to see how many books she would have to put away. Her back was turned to the counter but she didn’t have to turn around to know who was speaking. 

“I was wondering if you could help me.” She froze in her spot and went stiff. Her blood went ice cold then began to burn with a rage she had felt only once before. He was going to feel her wrath for even daring to come to this place. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Ward sat in the drive thru of Starbucks waiting for his Java Chip frap, thinking about what he could do to make things right. He’d been wracking his brain for an hour and finally figured coffee would help. Not having his phone constantly going off was wonderful and quite a nice break. He’d never turned it off before. He’d wait until after the coffee had entered his mainstream before turning his phone back on. 

“One Venti Java Chip Frappuccino.” The barista said holding out the tall cup towards Ward. 

“Thank you.” Ward said taking the outstretched drink, instantly sucking back a good portion of it. He drove out and back onto the open road not knowing where he was headed, but needing the time to think and just get away. Ten minutes and half the drink later Ward heard a voice that wasn’t ACDC say, ‘Break up with her moron.’

“What?” Ward asked aloud. 

‘Break up with her. She doesn’t love you. She’s just using you. Skye’s healthy for you, not your slut.’

“Excuse me?” He found himself saying defensively. “I’m not arguing with my myself.”

‘Sounds to me like you already are doofus.’

“Why am I insulting myself? This makes no sense, shut up.” 

‘Hey dummy, you dating Kylie makes no sense. Now Skye, that girl is all kinds of beautiful. Dating her makes perfect sense. Plus, bonus, we don’t have to act like a douche around her.’

“Would you just shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

‘Actually I do you idiot. You want Skye back? Dump the cheerleader; go for gold, and pick the smart one who actually wants the real you.’

“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention. Skye doesn’t want me.”

‘Wow. I didn’t know I was this slow. Pull the friggin jeep over before you kill us both.’ 

Ward didn’t know why on Earth he listened to the voice in his head but he pulled off and into a CVS where he parked and sat arguing with himself. 

‘Thank you. Now, let me catch you up to speed since your Slowy McMoron. Skye likes you, who you want to be, she’s real, she wants you, and she would have pulled away from that kiss much sooner if she didn’t want it. She trusted you enough to keep her secret so prove to her that she didn’t make an awful mistake trusting you. Now, break up with Kylie, right now, in person. Then you’re going to go to the store and you’re going to go to a flower shop and buy a single yellow rose and an Iris. Those are both friendship flowers and she’ll know. Then you’re going to go to the library and fix this whole mess you’ve created and hopefully she’ll accept your apology and then you take her bowling since you never went yesterday.’

“How is this happening right now? Am I going insane?”

‘No stupid head. You just put fourteen ounces of caffeine in our system in ten minutes, you just kick started our adrenal glands.’

“Oh. I’m pretty sure this is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had. How do you know what to do?”

‘Would you just listen to me. You flake out now and you never get her back. I don’t care about your insecurities about not being popular anymore. You’re fixing this mess now.’

“You know you’re very bossy.”

‘This is how you are everyday.’

“Really? Wow. I’m annoying.”

‘Exactly. This is why we need Skye. So she can help change us because who we are now sucks.’

“Yeah. I think you’re right. Where exactly have you been the past couple years?”

‘Trying to get a hold of you but you’ve been way too stubborn until today. Now stop talking and drive. We don’t have much time left.’

Ward listened and put the jeep in drive, peeling out of the parking lot with purpose. He had fifteen minutes to get back to the school before practice ended. It was already almost four. He had to make it to the library before six and find a flower store. 

Ward thanked his lucky stars that he passed by no cps on his way to the school as he most certainly would have been pulled over. He pulled up just as he saw the cheerleaders come out of the building and parked his car before walking over to Kylie. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. 

“Ward! There you are! Where the hell have you been?! I tried calling you like fifty times!”

“Can we do this away from everyone.” Ward asked in a hushed tone. 

“No. I’m perfectly content with doing this right here. I’m not moving.”

“Kylie please.” He said not wanting to have an audience,

“No. Now where the hell have you been?!” She demanded stomping her foot and crossing her arms. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to do this. “I’m breaking up with you.” He blurted. 

Kylie looked shell shocked. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m not doing this anymore. I know what you’re planning on doing once you graduate. This morning was a mistake in every way and I’m not going to be your boy toy.”

“You can’t break up with me. Nobody dumps me. I’m the one who breaks up with people.”

“Not today. We’re done.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing.” She said with a venomous, threatening tone.

Much to his own surprise Ward smiled and replied, “Actually, I do. I’m saving myself from pretending to be someone I’m not anymore. Enjoy being fake with someone else.” He dismissed turning his back and walking away with a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that.

“Ward! Ward! Come back here! We’re through when I say we are! Ward!” She screamed after him. 

Ward paused and turned around for a moment and replied, “My name is Grant.” 

Kylie once more looked shocked and watched as Ward climbed into his jeep and drove off. 

Now to get flowers. As he waited for the red light to finally turn green he searched for a flower shop on his map and found one that was less than a mile from the library where Skye worked. Now he could only hope traffic wouldn’t be bad like it usually was at this hour. 

As he waited in the horrendous highway traffic, Ward turned up his music and began blasting AC/DC “Highway to Hell”. 

When he finally made it to the Flowers For All store he felt so out of place. Not letting that deter him he made his way to the front and asked for help in getting the Iris and Rose. He could tell that the florist was judging him and the fact he was buying flowers that represented friendship. She even made it a point to tell him. 

“Young man, you do realize these aren’t flowers you give to a girlfriend right?”

“I’m well aware. They’re for my friend which is why I wanted to get flowers that represented friendship, not love.”

“Oh, okay.” She said surprised that he knew. 

The price of the flowers was worth way less than Skye’s friendship but still put a decent dent in his wallet. He checked his watch and double-timed it to the library. He swung in and grabbed a front row spot and raced up the steps being careful not to damage the flowers in his haste. He tried to calm his beating heart but to no avail. As soon as he walked in he spotted Skye behind the counter. He took a couple deep breaths and then walked up to the counter ignoring the stares of the couple people actually in the library. 

“I was wondering if you could help me.” He spoke from in front of the counter as her back was turned to him. He watched her go stiff and it took a moment for her to stand up and finally turn around to face. 

“Why the hell are you here?” She whisper hissed walking up to him, keeping the counter as a barrier. 

“I wanted to give these to you.” He said nervously holding up the flowers. 

“If you think those are going to fix anything then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“No. You deserve them. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I broke up with Kylie. And I wanted to apologize profusely and get you back.”

“And you think this was gonna change something? I told you we were through. I don’t care that you finally broke up with that horrible girl, I don’t care that you bought me flowers, I care that you kissed me and that you are throwing your life away pretending to be someone you’re not. I don’t want to talk to you so don’t call me, don’t text, don’t look at me in school because I don’t care. I wish I had never met you. Now turn around and leave because I don’t want to look at you for another second.” She spat venomously. 

Ward felt a part of his soul get crushed by her words, and if he was honest he thought he was near to tears. But he respected Skye and he’d leave her alone even though he needed her. He left the flowers on the counter and gave a small smile before turning around and leaving without another word or glance. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye watched him leave and looked at the flowers he’d left behind. She recognized them as being friendship flowers. They were pretty flowers despite the fact Ward had bought them. As she walked home in the brisk weather she held the flowers close so that the wind wouldn’t damage them. She clipped the stems and put them in a vase of water in her room as decoration on her desk. She couldn’t believe the nerve he’d had. But she also couldn’t believe he’d broken up with Kylie. She pulled out her homework and was about to continue when Anna came bouncing into her room. 

“Skye you’re back! Oh! Pretty flowers. Where did you get them.”

“A guy gave them to me.” She replied. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” She asked with a giggle. 

“No. He was my friend but now he’s just somebody that I used to know.” Skye spoke with a small smile. “It’s complicated.”

“But I thought guys only buy flowers for pretty girls that they like?” Anna questioned . 

“Like I said, it’s complicated. So what do you need? Why did you come bouncing on in here?”

“Oh. I wanted to ask you if you would watch the Tinker Bell movie with me.”

“I have a bit more homework to do. Can we watch it in a half hour?” Skye asked not wanting to say no to the girl despite her troubles. 

“Sure. I’ll tell Rose. Yay! We’re gonna watch fairies!” Anna clapped excitedly as she skipped out of Skye’s room. 

She’d have to call Phil later and update him on all the horribly awry events that had transpired in the previous eight hours. As Skye got to work on her homework she wondered just how in the world she was going to be able to survive school the following day. It seemed like just her luck that she would be involved in so much drama after being at school for just two days. With a sigh she looked at the flowers and wished she could just rewrite the day entirely. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	5. Everything Crashes

Chapter 5: Everything Crashes

Life was miserable. Grant had never known what it was like to be bullied but now he understood. Six a.m. and already he’d received nasty posts to his timeline on Facebook, Tweets, and texts. He’d walked outside to find his beautiful jeep keyed, egged, marker on his windows that said ‘Loser and Dick’, and saran wrap on his mirrors and wheels. Cleaning off his car had taken up a lot of time and Grant found himself sprinting to class in the last thirty seconds before the bell rang clutching onto his backpack hoping he wouldn’t be late. He’d already been late so many times that he’d get detention if it happened again. He may have been a bad boy but detention was something he did not want to have to endure again. Two hours of sitting still only doing homework was the worst form of torture, well…not compared to his brother, but it was still pretty awful. Grant stepped foot into the class just seconds before the bell and sat down in his seat as Mr. Hoffman got up to begin his Comparative Government lesson for the day. As he got settled in he noticed all the people staring at him and some glaring. The atmosphere around felt tense like everyone was just waiting to beat him up. He suddenly felt on edge and not all like he was in control and ruled the school. Instead he was being treated like an outcast. 

When he leaned to talk to the girl beside him she scooted away and hissed at him. “Stay away from me you creep.” Grant was taken aback and leaned back over. He decided he’d try texting his friend to see what was going and what lie Kylie had seemingly spread already.

Hey dude. What’s going on? Why does it seem like everyone here wants to kill me?

#HitSquadIsLife

Don’t talk to me. Kylie told me what you did to her and her niece. 

Wait, what?

#HitSquadIsLife

I’m blocking you now you sicko. 

Ward stared at his phone in confusion. What was going on? He tried to get answers but no one would talk to him. Instead they were all glaring daggers at him. Ward ducked out of class as soon as it ended and tried to make his way through the hall to class. He was walking towards his classroom ignoring all the glares when he was body slammed into the lockers. He dropped to the floor and the guys who had done it walked away. Grant recognized them as members of the football team. He tried to recover and escape into the classroom but even then he was just confronted with more glares and looks of disgust. Nobody talked to him and it seemed like even his teacher wouldn’t look at him. For another hour and a half he kept his head down and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. He was hated for something he had no clue about and everyone was against him. He had no one, again. He was alone. His heart ached and he longed for a friend, someone he could talk to, someone who could tell him what was going on. 

When lunch time came he bolted and kept his head down hoping to be able to get some food and disappear into a corner that no one would take notice. He wasn’t so lucky. As he emerged out of the line with a tray of pizza, ranch, fruit, and some peach cobbler he looked around and found a secluded table no one was sitting at. He began walking, keeping his head down when suddenly he felt himself falling. Someone had tripped him and he now was on the floor wearing his lunch. Laughter erupted and as he stood up to try and get away he was blocked by Kylie, his previous best friend Jack, and Kyle, the Quarterback of the football team. He stood not knowing what would happen and prepared himself for a fight. 

“I told you not to cross me.” Kylie said with a devious look in her eye. 

“What did you say to everyone?”

“Only the truth. That when I came home from practice I saw you touching my niece and then you tried to rape me to keep me quiet.” She spoke. 

Grant stood looking at her with disgust and rage. “ You’re pathetic. You fabricated a whole story just to mask the truth that I broke up with you.” Kylie’s face changed to one of anger. 

Everyone in the cafeteria gathered around sensing a fight and waited to circle up to keep out the teachers and security guards. 

“Kyle, Jack, don’t let him lie to you. He needs to be taught what happens.” She said whipping up some fake tears for people around. Grant tensed up as Jack and Kyle advanced. Kyle swung first and Grant managed to duck and hit Jack who was trying to attack him from behind. Kyle kicked out and connected with the back of his knees. Grant crumpled to the ground and he felt the blows on his ribs. He curled up to protect his organs knowing he wouldn’t be able to get up and recover. He heard all the chants and yelling of people encouraging the fight. He endured several kicks and punches until he suddenly felt nothing. The crowd had gone silent and when he un curled himself he saw Skye standing over him and Phil, Clint, Natasha, and Maria all forming a circle around him. 

Skye was the one who spoke among them. “Why don’t you go pick on someone else mannequin girl. Go find some other boy to destroy because you’re not wanted here. And if you ever try to hurt him again or spread more rumors I’ll break your fingers off and shove them down your throat.” 

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are but-”

“I’m your worst nightmare bitch so back the hell off and leave before your skirt gets any tighter.” Skye retaliated. 

“You’re gonna regret this bitch.”

“Whore.” Skye replied as Kylie walked off with Kyle and Jack. The crowd was still silent and dissipated after Kylie left to return to their lunch. Skye knelt down beside him and he thought she was the most beautiful angel he’d ever seen. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked worried. Grant found himself too captivated by her to answer. “Phil, help me get him up.” Phil came over and helped him up. Grant cried out in pain a couple times as they helped him up. 

“Let’s get him out of here.” Clint said leading the way for them. Ward walked with Skye and Phil holding him up gingerly. Clint cleared out the men’s bathroom and left Natasha at the door to keep everyone out. They walked him over to the sink and had him lean up against the wall. 

“Hey man, can you take off your shirt?” Phil asked. 

Grant winced. “I can try.” With some help from Skye he managed to pull off the food covered shirt

“Those ribs already look bad Phil.” Maria commented. 

“I know.” He said. 

“Why are you guys doing this?” Grant asked confused. 

“I want to deck you for what you did to Skye but she refused to let me. Plus she’s the one who took off running to help you and I wasn’t about to let her go up against two guys on the football team. So you best be thanking her.” Phil informed taking the wet paper towel from Clint and pressing it to his side. 

Grant looked to Skye and his heart beat a little faster knowing she had come to his rescue. He met her eyes and smiled. “Thank you.”

Skye simply nodded. “I’m still pissed at you.” She murmured. Grant hissed out pain as Phil applied another cold wet paper towel to his side. 

“Sorry man. Maria is going to get ice now but for now this is what we have.” 

“No no, I’m fine. I’ve had worse before.”

“What do you mean you’ve had worse before?” Skye asked suddenly worried. 

“It’s nothing. Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“No. Grant Ward. What do you mean you’ve had worse before? This is already pretty bad.”

“Skye, it’s nothing. Forget I said anything, okay.” He said becoming worried but giving her a small smile anyway. He didn’t want to tell her yet about his family. 

“Skye.” Phil said softly. Skye listened to Phil and bit her lip. 

“Hey, Hawk, you still carry an extra shirt in your car?” Phil asked curiously. 

“You know I do.” Clint said skeptically. 

“Mind sneaking out to your car to get it for Ward?”

“Grant. You can call me Grant.” He said to Phil but looked to Skye with a hopeful smile. 

“Okay. Grant.” Phil corrected. 

“A chance to prove that I can beat the school security system? Hell yeah.” He said excitedly. As he walked out Maria came walking in with two quart sized bags of ice. 

“I had to use all my charm to convince the nurse to give me two full bags.” Maria said to Phil. 

“I owe you one Maria.”

“You owe me dinner.” She corrected. 

Phil smirked and nodded. “Deal. Skye, hold this bag up against his lower ribs.” Phil instructed handing a bag to Skye. Skye did as she was told and watched Grant’s face contort into pain. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“I have some Tylenol in my bag that you can take.” She said softly to him. Grant opened his eyes and met her beautiful concerned orbs. He saw just how worried she truly was about him and it warmed his heart. 

“That would be great. Thanks.” 

“I’ll buy you lunch.” Phil said as he held the other bag of ice to his ribs. 

“That’s fine. You’ve already done more than enough for me.” Grant dismissed not wanting to take his money. 

“I know. But I want to.” He countered. 

“Thanks.” Grant replied after a few moments spent in silence. 

Clint came walking in with a shirt in his hands and a grin on his face. “And this is why I’m the best spy.” He boasted tossing the shirt to Skye who caught it and stretched it out to look at it. It was just a plain grey T-shirt. Skye handed it to Grant who carefully shimmied on the shirt. It was a little tight on him but fit nicely. 

“Thank you.” 

“Sorry, I don’t carry any extra pants.”

“It’s cool man. Thank you again for the shirt.”

“Yeah. Looks good on you. You’ve definitely got a nice physique man. Eight pack, nice biceps, toned back muscles.”

“Are you man-crushing on his body?” Maria asked with a laugh. 

“No.” Clint defended. “I’m admiring his handiwork.” 

Skye couldn’t help but chuckle and neither could Phil. “Think you can manage to hold the ice up while I go get you lunch?”

“Yeah. I’ll be good. Thank you again for all your help.” Phil nodded and walked out. 

“Come on guys, let’s give them a minute.” Phil said to Clint and Maria as he looked to Skye and nodded. 

They vacated the men’s bathroom and left Skye alone with him to talk. “Thank you Skye. Really. That was really nice of you to do especially when I didn’t deserve it. You’re right to be pissed at me. I really did royally screw up. But I promise you nothing about me you’ve heard today is true.” He spoke not breaking eye contact wanting her to really know how grateful he was and how honest he was being. “I’m so so sorry for being a class A jerk to you. Can you please forgive me? I never meant to make to you think you couldn’t trust me and I’m so sorry I kissed you. I didn’t know how to tell you that you were the one I want to be with and not Kylie and I thought kissing you would make you understand. I didn’t realize it would push you away.”

Skye searched his eyes and found no sign of deception and found that he really was remorseful. “I forgive you.” She spoke softly. His eyes seemed to light up. 

“Can we be friends again? Please? I have no one.” He spoke sadly. 

“Yeah. But no more kissing, ever.” She said holding up a finger. 

“Not even on the cheek?” He questioned with a playful, teasing smile on his lips. 

“Aren’t you a comedian.” She replied with the same smile. “Oh and for the record, for the two seconds before realization hit, I did enjoy it. It was very pleasant.” Grant found himself grinning. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” She replied with a smile. “But you’ll never be doing it again.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Grant teased.

“Oh shut up.” Skye said with a roll of her eyes. 

“You wanna re-do that kiss? It might change your mind.” He tempted. 

“I’m not kissing you Grant.”

“Fine.” He resigned with a sigh. He looked in the mirror and picked some things out his hair trying not to wince in front of Skye despite the sharp pain in his side. When he finished he washed his hands holding the ice to his side with his elbow and forearm. 

“Ready?” Skye asked after his hands were dried.

“Yeah.” He replied. Skye stood beside him and wrapped her arm around him to make sure he had someone to lean on in case it hurt too much. As they walked out Natasha moved away from the door and walked back with them. 

“How are you doing?” She questioned. 

“Better. Thank you for helping.” Grant thanked with a groan as he re-adjusted the ice. The three of them walked to the table everyone else was sitting at and ignored some of the fleeting glances. Grant sat beside Skye and used her to hold himself up as he ate and held the ice. There were only ten minutes of lunch remaining and so the friends all quickly ate and forewent any more conversing.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch resounded everyone circled up around Grant after Phil returned all the trays and made sure no one came to try and mess with him. Skye held him to her side and glared at everyone who looked at him the wrong way. They made it to his classroom without any other incidents and Skye was reluctant to let him stay alone. 

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes to give you the medicine so just write a pass to go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you back out here.”

“I can’t thank you all enough for doing this for me.”

“Well this side of you is much more appealing than you as a jerky jock.” Clint spoke candidly. 

Grant couldn’t help but chuckle and looked sideways at Skye. “I told you.” She murmured with a small smile. 

“We got a minute to get to class guys.” Maria spoke up. 

“I’ll see you in a few.” Skye said to Grant letting go of him. He nodded and walked into his classroom holding the bag of ice to his side. Grant ignored the looks from his classmates and made his way to his desk. 

Everyone took off running to their classes trying to make it in time before the bell called them out as being late. They all made it back to their respective classes and a couple people looked at Skye and Phil with admiration while still others looked at them with a look that said they didn’t know how they felt. 

Fifteen minutes passed and Skye met Grant outside of his class just as she’d said. “Wanna take a walk with me to the water fountain?” She asked with a small smile. 

“Sure. As long as you hold me up.”

“I know you don’t need my help.” She said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t hurt.” Grant replied with a smile. Skye rolled her eyes but wrapped an arm around him and held him to her side. They walked to the nearest water fountain a hall away and Skye slipped him the Tylenol as he bent down to drink the water. He swished the water around until it picked up the two pills and flowed down his throat. 

“How do I thank you guys?” He asked genuinely searching for some way to pay them back. 

“Just be who you really are Grant.” Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“You know, for someone who’s pissed at me you’re certainly being exceptionally nice.” Skye laughed and looked down at the ground.

“Shut up.” She said softly. 

Grant smiled. “Thank you Skye, really.” 

“You’re welcome Grant.” Skye quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

His face lit up. “Wow. You know…you missed.” 

“No, no I didn’t. I’m not kissing you Grant.” She responded with a shake of her head. 

“You will, someday.” He replied. 

“Alright. Time to head back to class.” Skye rolled her eyes and nudged him in the direction back towards class. 

“You know. I never thought I’d see the day when I’d be the one who was an outcast and being beat up in school. It sucks.”

“Do you regret it?” She asked curiously as they walked. 

“Not if it means getting you back.” He replied with a smile. 

“You’re a shameless flirt Grant Ward.”

“I’m serious Skye. You found the right group of friends. I wish I had found people like them earlier.”

“They are pretty great.” She chimed in. “But they can be your friends now too.” 

“That would be great. I’m sure they’d love getting to know you like I did.” She said shoulder bumping him. 

They stopped outside of his classroom. “So, how are you holding up? I heard the rumor going around. I know it’s not true.”

“Yeah. I’m…I’ll be fine. I’m a survivor. I’ve endured worse.” He spoke looking down at the ground before meeting her eyes with a fake reassuring smile. 

“What are you not telling me?”

“We all have our secrets Skye. Someday I’ll reveal some of mine to you.” He said letting go of her and opening up the door to his classroom.

Skye watched him go. She suspected that Grant had just as bad of a childhood and family life as she did. She knew if there was one thing she hated it was people pushing her for information about her past, so she knew that pushing Grant would result in anger rather than answers. 

She made her way back to class and couldn’t seem to focus on the Civil War. He thoughts were consumed by the pure evil that Kylie was. She was the devil in a woman’s body with tight clothing and a helluva lot of makeup that made her look more ridiculous than attractive. She wore heels that made her look like she was dressing for the club and not school. That girl was everything Skye despised and she wished she’d had the chance to slap her but she’d been more concerned about protecting Grant. 

Skye quickly rushed out of her class and made her way to Grant after class ended to walk with him to class. He didn’t need to get in another fight. Skye was sure he could handle himself but his ribs would already be bruised from the kicks and punches. She found him a few feet away from his classroom walking normally but with just a slight favor to his right side. She walked right up next to him and held him and he just looked at her and smiled. They didn’t say a word as they walked and ignored everyone who muttered nasty things about them and glared. 

They stuck together in Mr. Howard’s class and everyone who so much as looked at Grant; Skye shot a venomous look to. It was when school finally ended that they both released a breath of relief. They quickly hurried to his car so as to avoid conflict but weren’t so lucky. Kylie was waiting with her pack of party Barbie’s at his Jeep. 

“So this is why you left me? You cheating son of a bitch.”

“We’re not dating slutty Anna; so back the hell off and leave him alone. Go back to the club you came from and sleep with those guys.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“I’m the girl who’s telling you to shut up and back up.” Skye retaliated letting go of Grant and walking up to Kylie invading her space. Kylie had a slight height advantage but Skye looked way more intimidating. Kylie reached out to push Skye but Skye grabbed her arm and twisted her in such a way where she flipped Kylie onto her back on the ground. She heard the gasp from the Barbie’s clique and stomped her foot in their direction. The clique all jumped back frightened. 

Kylie groaned from the ground. “Grant, get in the Jeep.” Skye instructed looking back to grant who’s mouth was hanging open in shock. “Grant, the Jeep.” Skye repeated breaking him out of his trance. Grant did as he was told and opened the door and threw in his backpack before climbing in. 

“You attack him again and I’ll leave you so black and blue people are going to think you just came from Michael Jackson’s thriller music video.” Skye threatened to Kylie who just looked up at her with fear. Skye backed away and walked around to the passenger side of the Jeep. As soon as she was far enough away from Kylie her clique ran to help her up and moved her away from the Jeep just as Grant backed out. 

Once the school was just a spot in his rear view mirror he turned to Skye and said, “Who was that? You like became a ninja.” He said in awe. 

“I’ve never done that before.” She spoke a little scared of what she had just done. “Matt, the security guard taught me a few moves to use in case someone ever tried to assault me and when she reached out to shove me I just went into instinct mode. I don’t know what came over me. I think I was just so furious with her.”

“Well thank you. You were super hot back there.” Grant spoke with a smile. 

Skye just laughed and shook her head as she looked out her window. “So where are we going?” 

“To get celebratory ice cream. My treat. Then I’ll drop you off at the library. I know you have to work today.” He informed. 

“Thanks. Ice cream sounds delicious.”

“Perfect. Because we’re going to Friendly’s.” Grant smiled. 

“Never been.” Skye replied. 

“What?! Oh my god. Forget ice cream then. We’re getting a full meal and we’re ordering from the kid’s menu because it is the bomb.” 

Skye laughed at his childish moment and when she looked at him she felt everything slam into her like a Mack truck. He was gorgeous and he was changing. This side of him was so beautiful that Skye couldn’t help but like him. In that moment everything about him drew her in and she cursed silently in her head. She did not want to even begin to fall for Grant Ward. And yet…she knew she couldn’t stop herself from doing so. She was going to be in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd love to hear feedback guys!!!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Skye was laughing at a story Grant had told her about a failed science experiment as they were waiting for the check when she remembered that she was supposed to have met FitzSimmons in the library to work on their lab report. Skye quickly grabbed her phone, alarming Grant, and looked to the time displayed. 3:10 p.m. 

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly shifting, ready to help. 

“I was supposed to meet FitzSimmons this afternoon to do my lab report with them.” She groaned face palming. 

“Who?” Grant asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, my lab partners. They’re super smart.”

“Oh, I think I know them. They wear cardigans right?” Grant asked. 

“Yeah.” Skye affirmed taking a sip of her Royal Razz drink. 

“The nerds of the school. Wow. You make friends really fast.” Grant said with admiration. 

“Not really. There are just some really nice people here.”

“Clearly you’re not talking about me.” He said with a smirk as he finished off his Friendly’s Shirley Temple.

“That’s not true. You’re pretty nice.”

“No. You’re the nice one. I’m a class A jerk.”

“Reforming class A jerk.” Skye corrected.

Grant smiled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She smiled. 

“What time do you have to be at work?”

“Four. I normally just show up early because I’d rather be there not getting paid than at the orphanage.”

“I take it that’s your favorite place on Earth then?” He asked with a curious smile. 

“Yeah. It’s my place of refuge. Friends are fleeting but books are forever. They’re the one constant in my crazy life.” 

“I don’t think I have a favorite place, some place that’s my own.” Grant spoke disappointed.

“You could make this your place. I’m sure if you got to know the people here they wouldn’t mind you coming in and sitting, doing homework, whatever.” Skye suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“This can be our place to hang out.” He suggested instead. 

“Yeah. That’d be cool. I’ll have to come check out the garage you work out sometime.”

“I can give you the grand tour. I mean it’s not that big but still.” He shrugged feeling his heart beat a little faster at the idea. “That check needs to hurry so I can get you to work on time.” He spoke shifting in his seat uncomfortable at the prospect of her getting to work late because of him. “You know what I’ll just go up and talk to them myself.” He said getting up before Skye could protest and tell him it wasn’t a big deal.

As he was gone Skye found her mind drifting and day dreaming about a future date here. She could picture it already. They’d go out bowling and then come here after for dessert. They’d laugh and have fun and he’d tell her she was beautiful and her heart would flutter. He’d kiss her goodnight and she’d walk into the orphanage feeling on top of the world. He came walking back up to her with a grin on his lips and she was shaken out of fantasy and back into reality. 

“It’s all paid for. We can leave now. Let’s get you to your books.” Skye cleared her throat and Grant noticed how her demeanor changed. She almost seemed flustered. He wondered if he was seeing things, which was a big possibility considering how beat up he was. Maybe he’d taken a hit to the head and forgot it? No, no Skye would have looked at his head if he’d been hit. So he wasn’t imagining things, maybe he’d come back when she was fantasizing? That was a possibility. That meant she could be flustered especially if it was him she just so happened to be daydreaming about. This thought made him grin even bigger. He’d have to ask her in the jeep and confirm his suspicions. 

Skye stayed close to him in case he felt dizzy and needed help walking to the car. She noticed his sudden increase in mood and wondered what had made him so joyful. When they got into the jeep and onto the road they both remained silent for a few minutes and co-incidentally asked their question at the same time. 

“Were you fantasizing about me earlier?”

“What’s got you happy all of a sudden?”

They both looked at the other and laughed at the odds of being in sync. 

“Sorry. You started first. What were you asking?” Skye said letting him go first. 

“Oh, no you can go first.” He offered. 

“No, you go.”

He shook his head and asked with his eyes firmly planted on the road and the traffic, “Were you fantasizing about me earlier?”

Skye’s eyes went wide and she thought she’d been found out just by her reaction but noticed he wasn’t looking at her. She quickly reeled in her thoughts and came up with a story. He’d clearly noticed that she’d looked flustered. “No. Just something from my past.” She said evenly, proud of herself for having a very convincing tone. 

“Oh.” She heard the disappointment in his voice and couldn’t help but smile internally. 

“I told you I’m not interested Grant.” She said more for herself than for him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I remember.” He said clearing his throat. “So uh, what were you asking?” He deflected hoping to get off the subject of his mis-interpretation. 

“I was wondering what made you happy so suddenly. You came back to the table and your face was lit up.” She answered. 

Grant knew he now had to come up with a story for her because he couldn’t tell her that he was overjoyed at the prospect of her liking him with just a fraction of the attraction he felt towards her. “I uh, nothing. I was just happy thinking about how you helped me out in a big way today. That’s all. No one’s ever stood up for me like that before.” It wasn’t technically a lie, he had thought about that before, it just wasn’t the truth of what had made him so happy.

“Well, like I said before, you’ve got friends you can count on now. Phil and everyone else are a great group of people to hang around. If you’re free later tonight I think I can arrange for a hang out. Oh, never mind.” She said dejectedly. 

“What?” He asked concerned glancing sideways at her. 

“You shouldn’t be doing anything but resting. Your ribs are going to be all shades of color in the morning and you need to be putting ice on it. I’d have your mom or dad look it over just in case.” 

She watched his body tense at the mention of his mom and dad and wondered what his story was. “Um, yeah.” He spoke nervously. Skye heard the underlying tone of fear in his voice and she suddenly was very concerned. 

“Grant, what aren’t you telling me?” She asked softly for the second time that day. 

“Look, my family, they couldn’t care less about me. My parents are…awful and my older brother is worse. The reason I became tough, callous, a jerk, it’s because I wanted someone to like me and not have to be a scared kid all the time. I learned to fight so I could protect myself and my little brother. You may not have had a family but I’d rather have no family and turn out like you than who I am now.”

Skye reached over and placed her hand on top of his on the steering wheel. “They beat you, don’t they.” She said sadly. Grant stayed silent and it was the only answer Skye needed. Skye felt an overwhelming sadness and a sharp pain in her heart. 

“Please, don’t cry Skye.” Grant requested trying to swallow back his own tears. He needed to clear his mind and focus on the roads. 

“Sure.” She said but Grant could hear the tremor in her voice. They remained in silence and Skye eventually withdrew her hand but Grant wanted the comfort and took his hand off the wheel and grasped her hand with a squeeze. 

For a while they were silent just watching the road. Skye was looking out the window letting silent tears fall down her face. She’d judged him all wrong this whole time. The fact he was still doing as well as he was despite years of abuse was quite simply amazing. Today he was continuing to change her entire view of who Grant Ward was. 

“You know you’re not at all like the jerk you keep on claiming to be.” Skye softly said still looking out the window.

“Yeah I am. You just see a different side of me.” He replied sadly. 

“Something tells me you’re the one casting a negative image of yourself when you’re really quite wonderful.” She squeezed his hand just as he pulled up to the library. Skye quickly wiped away her tears with her hand as casually as she could but Grant wasn’t fooled. 

“Skye, I’ll be okay. I’m a survivor, it’s what I do.” He said returning the squeeze giving her a false small smile. 

“Be careful okay, ice those ribs, hide from your family, and call or text me if you need to or you just want to. I’ll see you tomorrow Grant. Thanks for the dessert and ride.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me and helping to patch me up. And I want to thank you for being my friend. Kind of nice to see what actual friends do.” He said with a grateful smile. Grant finally released her hand reluctantly and she gave him another small smile before grabbing her bag and getting out of the jeep. She waved goodbye as he drove away and was both sad to see him go and grateful that she wouldn’t have to risk alerting him to the fact she was beginning to really like him. She worried about his ribs and hoped they’d be able to heal properly. She didn’t have the full story about his family but it was enough to make her anxious about him going home. 

She walked up the steps to the library and breathed a sigh of relief once inside. It always set her at ease. Skye was looking forward to being able to work and be left to her thoughts. 

XxxxXXxxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Grant breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled up to the house and saw that his brother’s car and his parent’s cars were absent from the driveway. He walked inside and headed straight upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. Breathing heavily from the painful walk upstairs he went into his fridge freezer and grabbed out some icepacks he kept stored away for football injuries. Grant made sure his phone was in his pocket and that water was by his bed before he lay down. He stripped off his shirt with a cry of pain and lay down with a groan. He adjusted the ice to the places that hurt the most and sighed in relief when he was finally comfortable. He drew out his phone and stared at Skye’s contact before removing his signature, unable to come up with a new one, and finally texting her. 

Can you send me a picture of you that I can put in your contact info?  
Whoa! No signature. So weird. And I guess. How are you doing? Do you have ice on your ribs?

Stop worrying about me Skye, I’ll be fine. And yes I have ice. 

Ward took a selfie for her of him lying in bed with the ice all over his ribs. He sent it with a follow up text. 

See. Ice. 

My word. I can already see the color starting. So um, how are you really?

No one’s home Skye. I’m okay. And I still need that picture. ;)

Skye rolled her eyes and scrolled through her phone until she found a picture she liked. It was a selfie she’d taken just before going to work on a day she thought she looked nice. She sent it to Ward knowing he had some ulterior motive. 

Ward grinned when he saw the picture. She looked absolutely magnificent. He immediately saved the photo and set it as his screensaver. He’d have to take a photo of the two of them so he could have it as his new screensaver. He’d lost track of time staring at the photo captivated by how she was beautiful without trying and received another text from Skye. 

You still there?

Yeah. Sorry, got distracted. 

By what? I thought no one was home. 

I…drifted. 

You were staring at the photo weren’t you? -_-

Hey, I can’t help it. You’re beautiful 

Don’t start. Let’s just focus on you. 

What’s there to focus on? My bruised body? Beautiful abs? Chiseled features? Killer cheekbones?

-_- really? Not that that doesn’t sound…fun…but yeah it doesn’t. How about we talk about what you plan on doing for dinner. Does your family make dinner? How do you even live there? The fact you haven’t run away is incredible.   
Skye, relax. You weren’t worried about me before and you don’t need to now. Really. Just stay focused on work and your friends. I’ll be fine like I always am. 

I didn’t worry about you because I didn’t know you were getting beat at home. 

Please don’t make me regret telling you. I get that you care and that’s why you’re worried but I really don’t want you to treat me any differently. I don’t want pity I just want you.

I mean a friend. I just want a friend. 

:( I know that’s not at all what you meant but sure. We’ll go with that. 

Yup. 

A door slammed from below and Grant swallowed and held his breath. He heard a female voice that wasn’t his sister followed by Maynard’s voice. He released the breath he’d been holding and closed his eyes in relief. He’d be spared from Maynard’s wrath today. 

You taken any more medicine?

Nope. And I’m not about to get up. Maynard, my older brother just got home. He brought a girl so I should be fine but I could still run into him and if he sees me beat up and weak I’m just asking to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

Oh. I see. 

Yup yup. I don’t think I’ll be getting off my bed anytime soon. Not unless I have to go to the bathroom. 

When do you turn 18? You could leave the house. 

Jan 7th

No way! I’m older than you? I turn 18 next month. Nov 18th. I’ve set aside enough money that I’m thinking about getting my own place so I don’t have to stay in the orphanage. 

How on earth are you going to get to school?

Oh…I didn’t think about that. IDK. I guess I just walk to the bus drop point.   
Really? That doesn’t sound safe. 

I’m sure I’d be fine. Besides, it’s not definite yet. I have a lot saved in the bank but I’d have to find someplace first Grant. Don’t you go getting all protective over me now too. ;)

I…I’m merely making observations and offering scenarios. 

Uh huh. Sure you are. 

;)

You’re such a shameless flirt you know. 

What? No. Me? You must be talking about someone else. ;)

You’re never going to give up are you?

Nope because life is short and you are hot. ;)

Would you stop with the winky faces? 

You made one. ;)

One. I used one. You’ve made one in every single text since then. -_- I’m going to start making tallies. 

You do that babe and it’ll keep you up all night. ;)

Don’t call me babe. I hate that word. >:( 

Oh snap. Girl broke out the angry face. :P

You put that tongue back in your mouth right now before I shove it back in your mouth. 

That sounds dirty. ;)

OH MY GOD!! NO!! GRANT WARD! 

;) :P XD

You are incorrigible. I literally turned red. If someone gets a hold of my phone they would be scarred by your texts. At least my innocence is on record. 

So why exactly are you against liking me? I’m very attractive and I’ve heard from other sources that I’m nice. ;)

Don’t use my words against me. Besides, I just got out of a bad relationship. I don’t need to be getting into another one. 

I’m not anything like that other guy. I would never anything to you. 

Grant. It’s not up for debate. Luke didn’t just cheat on me with Emily. He took photos I sent him and he photo-shopped them. He made me look like a criminal and a whore and he sent it to the entire school and put it on Facebook. He told everyone I was an orphan and he ruined my life and turned my friends against me. There’s a reason that I left that school Grant. 

Wow. I’m surprised you told me that. 

You shared something personal and hard for you and I figured I’d do the same. 

:) Well thank you. You know I’ve never told anyone in my life anything about my family. 

:) Thanks for trusting me. 

Ditto. You’re still working right?

Of course. I wouldn’t text you and not work. I’m not a terrible employee. 

Okay. I just didn’t want to be distracting you from your work. 

Trust me you’re not. It’s so slow today. Gug. Why is no one here? It’s always busy. 

Maybe this is the universe’s way of telling you that you should keep talking to me. :D

I planned on doing that anyway Grant. 

You’re not gonna stop worrying about me are you?

No. Of course not. 

Well then I get to worry about you too. 

You have nothing to worry about. I’m fine Grant. 

So am I. 

Oh please. 

Skye. I’ve lived like this my whole life. I know this is hard for you to accept but you worrying is not going to help me, really. What you can do to help me is kiss all my boo boos. :)

You really are incorrigible. 

Yes I am. ;)

I’m definitely never telling you what I was dreaming about earlier. 

…you didn’t mean to type that did you?

No. No I did not. You’re not going to let me forget that are you?

Nope. 

Great… -_-

So it was me, wasn’t it :P I knew it. 

...No.

You were fantasizing about me. ;) Don’t worry Skye, I don’t mind. It’s actually encouraged. 

I’m going to slaughter you. 

Is that what you did in your daydream of me?

I’m serious. Next time I see you you’re dead. 

There’s no shame in admitting you’re attracted to me. I find myself saying the same thing sometimes too. 

You are one ridiculous boy. 

I can be your ridiculous boy though. ;)

Grant Ward.

Skye. :) Oh and my middle name is Douglass for if I’ve been a bad boy and you want to use my full name. I’m sure it’d sound sexy. 

I will stop talking to you…

Fine. I’ll stop. It’s just fun ruffling your feathers. 

Yeah well I’ll ruffle your feathers. 

;) Is that a threat or a promise?

Grant Douglass Ward I will buy a fish and smack you so hard you’ll smell like fish for days. 

XD Oh Skye. Hey I have to get up for a minute and put these ice packs back in the freezer and I’m gonna try to sneak to the bathroom. 

Okay. Be careful. 

Grant pocketed his phone and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he sat up and took off the ice packs that had become water and put them back in his freezer. He opened his door carefully and listened for any sounds. When he heard no commotion in the halls he quietly snuck down the hall to he bathroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him not allowing anyone to get in. When Ward got back into his room he locked his room again and was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He knew Skye was right to worry; he did every day, wondering if each day would be his last. Grant yawned and stopped mid yawn clutching his ribs. Breathing was so excruciating. 

I’m back but I’m actually going to take a nap. 

Sleep tight. 

I’ll try. I’ll talk to ya later. 

Alright. Bye. 

Bye.

Grant yawned again and tears fell from his eyes from the pain. He slowly crawled under the covers and put in his ear buds playing his sleep playlist. He was out in minutes with a smile on his face and Skye in his thoughts. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	7. Week 2, Day 4 AKA Tuesday AKA The Day A Plot Is Hatched AKA The Day Skye Tells Grant

Chapter 7: Week 2, Day 4 AKA Tuesday AKA The Day A Plot Is Hatched AKA The Day Skye Tells Grant  
Skye walked outside of the orphanage ready to go to school when she saw Phil’s car waiting outside for her. She looked at it curiously before going to get in. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m taking you to get breakfast.”

“You mean you’re going to bribe me with food to tell you what’s going on with Grant.” She smirked as she fastened her seatbelt. 

“Yeah, basically.” He shoulder shrugged putting the car in drive and peeling away from the orphanage. 

“FYI, I would have done it without the bribe.” She informed as he headed into the city to find the only place open at six thirty am. 

“So, what happened yesterday with Ward?” Phil asked. 

“Well, I walked him to class and then to his car where we saw Kylie and I basically verbally and a little physically kicked her ass. Then we went to Friendly’s but something happened on the way there and all of sudden it was like the attraction Mack truck slammed into my chest and now I like him and it sucks because I didn’t want to. Anyways, so we were at Friendly’s and it was my first time eating there and we talked for a little bit and then I got caught day-dreaming about a future date with him there. After that he took me to work and we texted until he took a nap. He kept on flirting with me too, shamelessly I might add.” She said filling Phil in but keeping out the small detail where Grant was afraid of his family and got beat by them. That was his secret to share and he had trusted her not to share it.

“Wow. So what are you going to do?”

“About what?” Skye asked confused. 

“Liking him.” Phil said as though it was obvious. 

“Oh. I don’t know. Keep telling him I’m not interested and hope I don’t slip up and tell him that I actually am.”

“Why not just tell him you are but that you aren’t ready for a relationship? It’s better to just be honest and not deny how you feel. Maria and I did that for the longest time and it wasn’t until Clint had had enough that he locked us in a room together. It was much easier after that.”

“Yeah but you both wanted a relationship.” Skye corrected

“Sure but being honest up front would have saved us a lot of time and un-necessary heartache.” Phil added encouraging Skye to tell Grant. 

“The real reason I don’t want to is because of my ex.” She said her eyes cast down. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to tell the story again. “My last school I was at, my boyfriend, Luke Gopurt, I thought he was my prince, the guy I’d stay with for years and years. He was popular and funny and he was sweet but he had been dating the mean girl at our school. She really was a mean girl, I mean it’s funny because she’s just like Kylie; she just had better fashion and more money. Emily Klundsilen was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with and no one wanted to be enemies with. Anyways, Luke and Emily had been dating since their freshman year before I came and Luke started flirting with me and I initially rebuffed his affections because I knew he was taken but then when he asked me out he told me he had broken up with Emily and so I said yes. We dated for months and he even met Mrs. Bourell, the Librarian I’m close with. He even had her fooled and she never gets fooled. So after six months of dating I finally found out that he had never broken up with Emily and simultaneously Emily found out he was dating me. I don’t know what exactly happened but when I went to confront him about it I ran into Emily and she said that I was the one who made the move first and that I was going to pay for trying to steal her boyfriend. So I never found Luke but what I did find was pictures that I had sent him photo-shopped to the point where they looked real that were incriminating me as being a criminal. One of them was a picture of me breaking into Emily’s house and others were photo shopped to make me look like I was a prostitute. The people I thought were my friends turned on me and they sided with everyone else in thinking I really was a criminal and a whore. Luke then started spreading rumors about how he’d caught me one time on the street. As if that wasn’t bad enough he then told everyone that I was an orphan and that my parents got rid of me because I wasn’t wanted and they thought I was a freak. Things there just got so bad and after a week of being bullied and having those pictures everywhere I dropped out and came here.” Skye took another breath and finally looked over at Phil. She saw how his hands were white-knuckling the wheel and his eyes had a fury and rage she had never seen before. 

“You shouldn’t have told me all that Skye.” He said in a low voice. “Because now I’m going to kill that guy.”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t need you and Grant being arrested for beating him to a pulp.”

“Grant knows too?” He asked keeping his eyes focused on the McDonald’s building he was parked in front of. 

“Not full details but he knows enough to where he wants to hurt Luke.”

“We wouldn’t hurt him Skye, we’d kill him.”

“No, Phil. Luke is someone you shouldn’t even waste your breath on so please don’t do anything.”

Phil kept silent but in his mind he was already formulating a plan where he and Grant would take a field trip to find this Luke and have a long, bloody, painful talk using their fists and knees. 

“I promise you Skye I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again.” Skye smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you for being such a protective big brother.” Phil gave her a tight-lipped smile still fuming. Once they got to school he was going to go in search of Ward so they could plan out their night out. 

“Yeah. Let’s go in and get an Egg McMuffin.” He said unbuckling and going around to open the door for Skye. If there was one thing Phil was not going to do it was going to let this Luke go un-punished. 

XxxxXXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Phil was walking laps around the school before he finally found Ward walking slowly to class, sticking to the walls trying to blend in. He had his hoodie covering his face and hands shoved in his jeans. 

“Ward.” Phil called out. Grant looked up at the sound of his name and Phil could tell he looked relived to find the person who had called him was not someone wanting to hurt him. Grant made his way over to Phil and stayed in the corner of the wall. 

“Hey, is something up with Skye?” He asked worried. 

“No. She’s fine, sort of. I picked her up from her…place and on our way to breakfast she told me the full story of why she left and it left me furious. She said she told you the general idea of what happened. Well it’s actually worse and I think that guy needs to be taught a lesson. I was wondering if you would want to join me on a road trip to uh…have a talk with him.”

“If by talk you mean smash his head into a pole then hell yes I want to come.”

“Are you up for tracking this guy down today after school at my place and taking a trip tomorrow?” Phil offered. 

“Yeah. Let me give you my number so we can talk. I’m assuming Skye knows nothing of this.” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“And it needs to stay that way.” Phil said with a nod. 

“Got it. Let me see your phone.” Ward said holding out his hand. Phil handed over his phone and Grant quickly entered in his contact information. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah. See you then Ward.”

“Call me Grant please.” Grant said with a wince at his last name. 

“Call me Phil.” Coulson replied holding out his hand. Grant shook his hand and smiled. They both nodded to each other and went their separate ways. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

As soon as Skye walked into her Chemistry class she began to apologize profusely to FitzSimmons. 

“I am so so sorry. I completely forgot we were supposed to meet. Yesterday was such a crazy day and I am so sorry, I did not mean to ditch you guys at all.”

“Skye, calm down.” Fitz said putting both his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them. 

“We know what happened yesterday. We don’t blame you for forgetting.” Simmons reassured with a smile. 

“Yeah, standing up for someone and jumping in the middle of a fight is completely acceptable as an excuse.”

“I’m still really sorry. I stuck with Grant to make sure no one tried messing with him again. He got hurt pretty bad and he can’t go see a doctor.”

“Simmons could check him out.” Fitz volunteered. 

“Fitz!” Simmons cried. 

“Really?” Skye asked surprised. 

“Yeah, she makes a pretty good doctor.” Fitz said with a proud smile.

“No, I Fitz, stop. I just know what I learned from my internship and some research of my own.” Simmons said going red. 

“Don’t listen to her, she’s being modest.” Fitz protested kissing Jemma’s cheek. 

“Would you do that Simmons?” Skye asked hoping she would say yes. 

“Sure.” Simmons relented with a sigh. 

“Oh thank you thank you. Just follow me once class is over. He’s in my last class.”

“Okay.” FitzSimmons spoke in unison. 

“I’m really sorry again guys. I promise I can stay after today.”

“It’s fine Skye.” Simmons reassured once more. 

Skye gave them each a hug and thanked them for their kindness. The bell then rang signaling the start of class and they all took their seats to listen to Mrs. Scronce begin the teaching for that day. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye and FitzSimmons stood outside of Skye’s classroom and waited for Ward to show up. May passed by them with a lingering glance of curiosity but continued inside. Ward was the last to show up and they all knew they’d be late for class.

“Hey Skye. What’s going on?”

“This is FitzSimmons. Simmons has some medical experience so she’s going to look you over for me just to be sure you’re okay.” Ward sighed and looked up at her with a shake of his head. 

“And there’s no way I can convince you I don’t need it, is there?”

“Nope.” All three spoke at once. 

“Let’s go into the boys bathroom. It’s right here but it’ll keep prying eyes away. Fitz will guard the door while I look you over and Skye is clearly going to want to be with me.” Simmons suggested. 

They all made their way a couple feet to the bathroom around the corner and inside.

“Okay doc. So what do you need me to do?”

“Take off your shirt. I need to inspect your ribs and make sure there is no bruising because of fractures or breaks. Are you able to do that?” She instructed. 

“Well I mean it hurts like hell but I can do it.” 

“Would it be better if I had Skye take it off?” Simmons asked to which Skye shot her a glare and Grant grinned. 

“You know, that sounds like a great idea.” Grant commented. 

Skye rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that Grant assumed was her protest. She carefully removed his shirt and met his eyes after she managed to get it off with minimal pain incurred. 

“When are you going to stop denying you’re into me?” He whispered with a grin. 

Skye cleared her throat and backed up saying to Simmons, “You’re on Simmons.”

Jemma stepped up and un-wrapped the bandage that was wrapped around Grant’s side. As she did she heard Skye’s sharp intake from behind but continued on. 

“Grant…” Skye breathed meeting his eyes with a horrified look. 

“That bad huh?” 

“Both of you quiet please. Don’t speak unless you’re in pain when I press on your ribs.” Simmons instructed. 

She felt around the left side of his ribs and there was only slight wincing but as soon as she began pressing on the side that was covered in black and blue bruises he hissed in pain. Jemma kept pressing on his side for another thirty seconds before finishing her check. 

“No broken or fractured bones, but I’d say your lower ribs on you right side are bruised. The external bruising should go away in a week or so but your ribs will take longer to heal so try to do very light activity. Expanding your diaphragm too much will hurt your ribs. Does breathing hurt?”

“A little, taking deep breaths is when it really hurts.”

“That’s why. The expansion of your lungs pushes against your ribs, which is what you’re feeling. Make sure you are continuously taking Tylenol and putting ice on the bruise. It is a nasty bruise that I’m afraid I can do nothing about. You can keep the ace bandage on but do not wrap it too tight or that will make it worse.” Simmons said giving him her prescription. 

“Thanks…”

“Simmons.” Jemma supplied for him.

“Simmons.” Grant repeated with a smile. 

“Thank you again Simmons. I appreciate it. It puts my mind at ease.” Skye thanked hugging her friend.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in the library after school.” Simmons said with a smile. The four paired off and went their separate ways to class. Skye felt bad about walking into class late when it was technically only her second day in that class. As she took her seat beside May she kept to herself trying to ignore all the looks people were giving her. 

“That was really cool what you did yesterday. Not many people have the guts to stand up to Kylie and I saw what you did to her after school too. You’ve got some skills.” May spoke with respect for Skye and admiration.

“Oh uh thank you.” Skye replied not entirely sure how to reply. 

“Your technique was a little sloppy but I could teach you sometime if you wanted.” May offered. 

“Oh, okay. Sure.” She accepted still surprised that May was choosing to have a conversation with her. 

Once class ended Skye stayed behind and waited for Grant knowing he wanted to avoid as many people as was possible. She walked up to him with one backpack strap on her shoulder nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She was going to take Phil’s advice and put everything out in the open. 

“Hey Grant, can I uh talk to you about something for a minute.” She said pulling him out of the classroom away from the teacher. 

“Sure.” He said a little worried. “Are you okay?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine I just…I was talking with Phil this morning and something he said has been going through my mind all day and he was right. I should just be up front with you. So I’m going to.” Skye looked down and took a breath not knowing why she was so nervous. She looked up at him and met his eyes and gazed for a few seconds before finally speaking again. “I…I do like you. I mean like like, as in I find you…um…well, you know, attractive.”

Grant gave her a soft smile that surprised her. She hadn’t expected this reaction from him at all. He wasn’t teasing her or trying to make a move.

“There’s a but coming in here somewhere.” He sensed. 

Skye nodded and continued. “But I’m not ready for a relationship of any kind right now. Maybe some time in the future but not now. I hope you can accept that.”

“Of course. I respect you. I’ll wait however long you need Skye. You’re well worth the wait.” He said with a bright smile. Skye returned the smile. 

“Really?”

“Really.” He replied squeezing her hand. 

“Wow. I definitely didn’t expect you to react like this.”

“I know it must have been hard, I’m not a jerk when it comes to that sort of thing.” He said. 

“Well thank you for being understanding.” She thanked quickly pecking him on his cheek. Grant’s smile widened and he found his heart pounding in his chest. “I have to go meet up with FitzSimmons in the library, will you be okay to walk to your Jeep or do you want me to come with you?”

“I should be okay Skye. You go have fun doing homework. Thank Simmons again for me.” He dismissed not wanting to make her worry about him and be late. 

“Okay, I will. Bye Grant. I’ll text you later.”

“You know it.” He replied with a grin and a wave.  
They went off their separate ways each with their hearts pounding so loud it was deafening. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXXxxxX


	8. Pain

Chapter 8: Pain

Grant rolled out of bed with a groan and a yawn. He’d woken up earlier than usual so he could prepare for his and Phil’s journey. After just a couple hours of Facebook stalking and Google searching they’d managed to find Luke and the best place to intercept him where no one else would be witness. Grant had been surprised at just how easy it was to talk to Phil. They’d really been able to connect and that was something Grant had never envisioned happening. He had made a new friend and it felt amazing. 

Stifling another yawn he dressed quickly then began preparing his ‘Revenge Kit’ specially made and equipped for Luke. He was on his way out when he ran into Maynard. 

“Where are you going so early?”

“School. I have a meeting with a teacher.” Grant lied smoothly hoping he would be able to slip away. He had begun walking away when Maynard roughly grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Don’t turn your back on me when I’m talking to you. I tell you when you get to leave.” He said angrily shoving Grant. Grant gasped and nearly fell to the floor. Maynard had pushed on his ribs and it felt as though he’d been stabbed. “You pull a stunt like that again and I’ll punch you next time. Now pick your sorry ass up and leave. You’re dismissed.” Maynard said menacingly. 

Grant re-shouldered his bags and scurried off before Maynard decided to actually hit him. Once he made it to the safety of his Jeep he locked the doors and released a moan of pain. He waited for the sharp pain to subside and tears rolled down his cheeks as he breathed. It hurt so bad but he hadn’t let Maynard know the extent of just how bad he was hurt and he felt proud of himself. Grant searched his Jeep for the bottle of Tylenol he kept and finally found it in the center console. He popped four into his mouth and dry swallowed them. Knowing he had to leave before Maynard came out, Grant started up the Jeep and drove off towards the school trying not to crumple under the pain. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye knew instantly there was something wrong just in the way he walked into Mr. Bedford’s classroom. She immediately rushed to his side with Phil right behind her. 

“Grant are you okay?”

“No, I had a run in with a wall situation earlier and my ribs are on fire. God, it hurts so badly. I took four Tylenol and they still haven’t kicked in yet, that was nearly a half hour ago.” Grant explained knowing that Skye wouldn’t buy his story one bit. 

“A wall?” Skye asked angrily. 

“Yup.” Grant said sitting down at one of the desks as he still held his side. 

“I have something a little stronger than Tylenol in my car. I keep it in case of emergencies and this seems like a pretty good one. It’ll really put you out of it today but it’ll take away the pain.”

“What is it?” Skye asked nervously. 

“Morphine. My dad gave me two pills for if there ever comes a time when I need it.” Phil explained. “I’ll be back.” He said quickly walking out of the classroom. 

“This was your brother, wasn’t it?” Skye asked sitting beside him. 

“Yeah.” Grant answered closing his eyes trying not to focus on the pain. 

Skye placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back a little trying to comfort him. “I’m so sorry. You need to get out of there, Grant. You can’t let them keep hurting you.” She spoke looking at him with such concern and worry that he couldn’t keep her gaze. 

“I can’t. Anywhere I go they can find me.” He said softly swallowing up the emotion. He couldn’t fall apart here, not when anyone could walk in. Skye kept rubbing his back in circles silently until Phil returned with one hand in a fist. 

“Take this quickly.” Phil instructed slipping him the small pill. Grant did as he was told and swallowed it back with the water bottle Phil gave. “Give it a half hour and you may start feeling a little loopy. I’m going to post pone our hang out tonight until you heal up.”

“No!” Grant protested a little louder than what he meant. Skye looked at them both in confusion as they continued their conversation. “I can do it Phil. I’ll be fine.”

“Grant, it can wait. It’s not worth you hurting yourself. We can wait another day or two.” Phil argued. 

“What is going on? Since when did you two become good friends?” Skye asked curiously

“Yesterday afternoon.” Phil replied with a smile directed to Grant. 

“Dang, what happened to you man?” Clint asked walking into the room with Natasha next to him. 

“This moron ran into a wall after he was already hurt from before and made everything worse.” Skye said lying smoothly but with believable annoyed emotion.

“Do we need to wrap you in bubble wrap?” Clint asked with a grin. Grant just grinned and shook his head. 

“Nah. I just need to turn the lights on next time I walk somewhere.” Grant replied. 

“Boys.” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Agreed.” Skye added with a grin. 

“I just gave him some morphine, Tylenol wasn’t working.” Phil spoke in a low tone so no one else could overhear. 

“Hardcore. You’re going to be so delirious soon. I was on that stuff once after I was accidentally shot with an arrow and boy… let me tell you, some of the most fun I had with a coloring book happened that day.” Clint said with a laugh.

“He looked pitiful.” Natasha commented with a grin.

“Oh please.” Clint scoffed. “We forgive you for the stupid and ridiculously honest things you will end up saying today.” 

“Oh great.” Grant muttered. The last thing he needed was himself spilling his guts to Skye. 

“Hey guys!” Maria greeted with a smile. “What happened to you?” She asked looking to Grant.

“He ran into a wall and hurt his ribs again because he was too lazy to turn the lights on.” Clint snickered. 

Maria rolled her eyes. “You dummy.” 

“Thanks guys. It was early in the morning and I was still tired. A little sympathy would be nice.” Grant said rolling his eyes at their teasing. 

“Turn the lights on next time.” Maria retorted. 

“Oh come on guys. He really is in pain.” Skye said still worried about him. 

“Sorry.” Clint and Maria apologized. 

“It’s okay. I know you were just pulling my leg. Truthfully, I’ve never had friends who did that good naturedly.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can definitely change that.” Clint grinned mischievously. 

Grant chuckled but then realized the mistake he’d made and groaned and clutched his side. Skye instantly pounced and began questioning him on what she could do to help and if he needed anything. She began rubbing his back again and fussing over him. Everyone watched the two of them interact and Clint couldn’t help but grin knowingly. Natasha elbowed him knowing exactly what he was planning to do. Phil and Maria exchanged a knowing smile. 

“Skye, I’ll be okay, really. You don’t need to worry so much.” Grant said with a soft smile meeting her eyes. Skye returned the smile but her eyes still held the concern she felt. 

The bell rang severing the moment and everyone began to disperse and head off to their classes. Skye and Phil walked with Grant to his class to ensure he didn’t fall over and that no one attempted to mess with him. As they walked Grant couldn’t fight the overwhelming urge to tell them what he was thinking. 

“I never thought I’d be friends with people like you guys. You’re both really nice. I’m glad we’re all becoming friends. Pretending to be the bad boy of the school was so tiring.” Grant rambled. Phil just grinned knowing the morphine was already beginning to take effect. “You’re really beautiful Skye, I mean like crazy insane model beautiful. You captured my attention from that moment in the lunch line.” He confessed. Skye couldn’t help but blush a little bit and clear her throat since Phil was right beside them. 

“Looks like we’re here at your class.” Skye announced. 

“I hate this class. It’s so boring and the people in there hate me now. I wish you were in my class so I could just stare at you and admire you.” 

“Okay Grant. I think it’s time for you to walk into class now.” Skye spoke loudly her heart beginning to speed up. 

“Thanks for your help guys.” Grant thanked walking into class with just a slight stumble. 

Once Grant walked into class Phil looked at Skye with a knowing smile and chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that.” She said wanting to forget about Grant’s honest ramblings. 

“He’s so into you. And you’re into him that much too.” 

“I…no.” She blushed. 

Phil laughed and shook his head. “Okay. Someone is still in denial. I’ll see you in Bedford’s soon.” He said with a wave heading off to his class. 

“Yup. See you later.” Skye replied returning the wave. She sighed. It was going to be a long day with Grant. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

It was lunchtime and Phil, Skye, and Grant were all in line together waiting to get a sub and were listening to Grant’s endless rambling trying not to laugh. 

“I mean, really, have you guys never thought of that? It makes absolutely no sense. We drive on Parkways and park in driveways. Who even thought of this? Was the person who created English high or drunk?”

“Grant, I think you need to sleep.” Skye commented.

“I am exhausted yes. This stuff is really powerful. I slept all through my first and second classes. At least I didn’t make the teachers think I was high. That could have ended badly. But they’re used to me not paying attention so they didn’t say anything, which was nice. But waking up to that bell is the worse thing ever. I mean I thought my alarm was bad but the bell is so much worse.” He continued rambling. 

“Is he ever going to stop?” Skye whispered to Phil.

“I don’t think so.” Phil grinned. You could probably ask him anything and he’d answer. “Really, ask away Skye and he’ll answer.”

“Okay.” She said turning around to face Grant.

“Grant, who do you think is the most attractive female actor?” 

“Zooey Deschanel.” He answered immediately. “Oh my word, her eyes, they’re just as beautiful as yours. But she’s so beautiful and really hot, have you seen the adorable dresses she wears? But if you were an actor I’d definitely change my answer and say you Skye.”

Phil nudged Skye with a big grin on his face, and Skye just cleared her throat and tried to change the topic again. “Right, um, so what are your thoughts on anchovies?”

“Smooth.” Phil said softly in Skye’s ear as they let Grant ramble on. 

“You set me up.” She replied with a glare. 

“Maybe.” Phil answered with a shrug. 

Grant continued to ramble oblivious to the fact that Skye and Phil were having their own conversation. As he rambled Skye noticed Kylie walking hand in hand with the same guy who had beat Grant with her Barbies behind them. They locked eyes and the looks between them were pure venom and dislike. Phil followed her gaze and watched the two of them having a fight with their eyes. Kylie was the one who blinked first and Skye smirked and turned her head. 

“What?” She questioned at the look Phil was giving her. 

“Don’t let her get to you, you don’t need to be giving her a reason to come after you.” Phil cautioned, worried for her. 

“She already has a reason. She thinks Grant left her for me.” Skye replied with a sigh. 

“Be careful then, don’t ever go into the bathroom alone because that’s where she’ll strike. Make sure you always have some one with you Skye, I don’t want to be getting out of school suspension because I decked a girl in the face.” 

Skye smiled at how protective he was being and gave him a hug. “Hey, how come you’re hugging him? What did he do? I’m the one who’s hurt, you should hug me.” He pouted. 

Skye rolled her eyes and backed up from Phil. “If I hug you you’ll fall apart.”

“What, no, I’m fine. My ribs feel so numb. So…hug?” He asked holding his arms out a little bit with a wide smile on his face. 

“You’re so loopy.” Skye chuckled. 

“Come on, hug?” He asked. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She replied. His face fell and he looked down at the ground. Skye grinned and leaned forward. She quickly pecked his cheek and his face rose and a smile appeared that consumed his face.

The way he began looking at her captivated her and they held each other’s gaze not saying a word. Phil had to clap his hands in front of them to re-capture their attention. 

“What?” Skye asked snapping her head to look at Phil. 

“The line moved; we’re next.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, right.” Skye said her cheeks red and feeling flustered, turning her back on Grant. 

Oh yeah, she was falling for him hard now and she wished she could stop it.

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

The end of the day had finally come, everyone was waiting for Mrs. Byrd to finally finish the announcements and then they’d all be free. Grant was mumbling with his eyes closed on his desk and Skye couldn’t help but listen. He was mumbling about how much he liked her and how much he liked Phil, Grant, Maria, and Natasha. 

“Grant.” Skye said softly with red cheeks shaking him awake. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured when he looked up and saw her. “I don’t think I’ll ever not be amazed by your beauty Skye. I wish you would be willing to give me a chance.”

“Come on you.”

“No, Phil is meeting me here. You can leave me here.” He said yawning. 

“I’ll wait, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I don’t get it. I like you, you like me, so why not give it a shot? You know I’m different now than when you met me. I can see everything we can be together and it makes me smile. What is so scary that you’re holding yourself back?” He asked.

Skye’s eyes flitted down to her shoes and she said softly, “I don’t want to be hurt again. I…I’m not strong enough to fall for you and then lose you.”

Grant stood up from his desk and said to her taking a hold of her hand and pulling her face up to meet his eyes. “So then don’t lose me. Because I’m not going to let you go. ‘I would fight for you and fight to be with you Skye. Can you not see who you’ve helped me become. I actually have friends now. I have people who don’t play me, who aren’t with me for their own purposes. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He spoke with such feeling and genuine that Skye couldn’t help but just stare at him in awe. “Please give me a chance Skye, I promise you that if you give us a chance you are going to have the best time of your life.”

“That’s quite a promise.” Skye said with a cough to clear her throat.

“And you’ll see it to be true if you just give me a chance.” Grant begged. 

“I…”Skye said nervously shifting. 

“Don’t think about it Skye, just look at me and answer.” He spoke softly holding her gaze. She stared into his eyes for so long that she almost forgot why she was even doing so.

“Yes.” The smile consumed Grant’s face and he couldn’t hold back his initial reaction. He grabbed Skye and crushed his lips to hers. This time around however Skye didn’t slap or hit Grant. Instead she reciprocated the kiss and allowed herself to be sucked into the moment. The moment didn’t last as long as Grant would have liked however. 

“You’re still in my classroom, you two and I do not want to be witnessing that.” Mr. Howard said with a shake of his head but a small smile.

“Sorry Humdinger.” Grant apologized with a grin. Skye’s face was red and she was unable to meet Mr. Howard’s gaze.

At that same moment Phil walked in. “Skye? What are you still doing here. The busses are going to be leaving in like two minutes.”

“I was just uh making sure he was okay until you got here.” Skye said grabbing her backpack and walking quickly out of the trailer with just one glance back at Grant. 

“So, how are you doing? Do you need me to drive you home or are you up for the drive?”

“No, let’s do this. I’m definitely out of it but I’m conscious enough to throw some hits.” He said walking out of the trailer. 

“Alright then, you got about forty minutes to nap if you want to.”

“I may just do that.” Grant said through a yawn. 

“Alright. You want to take my car or yours?”

“How are you with driving a Jeep?” Grant asked in reply. 

“My car it is.” Phil replied. 

“I just got to grab my bag of goodies from the back seat.” He said digging his keys out of his pocket and pressing the un-lock key as they neared it. Within minutes they were in Phil’s mustang on their way to Bridge Water High School ready to ambush Luke on his way out from football practice. 

“Hey, Grant, you up?” Phil asked halfway through the drive. 

“Yeah, not really able to sleep.”

“Really?” Phil asked surprised. 

“Yeah, my brain won’t turn off.” He said not really upset that he wasn’t sleeping.

“What’s on your mind?” Phil asked. 

“Skye.” Grant answered truthfully.

“Oh?” Phil questioned. 

“Yeah. She just… since I met her she’s showed me this whole other side of me that I can be and can be accepted for. Because of her I’m friends with you and I just…I’m honestly so much happier being this guy than the other guy. I was always so consumed with giving everyone the person they wanted to see and who they wanted me to be. It was always just so exhausting being a popular jerky jock dating the mean girl. I mean thinking back on who I was just last week I’m honestly appalled. I’ve known this girl since Friday, six days and already she’s changed my life. It seems so strange putting it into context. It feels like so much longer than just six days. How can one person impact you that much in just six days?”

“I was forced to watch High School Musical 3 once, it was terrible, but there was this one quote that stuck. One person, if it’s the right person, can change us all.”

They stayed in silence for a minute just letting what Phil had said sink in. 

“I think I love her Phil. I’ve never really loved anyone before so I don’t know, but…I honestly think I love Skye.” He said looking out the window in a trance. 

“Don’t tell her that, not yet. I’m not saying I don’t believe you, I’m just saying she’s not ready to hear those words again. The last guy who said those words to her is who we’re going to destroy.” Phil cautioned. 

“So what did actually happen? The full story.” He asked hoping Phil would tell him the details that Skye had not. 

The rest of the ride there Phil filled in Grant’s blanks and they both felt the rage building inside them. Now that Skye was his girlfriend (he hoped it was okay to think of her as that) he felt like it was even more of his duty to beat this douche up until people confused him for the rat he was. 

Once they pulled into the parking lot it wasn’t hard to find Luke’s car considering his license plate was KINGLUKE. “Are you ready to do some serious mental and physical damage?” Phil asked with a grin.

“Absolutely.” Grant replied getting out of the low car with some help from Phil. They both pulled their bags out of the trunk and unzipped them. They looked to one another and grinned. 

“Great minds think alike.” Phil said with a chuckle when he saw the eggs, spray paint, crazy string, and keys in Grant’s bag. 

“Oh this is just the surface my friend.” Grant replied with a grin. He pulled aside the eggs to reveal a sledgehammer. 

“This is going to be fun.” Phil said to Grant taking a hold of the hammer while Grant grabbed the spray paint. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX 

Luke was the last one to leave practice nearly ten minutes after everyone else had left. Wanting to catch him before he saw his car Grant and Phil approached him before the turn to the parking lot. 

“Luke Gopurt?” Phil asked as he and Grant continued walking. 

“Yeah.” Luke replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“Good, because this would have been embarrassing if you weren’t Luke.” Phil replied with a fake laugh. 

Luke looked at the two of them and was about to question who they were when Grant suddenly threw his fist at Luke’s face and connected with his jaw. Luke stumbled and dropped his backpack but was unable to recover fast enough before Phil delivered the next blow this time to his stomach. Luke crumpled in half and began wheezing when Grant grabbed Luke’s face and smashed it into his knee. Luke dropped to the ground with a cry of anguish and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Phil promptly delivered a swift kick to the gut as Grant delivered a kick strong enough that even Phil was sure this guy would never be having kids. Luke was gasping for air, with tears streaming down his face from the pain, curled into a ball trying to defend himself. Phil threw another few punches to Luke’s face before letting Grant take over. The first punch Grant threw was to Luke’s throat which rendered him unable to speak and unable to defend is face. 

“You know, I’m thinking he deserves some fingers broken or maybe an arm since he broke Skye’s heart.” Phil said bitterly. Luke’s eyes rose at Skye’s name and he instantly looked even more terrified than before. “Yeah, that’s right. We know exactly what you did to her and you’re going to pay for hurting my sister like that.” Luke looked like he was going to try to talk and reason with them so Grant punched him square in the mouth. 

Phil grabbed Luke’s left hand and began twisting it until finally using all his strength to break it. Luke let out a guttural scream and more tears flowed and blood emerged from his mouth as he screamed.

“You try to find us or find Skye and we will come back here and absolutely destroy you. Understood?” Phil ground out. When Luke didn’t answer Grant stomped on his leg and Luke cried out in pain again. “Are we clear?” Phil asked again?

“Yes. Yes.” He sobbed in agony. 

“Good. You’re lucky we didn’t do worse to you but we both don’t need to go to jail for murder.” Grant said with a steel cold look in his eye that made Luke believe he was being completely serious. 

“You contact Skye and we end you.” Phil added. They turned and were about to walk away when Grant decided Luke deserved one last good punch. He slugged Luke and made sure his fist connected with the flesh around his eye. 

Grant and Phil walked away leaving Luke lying on the ground unable to move. “I wish we could stay just to se his reaction when he sees his car completely trashed.” Grant said with a grin. 

“I’m feeling tacos, you want tacos?” Phil asked casually. 

“I could eat.” He replied getting into the car with a groan. He’d really aggravated his ribs but they still felt numb and he would deal with the consequences later. It was worth it. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

When Grant finally checked his phone later that night after dinner with Phil’s family he found that he had a missed call from Skye and three texts from her. 

“Yikes.” He said aloud. 

“What’s up?” Phil asked. 

“Skye. I hope she doesn’t think I’ve been ignoring her.” Grant answered worried. 

“You can just tell her your phone was on silent and you got distracted hanging out with me and eating dinner.” 

“Yeah. I’ll text her when I get back home.” Grant said absent mindedly as Phil tossed Grant’s bag into the back seat of his Jeep. 

“So, next time we hang out let’s make it more relaxing on your ribs, eh?” Phil asked with a grin. 

“Definitely.” Grant replied with a grin. They both shook hands and went their own way. 

“See you tomorrow.” Phil called out his window before peeling out of the school parking lot. Grant waved goodbye before climbing into his Jeep and heading home. He looked at the clock and yawned. Six-twenty. Still a little too early to go to bed. Maybe he’d be able to text Skye long enough to make the time pass so he could go to bed at a decent hour. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX  
Sorry baby, I’ve just been busy. I lost track of time hanging with Phil. I promise I wasn’t ignoring you. 

I thought I told you I don’t like being called baby. 

Sorry :( So what’s up?

What do you mean what’s up? You kissed me and we never got to talk about anything. 

Well, we can talk now.

What are we? Are we like a thing now? Are we exclusive? Are we telling anyone?

Wow, that’s a lot of questions. Um, well first off I believe we are human…but I could be wrong. I want us to be exclusive and dating yes. Telling people is up to you. Personally I don’t mind you telling your friends but I say no one else. At least not now with this whole rumor and Kylie mess. 

Really? You’re telling jokes? Are you even taking this seriously?

Honey, calm down. I know you’re nervous and I hope you’re not regretting anything but if there’s one thing I’m not doing it’s not taking us seriously. Never in my life have I been so nervous and excited about a relationship than I am about this one. 

Why would you think I would regret anything?

Well I mean you were pretty hesitant to say yes to me. 

That doesn’t mean I regret saying yes :(

:D Well good because I don’t regret kissing you…at all. I would not have stopped if I wasn’t forced to. 

Really? 

Really :) I really like you Skye and kissing you made me feel like I was on cloud nine. 

I felt the same way :)

And bonus, you didn’t slap me this time. :P

Hey, you deserved it last time. 

Yes I did. Oh, hey, can I…can I call you my girlfriend?

Only if I can call you my boyfriend. 

Please do. 

Lol. Then yes. 

So you’re my girlfriend now. 

And you’re my boyfriend. 

:D I won’t get annoyed if you call me that in every text. 

Okay boyfriend. 

:D Oh, hey, so I have an idea of what I’m going to make my signature. 

Really? What is it boyfriend?

I think my heart may burst from happiness before I can show you. 

Please don’t boyfriend. I need you alive so I can kiss you again. 

Grant is not available at the moment as his heart has just exploded from joy of you continually referring to him as boyfriend. 

XD Oh boyfriend. 

:’D 

-One person can change us all-

I like that. And yes I do know that is a high school musical reference. And before you can get on me every other girl in the orphanage is young and loves those movies. 

You’re the one person Skye. Oh and you didn’t call me boyfriend. ;)

-One person can change us all-

Really? I forgot once boyfriend. 

:D So, what are you doing this Friday night?

-One person can change us all-

Well I think Clint was going to be throwing another party after the football game. Why?

Would you be willing to forgo the party and go on a date with me?

-One person can change us all-

Wait? So is this you asking me out on our first date boyfriend?

I am. 

-One person can change us all-

Yes. :D

Fantastic :D I’ll pick you up at seven and have you home by eleven. 

-One person can change us all-

I can’t wait. 

I was going to try and stay up until eight but I can’t do it, my eyes are closing on me so I’m just going to go to bed now. Goodnight girlfriend. :D

-One person can change us all-

:P Goodnight boyfriend. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	9. Sunshine and Storms

Chapter 9: Sunshine and Storms

Every morning that Grant managed to evade Maynard he considered the start of a good day despite how he was feeling. And today Grant considered it a beautiful morning. His ribs felt numb, Maynard had overslept and he got out without seeing him, and Skye was officially his girlfriend; plus added bonus Luke had revenge served to him the best way, cold. Yes, Grant Ward thought it was the start of a great day and he refused to let anything change that. 

As he made his way into Mr. Bedford’s room he smiled at the all the people who glared and looked at him strangely. He almost felt as though he was walking on air. So as soon as he saw Skye he ignored everyone else watching him in the room and walked up to her with a grin, grabbed her arm and spun her to him before he planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn’t long but it was long enough to leave Skye breathless. When he pulled away he kept his arm wrapped around her waist and turned to the group of friends looking at him. 

They all shared a similar look of shock and disbelief. Everyone that is but Clint. Clint wore an ‘I knew it’ grin on his face. 

“Sup guys?” Ward asked casually nodding his head towards them. 

“I have no idea. You tell us slick.” Clint said for everyone else who was still shocked. 

“Not too much. Oh hey, you mind if Skye misses your party tomorrow so I can take her on a date?” Grant replied. 

“Not at all.” Clint answered with his same grin. “Okay, since all of you are too shocked to say anything I will.” Clint said with a roll of his eyes. “When did uh, when did this happen brother?” Clint asked motioning to Skye and Grant with his hand. 

“Yesterday afternoon.” 

“Just yesterday afternoon? Not sometime before that, like early morning maybe?”

“No. I think I would remember when Skye said yes to my begging her to be my girlfriend.” Grant chuckled. 

“I totally called it. I knew it would happen. I didn’t know when, but the way Newbie was treating you…it was clear it was happening sooner or later.” Clint said proud of his observation skills. 

“Are any of you going to talk or is it just going to be me and yappy mouth?” Grant teased. 

“Watch yourself slick. I may talk a lot but I can still take you on.” Clint teased back with a smirk.

“We’ll see about that.” Ward replied with a grin. 

“I’m sorry, you said this happened yesterday afternoon?” Phil finally asked. 

“Bout time.” Clint murmured. 

“Yeah.” Grant replied. 

“I was with you all afternoon. Why wouldn’t you tell me? And how did you even ask her if you were with me?”

“Well I asked her right before you walked in to come and get me. And I didn’t tell you because I just wanted to hang out and become friends on our own without talking about Skye.” Grant answered with a shrug. 

“I did not see this coming.” Maria spoke up meeting Skye’s eyes. 

“I didn’t want to at first. But… I like him and he’s worth taking a chance on.” Skye finally explained looking at everyone before meeting Grant’s eyes with a small smile. 

Grant felt his heart swell a little and he leaned down and kissed her briefly again. 

“Aww… the early stage of every relationship is just too adorable.” Clint commented. 

“Please, don’t make us watch. I already had to endure watching Phil and Hill. It was torture.” Natasha said in a disgusted tone. 

“Oh please. Baby, you know we were even worse than them. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other for the first month.” Clint defended. Natasha sent an icy glare at him informing him that he had said too much. “Right. Sorry love.” He said down casting his eyes. 

Grant grinned at just how much Clint could be bent to Natasha’s will. He had a feeling that he could very well end up just like Clint. 

“You take care of her, you hear?” Maria said. 

“Or else you’ll be answering to all of us.” Phil finished. 

“If I ever hurt her I’ll be the first one to hurt myself.” Grant replied. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. You are never going to hurt yourself. Do you hear me?!” Skye exclaimed appalled that he would suggest such a thing. 

“I hear you.” Grant replied not answering with anything else. 

Skye dropped the subject pushing it to the back of her mind to bring up later when they were alone. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Slick.” Clint reassured with a pat on Grant’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Clint.”

“You should call him Hawkeye. That’s his nickname.” Skye said loud enough for everyone to hear but directed it to Grant. 

“Hawkeye?” Grant asked Clint with a raised eyebrow.

“He has eyes like a hawk and he’s the best archer in the nation.” Natasha said proudly. 

“Oh. Wow. Number one huh?”

“Yup.” Clint said with a grin. 

“Never would have guessed you’re into archery or that you’re the best we have.” 

“Believe it.” Clint replied with a nod of his head. 

“Well, congrats.”

“Thanks.” Clint spoke humbly with a smile. 

“We should go on a double date sometime.” Natasha commented to Skye. 

“I would love to do that!” Skye exclaimed excitedly. 

“We need to exchange numbers. I’ll give you mine and then you can text me and I’ll send you Clint’s information.” Natasha said with a smile. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Skye beamed. 

They were all saved from future double date planning by the warning bell. Two by two they dispersed off in their own directions. Despite her protest Grant walked Skye to her class just a few feet down the hall. 

“I’ll see you later?” Grant asked holding both of her hands in his. 

“Yeah. Unless you’re planning on skipping your seventh period.”

“Not when I have you to look at for an hour and a half.” Grant grinned. 

Skye rolled her eyes but her heart skipped a beat. It was crazy just how he was able to make her heart feel this way. She wondered if he’d felt this from the beginning and she suddenly understood why he was so persistent with her. 

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” Grant leaned in and kissed her for the third time that morning and left Skye breathless once again. “Bye beautiful.” Grant said with a wink. He turned around and began walking to his first class with the scent of Skye filling his nostrils and her warm kiss on his lips. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Being official with Grant and having fun with FitzSimmons had left her with a smile on her face. They had made her forget that she was hated by the popular people in the school. That is until she ran straight into them. 

Kylie and her Barbies had managed to corner her in the bathroom. They came up from behind and pushed her into the bathroom wall. Skye had no time to react and her forehead smacked into the tile. It hurt and Skye knew she would have time to look at the bump on her head but for know her survival instincts kicked in and she turned around and saw Kylie scowling at her with the mean girls. 

“Did you come here looking for your ass to be kicked again or have you already forgotten what happened last time?” Skye asked annoyed that this girl was ruining her perfectly happy day. 

“I know what you did!” She accused venomously with a finger pointed. 

“Pray tell, what did I do Kylie?” Skye replied. 

“You seduced Ward and you did something to him. You completely changed him and now you have him fawning all over you. I saw you kissing him this morning in the hall. I’m going to destroy you for stealing my boyfriend and making me look like an idiot here.”

“You make yourself look like an idiot hunnie. Just look at the way you dress. Are you going to a stripper audition after school because I’d give you the job right now. And just to make things clear,” Skye began gaining confidence and venom with each word as she moved closer to Kylie who didn’t move and tried to act like she wasn’t afraid. “Grant pursued me, not the other way around. He changed because he didn’t like the person he was for you. And we only started dating yesterday, I didn’t steal your boyfriend, he left you because he doesn’t like you.”

“Is that what you think? Well baby, he liked me a whole lot to have sex with me. If you had heard the things he was moaning while I was on top of him, you’d know he was really into me. You think he really likes you? Ward is a player and that’s why he’s mine. Because I’m the only one who can give him what he really wants. So you can keep on living in your dream world thinking he likes you, but just wait, because he’s going to leave you and come back to me.” Kylie purred knowing her words were getting to Skye on some level. Even if they didn’t hit now she’d still always have the seed of doubt that Kylie was planting.

“You keep telling yourself Kylie. You just can’t accept reality. You’re a slut and he’s not a player. Grant is so much more than you’ll ever be. So you and your Barbies enjoy your life. But you ever touch me again and I’ll do so much damage to that face even your dog won’t want to look at you.” Skye ground out venomously, furious that Kylie was trying to mess with her mind and turn her against Grant. Skye could see the fear in Kylie’s eyes and for just a second she flinched but regained herself.

“I’ve known him longer. I know who he really is.” She whispered making sure she had the final word before she called on her Barbies and they all left giving Skye the stink eye as they left. 

Once they were all gone Skye released a breath of relief and went to finally use the bathroom trying not to think about what Kylie had said but unable to get out the image she had put there of her and Grant. Skye refused to let Kylie get to her but even she wasn’t strong enough to fight her imagination. 

She walked back into her chem class unable to put on a mask that she was okay. She was not okay. Not in any way. 

“Skye?” Fitz asked worried when he saw her return to their station where they were preforming an experiment. 

“What happened to your head?” Simmons asked abandoning their experiment to look Skye over. 

“I’m fine.” Skye said looking at the two of them. But the longer she looked at them the more she just wanted to cry. They were so innocent looking and the way they were looking at her with such concern just made her break. 

She embraced Jemma in a hug and began silently crying. Fitz came up from behind and embraced Skye and Jemma. Not knowing what to do or say they both remained silent and let Skye cry. Jemma rubbed her back and Fitz kissed her head. 

“Why does she have to ruin everything?” She whispered through her tears. 

“Who?” Simmons asked confused. 

“Kylie.”

“Did she hurt your head too?” Fitz asked feeling very angry. 

Skye remained silent answering Fitz’s question. “What happened sweetie?” Simmons asked softly trying to get answers. 

“I was so happy earlier. Things were great between Grant and I… and that stupid bitch messed with my head. I tried not to let it get to me but it is and it’s the worst thing ever seeing him with her, having sex. It’s killing me Simmons.” Skye cried. “How do I get it out of my head? I just want it out.”

“I’m so sorry Skye.” Fitz said feeling heartbroken for Skye. He squeezed her tighter. 

“You have to replace it with memories of your own. Think about when you first met or your favorite memory with him.” Simmons suggested not knowing at all what to tell Skye. 

“I’m sorry you guys.” Skye sniffled. 

“It’s perfectly okay.” Fitz said with a smile. 

“Yeah, don’t ever feel sorry for being human and trusting us.” Simmons corrected rubbing her back some more.   
“Can I have some tissues please?” Skye asked sniffling. Fitz immediately detached himself and ran to the front of the room to grab some tissues. He returned seconds later and handed Skye the handful of tissues he’d plucked. She detached herself from Simmons and blew her nose dry and wiped away at the fallen tears. 

“You have a small bump on your head.” Simmons said feeling over her forehead. 

“Yeah, and a massive headache.” Skye scoffed. 

“I have some Tylenol in my purse.” Simmons offered. 

“I need three if you have that much. Any less won’t work on me for some reason.” Skye informed. 

“Sure. Some immune systems develop a tolerance for a drug and so to have the same effect it used to you have to increase the dosage. That’s how some people get addicted to morphine and oxycodone.” Simmons explained. 

“I love it when you talk science.” Fitz admired with a smile. Simmons shook her head but smiled back. 

Skye took the three Tylenol that Simmons handed her and wished it was capable of removing unwanted images as well.

“Thank you guys. You know, you should come by Bedford’s room in the morning. A group of us hang out there, you can get to know some of my other friends.” Skye offered. 

“That sounds fun, don’t you think Jemma?” Fitz said excitedly. 

“Yeah. We’ll stop by tomorrow.” Simmons replied with a smile. 

“Great.” Skye said. “Oh, your experiment goop turned brown.” She observed. 

FitzSimmons’ eyes widened and they rushed to their experiment to try and fix it. Skye couldn’t help but smile at them and feel so empty inside at the same time. How was she supposed to see him the same way?

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye retreated into her last class and hoped Grant kept with his usual schedule of being the last one in that way she wouldn’t have to talk to him. She kept her head down and stared at her computer screen becoming so lost that she didn’t even see May come sit beside her. She jumped when she heard the chair screech beside her. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you come in.” Skye said with a small smile. 

“What happened to your head?”

“I uh…I got pushed into the bathroom wall.” She said sadly. 

“Surprise attack?” May questioned. 

“Yeah.” Skye affirmed. 

“Are you free after school today?”

“Yes!” Skye all but screamed. She would have an excuse to not have to see Grant and be able to get out some of her frustrations. 

May looked at her with an eyebrow raised but continued on. “ The weight room has some mats that I can teach you some moves on. Do you have a change of clothes?”

“No, sorry.” Skye apologized. 

“You can use mine. I always keep a clean extra set in my locker.” She said. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Got anywhere you have to be later?”

“I have to be at the Noble Pond Library by four. I work there.”

“That’s pretty far out. You need a ride?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,. I mean you’re already helping me out by teaching me.”

“I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” May spoke brashly. 

“Oh, okay. Well thank you, that would really help me.” May just nodded her head. At that moment the bell rang and Grant came walking through the door. He looked back to meet her eyes but she averted her gaze and looked down. 

“Cutting it close aren’t we Ward?”

“Sorry.” He apologized looking back at Skye confused as he spoke. 

Grant made his way to his seat and tried texting Skye and getting her attention by throwing things but she never once looked his way. Sensing that something was very wrong he looked to May hoping she would give him answers but her face remained as cold and stoic as ever. 

Feeling utterly confused Grant turned around and stared at the computer screen trying to figure out just what he had done wrong that Skye would choose to ignore him. He hadn’t seen her since this morning and they had been perfect. He would just have to wait until after class to talk to her. 

The end of class quickly came and as soon as the bell rang he got up and made his way to the back. He saw Skye whisper something to May who immediately locked her eyes on him and stood up to block his path. This made him even more confused. What had he done?

“Skye, what’s going on?” He asked trying to dodge May but finding it impossible. Skye ignored him and reached down for her backpack. When she stood up he noticed the red bump on her forehead and became concerned. “Skye? What happened to you? Are you okay? Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?” 

The barrage of questions seemed to bounce off her. As she made her way past him with May as their barrier he noticed the tears in her eyes. He wanted to take them away but didn’t even know why they were there in the first place. May glared icy daggers at him and blocked him once more as he tried to go after Skye. She didn’t utter a word to him and after continually trying to dodge her for almost a minute she finally let him pass knowing she’d given Skye enough time to disappear. 

May then went to grab her backpack and head downstairs into the locker room to meet Skye. “May what’s going on? Why isn’t she talking to me?”

“I have no clue what’s going on.” She replied. 

“Why is she hurt? How did that bump appear on her head?”

“Someone pushed her into a bathroom wall.” She replied simply brushing past Grant without another word. 

For a moment Grant was confused as to why someone would do such a thing. Then it dawned on him. There was no one else in this school who could be behind it except Kylie and he had no one but himself to blame. He’d been so excited and happy that he’d forgotten he was supposed to protect her and keep their relationship a secret. He’d kissed her in front of people three times and that was more than enough for word to get around and for Kylie to hear. But that still didn’t explain why Skye would want to avoid him. Still confused but pissed off Grant shouldered his backpack and went off in search of Kylie. He was going to finish this. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions 

Grant cut through the crowd and made his way outside to the parking lot where he knew Kylie would be before making her way into the locker room for cheerleading practice. Once he was outside he spotted her easily enough. 

“Kylie!” He yelled gaining her attention. He saw her talk to the people surrounding her and they all walked away. Good, he didn’t really want an audience. “What the hell did you do to Skye?!” He asked infuriated. 

“Who?” Kylie asked confused. 

“Really? You don’t even know her name? The beautiful girl I’ve been hanging out with.”

“Oh…her.” Kylie said disgusted. 

“What did you do to her today? She won’t even talk to me. What did you say?” He asked demanding answers. Kylie just smirked. 

“I can’t remember.” She feigned. 

“As if I believe that.” Grant scoffed crossing his arms and glared at her.

“You’re throwing your life away Ward.” She said seriously returning his glare. 

“No. I’m restoring it. I threw it away with you pretending to be someone I’m not. And I told you my name is Grant. Leave my girlfriend alone and stay the hell away from us.” He commanded with a very angry and threatening tone. 

“Why do you even like her? She’s no one and being with her makes you no one. You used to rule this school with me.” She said confused and disgusted.

“If being with Skye makes me no-one then I’ll choose her any day. And Kylie, I don’t like her; I love her. So get it through your thick skull, I never liked you and I never will.”

“If you didn’t like me you wouldn’t have had sex with me.” She accused. 

Grant swallowed and took a moment to answer. His tone was softer and melancholy. “Because it’s what was expected of Ward and it’s the biggest mistake and regret of my life.” 

“You’re wrong.” She spoke trying to mask her hurt at his words. “I saw the look in your eyes. You enjoyed every second.” Kylie re-adjusted her stance grasping at straws to get him back. 

“You want the truth? When I slept with you I was thinking of Skye. I didn’t see you I saw her.” Kylie’s eyes watered and tears began streaming down her face. 

“What?” She croaked feeling her heart shatter. 

“Just leave me alone please. I never wanted any trouble but by going after Skye you forced my hand. She never started anything with you but you chose to pick a fight with her.”

“She stole you from me!” Kylie cried out through her tears. “She changed you.”

“Yes, she changed me. She changed me into who I’ve always wanted to be. She didn’t steal me, I chose her. I broke up with you and I fell for her. This is who I really am and if you can’t accept that and you choose to keep pushing us around I’ll tell everyone in school the secrets you’re afraid to tell your friends. Or you can just leave us alone and we never bother you. It’s up to you.” He said softly changing his tone to deliver his threat. “But make no mistake, you ever go after Skye again, you so much as send her an evil look and I will absolutely destroy your reputation and you’ll learn what it’s like to have the whole school turn against you.” Grant walked off leaving Kylie crying and headed to his jeep to go to the one place he knew Skye would show up eventually. 

XxxxXXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye felt so numb by the time they were done but she also felt stronger and much less emotional. 

“You did good today Skye. I saw a lot of improvement. You’re a fast learner.” 

“Thanks.” Skye smiled lifting her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. 

“Nice abs.” May commented before drinking from her water bottle. 

Skye blushed and put her shirt back down. “Thanks.”

“So, I know it’s none of my business but, what’s going on with you and Ward?”

“Grant.” Skye corrected without a second thought. May looked at her confused and Skye elaborated. “His name is Grant now, not Ward.” She said sadly. 

“Okay. Want to tell me about it on our way to the locker rooms?”

“Sure. Talking about it might help.” Skye sighed. May held the door open for Skye to walk out of and as they began walking toward the locker room Skye began explaining everything that had transpired since she first met Ward. It was only when they were in the car on their way to the library that Skye got to the part that had messed her up her mind. May had been silent the entire time and Skye wondered if she was even able to hold a conversation. She was a great person to vent to though. 

“Sorry you’ve been through so much since you got here. You shouldn’t let Kylie get to you though. That’s exactly what she wants. You’re a threat to her. She only goes after people she feels threatened by, and everyone who has ever stood up to her has backed down. You can’t let her rule you. As long as you keep on standing up to her she’s going to slowly back away. Trust me, she did the same thing to me but once I knocked her on her ass a few times she’s left me alone.” May said calmly with a smirk.

“Really? I’m a threat? How?”

“You took Ward from her.” Skye shot May a look in reply. “Sorry, Grant. He was her footstool that put her higher up on the food chain. He was her ticket to the number one spot in school and the way she sees it you yanked him from under her and you humiliated her.”

“What? I didn’t take him. That’s ridiculous. He’s the one who came on to me.”

“And I’ve never seen him do that. Don’t let that bitch ruin your relationship Skye. If…Grant, has been doing all that for you after you told him you just wanted to be friends, that’s the type of guy you stay with. I don’t know him that well but I’d say just talk to him and let him know. Tell him what happened; don’t keep brewing on this. I know it’s difficult with that image in your mind but she also could have been lying. Talking it out is the only thing that is going to make this go away.”

Skye looked at May with her mouth hanging open. When May looked sideways at her after Skye didn’t reply she saw the look of amazement. 

“What is it?”

“I…I’ve never heard you say that much…ever, let alone in one sitting.” May smirked. 

“I don’t like talking but I know how to do it.” 

“Oh. Thank you, for the advice May. I’ll try talking to him tomorrow, I’m just going to take some time to myself today.”

“Alright.” May pulled up alongside the library front steps and put the car in park. 

“Thanks for the training and the talk. Oh and I never said it but, nice car.”

“Yeah. She’s my baby.” May replied patting the dash of her yellow corvette. “Hey, so I’m free next Thursday if you want me to train you again.”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Skye answered with a smile. 

“Great. See you around.” May smiled. Skye got out of the car and as soon as the door shut May was off. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

She should have known something was up as soon as she saw a note on the counter from Mrs. Bourell telling her to meet her up on the roof. Skye made sure she logged in and dumped her backpack underneath the counter. 

She headed up to the roof and felt confused when she didn’t find her up there. “Mrs. B?” Skye called out. 

“Sorry, no. She’s not here.” Ward spoke walking up from behind her with his hands raised. 

Skye jumped a little and was ready to attack until she saw it was Grant. Her heart caught in her throat a little. Guess she was going to be having that talk sooner than later. 

“Mrs. B helped me out. I know Kylie did this to you and I want you to know that she’ll never be bothering you again, I took care of it, but what did she say to you Skye? I’m really sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. Just…please don’t shut me out.” Grant apologized walking closer to Skye until he was able to hold her hands. 

Skye looked down at the ground but let him hold her hands. A few tears fell from her face until she finally looked up at him. 

“Skye, tell me what she said to you.” Grant whispered. 

“She…she was talking about how you’ll always go back to her because…because of how she made you feel while you were having sex.”

“God, I’m going to kill that girl.” Grant muttered angrily. “Skye, listen to me, okay. Just listen. I’m going to tell you exactly what I said to her earlier. “While we were…you know, I wasn’t thinking about her, I was thinking about you the entire time.”

“You what?” Skye questioned shocked, her voice hoarse. 

“I know that sounds kind of…pervy considering we had only just met but um…yeah. It was always you I was crazy about Skye, not Kylie.”

Skye’s cheeks went red. “I…I…I don’t know how to get the image out of my head. I don’t want to see her. ” 

“Then I’ll replace it.” He whispered tipping her head up and slowly moving his lips closer to hers. 

“Grant, I’m not ready for something like that.” She whispered breaking the kiss. 

“That’s not what I meant Sweetie.” He replied with a gentle smile kissing her again. “I know you’re not at all ready for that and truthfully, neither am I. I wasn’t the first time and I regret that so much. It is the biggest mistake of my life.” He whispered, his face contorting in pain. Wishing he could undo all the damage he’d caused. “I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you. It’s not all your fault Grant.”

“Yeah it is, but I appreciate you saying that.” He smiled. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t look at you earlier. I just…I couldn’t look at you and not see what she said to me.” 

“That’s okay. I forgive you, Skye. I’m sorry you even had to go through that.”

Skye just nodded and pulled Grant into a hug. He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. “So, did you come all the way out here just to get me to talk to you.”

“Yeah, and I got Mrs. B to agree to let you take a sick day so I can take you out bowling.” 

“What?” Skye asked surprised. 

“No arguing. You’ve had a hell of a day and I want to make it better.” He smiled kissing her again. 

“Well, since I have no say in the matter, let’s go bowl.” Skye intertwined her fingers into Grant’s and they took off to retrieve Skye’s bag and then to go bowl. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

It felt so good to have the air cleared up with Grant and to be laughing with him. He was just as bad as she was at bowling so it was very amusing for the both of them. If they had kept the bumpers down Skye suspected their scores would still be in the forties opposed to the eighties. It was coming down to Grant’s last bowl. Skye was leading by two. All Grant needed to do was knock down his remaining three pins and he’d win. Skye was holding her breath as the ball bounced from side to side. The moment came and Skye jumped up shouting in victory as the ball only clipped the edge of one pin and knocked it down. 

“Yes! Yes! Champion!” Skye shouted teasing Grant. Grant couldn’t help but grin at her antics. “You owe me a Shirley Temple now.” She said poking his chest with a happy smile. 

“I guess I’ll just have to make sure I take you somewhere that they serve them tomorrow.” Grant replied taking her into his arms and kissing her softly. 

“So, am I allowed inside the orphanage to see your room?” Grant asked as they took off their bowling shoes.

“No, sorry. No outsiders allowed unless you’re looking to adopt.”

“That’s too bad. I would have loved to meet some of the people there.” 

“That’s sweet, but I don’t need some of the older girls looking to take you.” Skye said with a shake of her head. 

“I’d hardly notice I’d be so captivated by you.” Grant replied with a smile. 

“Oh shut up.” Skye blushed punching his shoulder. Grant grinned and kissed her cheek.   
“Time for me to get you home.” He winked. 

“Already?” Skye questioned looking at her phone to see it was already six thirty. “Oh…I guess so.” She said sadly. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll text you when I get back to my house.” Grant assured walking her out to the Jeep. 

“You better. I’m sorry again for avoiding you earlier.”

“No, Sweetness you’re okay. I understand why. I’m just glad you’re not anymore.” He said stroking her cheek. 

“Yeah. So, earlier you said you talked to Kylie?”

“Yeah. I did. It wasn’t pretty but it was overdue, especially with how she’s been treating you.” 

“Grant Ward, my protector.” Skye smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek as he drove. 

“Yeah, well, not a very good one.” He muttered disappointed. 

“Yes you are.” Skye corrected placing a hand on his arm. 

“If I was a good protector you wouldn’t have been hurt today.”

“Grant, you can’t protect me from everything, especially not a psycho ex-girlfriend.” 

“But I should be able to!” He shouted. Skye jumped a little. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you baby. I just…I couldn’t protect Thomas with…the well and now I failed you.” He choked as he pulled over into a gas station to fill up his Jeep. 

“Grant Douglass Ward.” She said forcefully turning his face to look at her. “You did not fail me, you have never failed me. You can’t be everywhere at once and that’s why I need to learn to protect myself as well. You just trying is enough for me and it means so much that you want to protect me.”

“I can’t let anything happen to you Skye, do you understand that? If anything ever happens to you…I. Let’s just say I don’t think I’d be around for long.”

“Don’t say that! Why do you keep saying that? Grant, you have so much to offer this world, don’t take yourself out of it. You mean so much to me.”

“Yeah, but you mean more. Skye, I…I love you.” Skye gasped and her eyes widened. “Please, don’t say it back. Phil told me it was too soon but I’m in so deep that I don’t want there to be any misconceptions. I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you. I’ve never felt so strong about anything or anyone than how I feel about you. You’ve changed my life so drastically in just a week and I never want to go back. Everything is so much brighter and better. I can be who I want and I have people who accept me. I love you Skye and you deserve to know that. So you know that I’m not going to bail, I’m never going back to Kylie, and I’m never going to leave you. At least, as long as you want me around.” He finished with a small smile, his eyes shining forth his adoration and honesty. 

“Grant…that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I don’t ever want you to leave. You’re such a great guy. I’m sorry I can’t say it back, not since what happened with…Luke.”

“Skye, I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to say it back to me. You not saying it is not going to make me leave.” Grant assured squeezing her hand. 

“And you don’t have to not say it, it won’t make me feel bad. In fact, it’s kind of reassuring. I don’t know, that’s just…if you want.” She said softly with a shrug hoping he would continue to say it. 

“You’re amazing.” Grant smiled wide and leaned over the seat to kiss her. 

“You are too.” She replied with a smile returning his kiss. 

“Alright, I really do have to fill up this tank now so you get home.” Skye giggled and let him leave without another interruption. 

She lay her head back against the seat and let out a laugh with a smile on her face. Who knew something so good would come from something so terrible. She couldn’t believe her ears when Grant had said ‘I love you’. She thought it was a dream but then he’d said it again and she knew it was reality. This boy was changing her life just like she was changing his. She let out a happy sigh and shook her head biting her lip. She knew this was going to be different than her relationship with Luke but that didn’t make it any easier to not make comparisons. She’d told Luke that she’d loved him and that had ended terribly. She could only hope this time it wouldn’t be anything like that. But she felt no pressure and no rush to repeat his words and she was grateful for that. 

When they reached the orphanage it almost hurt to have to say goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Skye smiled. 

“Me too. I love you.” He said with a soft smile. Skye’s face lite up and she roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed roughly together and Skye found her hands grabbing at his hair to deepen the kiss. When she finally pulled back Grant’s look was priceless. He looked so enchanted and breathless. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow hot stuff.” She said as she caught her breath, opening the door and grabbing her backpack. Grant watched her leave still rendered speechless. 

Skye walked through the doors with a grin on her face and a sway in her hips just to tease Grant. With a flip of her hair Skye disappeared through the door and out of Grant’s line of sight. Boy did that girl know how to drive him crazy. He couldn’t wait for their date tomorrow. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	11. Date Night

Chapter 11: Date Night

School had passed by in a flash of laughter, smiles, and quick kisses for Skye. It had to have been the best day at school she’d had. All her friends were around her, Grant was becoming fast friends with Phil and Clint and she was enjoying not having Kylie and her Barbies giving her death glares. But this was what she had been waiting for all day. She’d had butterflies since she woke up and time was passing by quickly. She’d made it back home from the library quicker than usual and gave her an extra five minutes to get ready. She’d pulled out all the stops. Curled her hair, put on a fresh coat of nail polish, grabbed jewelry, and she’d made sure her make-up matched her favorite pink dress. The black heels she had were the last to be put on and soon it was time to go. She was looking herself over in the mirror doing all the final checks when she got the text from Grant saying he was out front. Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and smiling at her reflection. She grabbed her clutch and put the phone inside. When she walked through the doors Grant was standing there in a suit and tie. 

They both were taken aback. 

“You look gorgeous.” Grant said in awe concealing a gift behind his back. 

“Thank you. I was just about to comment on how dapper and handsome you were looking as well.” She beamed a smile and descended down the steps. Grant held out the flowers that had been held behind his back. 

“My favorite flower. You remembered.” She said feeling touched by the gesture. 

“Of course.” He said before going to properly greet her with a kiss. “How could I forget?” 

“Thank you Grant.” Skye felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as her cheeks blushed.

“You’re welcome Beautiful.” Skye blushed again and kissed him in response. She held onto the flowers as Grant went to open the jeep door for her. 

He quickly walked around to his side and got in. “So, what do you want to do first. Dinner and a show or some outdoor fun?” 

Skye thought about it for a minute. “Let’s do dinner and a show first.” 

“Alright.” He grinned putting the Jeep in drive. As they drove they both sang along to the songs on the radio and laughed at the stories told regarding different songs that played. It was only a ten minute drive before they got to their destination. Grant managed to find a fairly close parking spot and jumped out to open up the door for Skye. She laughed at he had practically disappeared and materialized in a matter of seconds. He held out his hand for her to take and walked her inside the comedy club. They found a table easy enough and a moment later a waiter came up and handed them both menus. 

“So, what exactly is this place Grant?”

“You’ve never been here? No way. It’s a comedy club. They have different people come in each week and do their routine for about an hour. It’s a lot of fun and you laugh a lot. So just be careful not to choke on your food.” He said with a grin picking up the menu. 

“Very original. Most guys would have done dinner and a movie.” 

“Well you’re not just any girl.” Grant replied with a smile that made her blush again. Damn he was getting good at doing that. Or maybe she was just falling for him even more. As he looked over his menu Skye became lost in her thoughts and stared at the boy in front of her in a handsome black suit and silk red tie. “Skye?” He asked breaking her from her trance. 

“Sorry, what?” She asked adjusting in her seat. Grant just grinned. “Were you just day dreaming about me?”

“It’s night time, don’t be silly.” I said with a scoff looking away. I’d been caught. 

His grin just got wider but he played it off. “Okay, whatever. You figure out what you’re wanting?” 

“Not yet, I’m looking.”

“You certainly were.” He quipped. 

Skye shot him a glare and picked up her menu. She looked it over for a minute before deciding on the Three Cheese tortellini. Their waiter was just walking back over too. 

“Welcome to LOL, my name is Dan, what can I get you folks to drink tonight?” 

“Skye?” Grant asked offering for her to go first. 

“Do you have Shirley Temples?” She asked hopeful. 

“Yes ma’am we do.” Dan replied with a polite smile. 

“Oh perfect. I’ll have one of those and a water please.” 

“Water as well, okay. And what about you Sir?”

“I’ll have the same please.” Grant said with a smile. 

“Okay. And do you need more time to look over the menu?”

“I am actually ready to order, what about you Sweetie?” 

“I’m ready. Could I get the Three Cheese Tortellini with the breadsticks please?”

“Of course. Red or White sauce?” He asked for clarification.

“White please.” Skye replied. 

“Alright, and you Sir?”

“I’d like the Fish and Chips basket please.” 

“Okay. I can take your menus for you and I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Dan said putting his pad away and holding out a hand for the menus. 

Once he walked away Skye looked to Grant and asked, “LOL?”

He chuckled. “I know. But it works. It is a comedy club so we are supposed to laugh out loud.” 

“I LOL at you everyday.” Skye retorted with a grin. 

“Oi!” He said in mock defense but the grin on his face took away his defense. 

“Don’t even. You know you love it.” She teased. 

“I know I love you.” He remarked with a smile. Yet another blush crept into Skye’s cheeks and she was grateful that Dan returned with their waters. 

“I’ll be back with your Shirley Temples in a few.” 

“I think I love this look on you the most. I love making you blush. It’s so adorable.” He said leaning forward in his seat and gazing at her intensely. 

Skye had to avert her gaze as her cheeks flamed and she drank water to try and reduce the red in her face. Secretly she really did love how he could make her blush so much but she knew he would keep on saying things to make her blush if he knew that. 

“You know you keep glancing away which tells me you actually like it when I make you blush.”

“I, what? No, that’s…” The quirked eyebrow and unimpressed look on his face made her cave. “Maybe…okay yes.” 

Grant smiled. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? Because you could walk straight onto a runway and no one would think twice.” 

“No I couldn’t.” Skye laughed. “You certainly could though. Don’t think I didn’t notice that tie. It’s expensive and that suit is clearly tailored.”

“I…yeah. No point in denying it. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you’d notice that.”

“ZZ Top said it best. Every girl goes crazy over a sharp dressed man.” 

“So you’re going crazy?” He asked intrigued. 

“You make me feel crazy.” She replied with a smile. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“Both.” Skye grinned. 

“I see.” He replied thoughtfully leaning back in his chair and crossing his leg. 

Skye laughed at him as the Shirley Temples were set down in front of them. “You’re such a dork.” 

He grinned and put his leg back down. “Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Grant said before sipping on the Shirley Temple. 

The comedian came on stage just minutes after their food arrived and just as Grant had warned Skye had to try not to choke on her food or spit it out from laughter. In turn Grant would laugh at her and when it happened to him Skye laughed at him. She had never laughed so much over one meal and it was the best feeling in the world. It was just about nine when the show ended and the two walked out together after Grant had paid for the whole thing. She had planned on paying for her own but Grant refused to let her do so. He wouldn’t even let her leave a tip. 

“So, you said, outdoor adventure. What else do you have planned?” Skye asked curiously. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” He replied with a smile putting the car in drive. 

Skye was humming along to the songs as she looked out the window taking in all the city lights from the highway. The drive was much longer and took a half hour even with Grant speeding a little. But when they finally got to where he wanted to go in the first place Skye was smiling. 

“No way.”

“What?” He asked confused. 

“No. Fricken. Way! How did you know?” She asked happily and surprised. 

“I…didn’t know.” Grant said looking at her hoping she would clarify. 

“I’ve always wanted to come here but I don’t have a care and Luke hated this type of stuff so he would never bring me.” Skye said in awe looking at the botanical garden in front of her.

“Really? I just figured since we both liked this kind of thing it would be a good place to visit. So, shall we take the tour together?” 

“I’m surprised it’s still open.”

“It’s Friday so they’re open until ten thirty.” 

“We have a whole hour. Oh my God, Grant, I don’t think you know how excited I am.” She said practically bouncing in her seat. 

“I have a pretty good idea.” He replied with a grin getting out to open the door for her. He offered Skye his hand as she stepped out onto the gravel. 

“You going to be okay to walk in those?” He asked worried. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine as long as you’re holding on to me.”

“I can definitely do that.” Grant said with a grin snaking an arm around her waist. Skye smiled and kissed his cheek. They began walking through talking and laughing. Stopping occasionally to smell the different flowers. They stopped at the bridge and stared at the beauty all around and the peacefulness of the river. They were the only ones around the small piece of paradise. 

“Tonight has truly been one of the best nights of my life and it’s only because you’re the one I’m spending it with.” Grant said turning to face her. 

Skye turned and smiled bright. “Me too. This was so much better than I could have imagined.”

“I love you Skye.” He said taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. 

Skye opened her mouth to say the words back but none come out. She closed her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Grant asked worried moving a hand to her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I want to say it but I can’t. I tried.” Skye said disappointed in herself. 

“Skye, baby, it’s fine. You don’t need to get upset about that.”

“No but I do Grant. I do too and it’s frustrating because I can’t make myself say it. But I do. “ Skye said as a few tears cascaded down. 

Grant took her face in his hands and kissed away her tears before kissing her slow and intimate. He was cradling her face, holding it as though she was a fine jewel. “It’s okay Skye.” He whispered giving her a soft kind smile reassuring her that it really was okay she couldn’t say it. 

She looked at him grateful and leaned her forehead against his. Grant tilted his head up and kissed her again letting it last a while. It was tender and loving and reassuring. It was a healing kiss to Skye. She pulled his head more toward her and deepened the kiss not wanting to separate from him. Grant happily complied and wrapped an arm around her waist as the other held the back of her neck. His tongue danced on the edge of her lips and for a moment he wondered if he’d gone too far until he felt Skye’s tongue begin to tango with his. 

They became so lost in the kiss and each other that they hadn’t heard anyone come walking up until they heard someone mutter as they walked past, “Get a room.”

They broke apart startled and started laughing after the woman had passed. “She’s just jealous she wasn’t on the receiving end of that kiss.” Skye said with a grin. 

Grant laughed and kissed her again. “That’s definitely what it was.” He looked to his watch and sighed. “It’s gonna close in ten minutes. I guess it’s time to walk back.”

Skye nodded and sighed. “Well, it was a beautiful walk, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

The ride back was peaceful up until the light right after the highway. “Oh, this is my favorite song!” Grant announced excitedly turning up the volume. The light turned green and as he turned he looked to Skye and sang briefly, “It’s a long way to the top-”

“Grant!” Skye shouted in fear seeing the SUV lights come barreling toward them. Grant looked back and saw the car but there was nothing he could do so instead he looked back to Skye and met her eyes before the collision that knocked them both out. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXXxxxX


	12. Hospital

Chapter 12: Hospital

When Skye awoke it was bright and everything around her was blurred. She blinked lazily a few times before the room around her finally came into focus. It was a hospital room. Confused for a moment she looked around and upon seeing Phil her memory jolted back. “Grant.” She choked out through a hoarse and scratchy voice. She tried to move but her head hurt. 

“Skye, you’re awake.” He said relieved taking a hold of her hand. 

“Grant.” She repeated worried and scared. The look Phil gave her made her heart sink even further. 

“He’s…” Phil started unable to find the words. 

“Dead?” She asked as tears prickled her eyes. 

“No.” He answered with a small smile. “He’s in an induced coma. They said he wasn’t responding well to something or other and they had to put him in an induced coma to be able to operate.”

“Operate?” Skye croaked the tears falling from her eyes as she held Phil’s hand weakly. 

“They had to remove one of his kidneys; there was a lot of damage. But they said he’ll recover fully in a couple weeks once he comes out of the coma in the next couple days.” Phil tried rubbing his thumb against her hand in comforting circles. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“About twelve hours. It’s just about noon. Mrs. Lisa is here, she’s just getting another cup of coffee.” 

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing. You just took a hit to the head and had to get two stitches. Other than some bruising you’re fine.” Phil assured kissing her hand. “I’m glad you’re alright kiddo.” 

Skye gave a small smile. She was practically unharmed and Grant had to have surgery and had damage to one of his organs. It seemed so unfair. “When can I leave?” 

“Well, now that you’re awake probably in a few hours.” 

“I want to see Grant.” 

“They’re not letting anyone but family see him.” 

“His family doesn’t care. His family sucks. Keep his older brother away from him.” There was a fear in her eyes that Phil hadn’t seen before when she mentioned Grant’s brother. 

“Okay, I will. Just, breathe Skye. Focus on yourself. I don’t need my little sister hurting herself more.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. The kiss brought forth a memory that had Skye crying even harder. 

“I…I love him. I love him, Phil.” She sobbed pulling him close so she could hug him. 

“Skye, why are you crying? People don’t normally cry when they say that.” Phil said confused but holding on to her as she cried. 

“I couldn’t tell him. He said it again last night and I couldn’t say it. He could have died and he’d never have heard me say it. The last thing I say was him looking at me and I saw it. He said it with his eyes and I couldn’t fricken say it. I have to tell him. He has to hear me say it. He has to know I love him too.” Her body shook and Phil just continued to hold her and pet her hair. 

“It’s okay Skye. You can tell him when he wakes up.” She nodded into his chest as she cried. 

“Skye, you’re awake!” A female voice said happily. Skye sniffled and peeked around Phil’s arm to see Mrs. Lisa. 

“Hi.” She replied sniffling again. Phil pulled away so Mrs. Lisa could hug her. 

“Oh, we were all so worried. The girls wanted to come and see you but I told them you’d see them as soon as you come back.” She crushed Skye in a hug but Skye didn’t have the heart to tell her. 

“I’m sorry to worry you all.” She apologized.

“Skye, it is not your fault. You can’t have possibly known that you’d be hit by a drunk driver when you left.” More tears pricked her eyes as the words drunk driver were said. 

“Grant nearly died because of a stupid drunk driver?”

“Who’s Grant?” Mrs. Lisa asked confused. 

“My boyfriend.” She answered as another set of tears fell. “He was driving me back home from our first date.” 

“Boyfriend? I thought after Luke you said you were done dating?” Mrs. Lisa said in a disapproving tone. 

Skye noticed the slight smirk Phil wore at Luke’s name and made a note to ask him about it later. “I wasn’t planning on dating him originally. It just kind of happened.” She sniffled. “And now he’s lying here in a coma with one less kidney and I’m un-touched.”

“Don’t beat yourself up because of that dear.”

“She’s right Skye. You shouldn’t feel guilty for not being hurt so severely. You should be counting your blessings.” Phil chimed in. 

“I just want to see him.” Skye murmured wiping away the stray tears. 

“How about I go get the doctor to look you over so we can see when you can be discharged.” Mrs. Lisa said heading back for the door. Skye remained silent. 

“I need to see him Phil.” 

“I’ll try and work something out, okay? I’ll try and get you a minute alone with him.”

“Thanks bro.” She sniffled giving a soft smile. 

“Anything for you sis.” He smiled kissing her forehead. “I’m going to text the gang and let them know you’re up now. Clint is actually here too. He’s just sticking around the same ward that Grant is in.”

“Really? He came for Grant?” Skye asked feeling her heart warm. 

“Of course. He’s one of us now too.” Phil said with a smile that matched Skye’s. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that will mean to him.” 

“Friends stick together and from what I’ve seen Grant has been sorely lacking in that area.” Skye nodded and gave him another smile. 

A figure appeared in her doorway. He seemed to stretch to the sky and touch the ceiling. His body appeared fit but his features were so small despite his tall form. It was clear he was the doctor from the white lab coat that matched his skin and brown clipboard. He had a smile on his face but Skye could see it was just for show. His eyes were red and he had bags under them. It was clear he just wanted to go home. 

“Skye, I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I just have a slight headache.” She sniffled. The doctor pulled some tissues from his coat and handed them to her with the same small smile on his paper-thin lips. 

“Thanks.” She took them and blew her nose a couple times until finally she could breathe normally again without sniffling. 

“So, your guardian here said you want to know when you can go home. I’d like to keep you here a few more hours so I can make sure there is no other brain injury and then I’ll be more than happy to send you on your way with a prescription for bed rest and some ibuprofen for your head.” 

Skye just nodded not really processing what was being said. All she could think about was Grant. She just needed to see him. “Can I get something to drink?” She asked the doctor finally speaking. 

“Sure. I’ll get the nurse to bring you a pitcher of water.” 

“Thanks.” She gave a small smile. The doctor made his exit and Skye laid her head back against the bed. 

“Do you want to rest Sweetie?” Mrs. Lisa asked with a tone that Skye couldn’t describe but upset her. 

“No. I just slept for twelve hours. I want to see Grant.” She snapped. 

“Skye.” Phil spoke up giving her a look. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Skye apologized to the woman who had been sheltering her for years. 

“How about I go get you some lunch. I’m sure they have something good to eat in here.” She said with pursed lips and a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

Once she left Phil spoke up again. “You should apologize again.”

“I know. I just…I have to see him Phil.” She sighed putting a hand on her head. 

“I have an idea. Let me call the Hawk.” He said withdrawing his phone from his pocket. He stepped to the corner of the room and spoke in hushed tones that Skye couldn’t make out. When he walked back over a minute later there was a smile on his face. “We’re gonna help break you out for ten minutes. Lisa should be gone longer than that. Barton is gonna clear out the people over there. You think you can stand?”

“Well I guess we’ll find out. And if not I’ve got you.” Phil shook his head and began disconnecting her from the machines and the IV drip. “If anyone asks I’m just walking you to the bathroom.” Skye nodded and swung her legs over the bed. 

“I hate hospital gowns.” 

“There’d be something wrong with your head if you said you did.” He grinned taking her arm and putting it around his shoulders. “Ready?” She nodded and took a breath before getting to her feet. The floor was cool under her bare feet it felt like standing on ice. They carefully made their way up to the surgery recovery ward avoiding most of the staff. They passed by Clint who was chatting with one of the nurses and snuck into Grant’s room. Skye gripped Phil tighter when she saw him. 

“Grant.” She gasped. Phil held her up as she began to go weak and kept her up straight. They made their way to his bedside and Skye sat down in the chair beside the bed. He was hooked up to so many monitors and there were wires everywhere. Skye reached for his hand, tears blurring her vision. 

“I’ll be outside Skye. Remember, you don’t have long.” Phil shut the door behind him giving her some privacy. 

“I love you. I love you Grant. I’m sorry. Please wake up. Wake up and tell me you love me. You have to wake up now so I can see those beautiful eyes.” She cried reaching out and running a hand through his hair, touching his face. He remained silent and motionless, the machines giving no sign that he’d heard her. “Come on Grant. Wake up for me, please.” She begged again. Still she received no response. From outside she heard multiple voices but recognized only those of Phil and Clint’s voices protesting someone coming in. Skye froze in fear and wiped away her tears but it was too late. The door opened and Skye knew instantly who they were. They were his family. 

“Who the hell are you?” His father snarled. The woman beside him had tears in her eyes and Skye could make the connection. That was his mom. Another three figures appeared in the room and one of them set her veins ablaze and simultaneously turned them to ice. Maynard Ward was just as handsome and scary as she’d imagined. She held Grant’s hand a little tighter wishing he could speak because she couldn’t. “Who are you and why are you in my son’s room?”

Skye managed to find her voice. “I was in the car with him last night.”

“So Grant was banging you last night. No wonder the stupid ass got hit.” Maynard scoffed. 

His words set her ablaze and she stood up with fire in her eyes. “He was driving me home from our date when a drunk driver hit us. There was nothing he could do you dick.” 

“Don’t you dare talk about my son that way.” His father said icily and firmly. “We don’t even know who you are.”

“Well I know who you are and I know what you allow your son to do him and his little brother.” She said angrily glaring at Maynard and his father. 

“Sweetie, I don’t know what lies Grant has told you,” His mother began to say to try and refute the accusations. The look she’d seen in Thomas’ eyes had confirmed what she’d been told though. 

“Don’t even try that bullshit with me. You can try and get away with lying to yourself but you can’t lie to me. You don’t care at all about your son. All you care about is your sterling reputation and you’re here to try and keep that up. If you really cared you’d have been here last night.”

“Listen little missy, you have no right to even be in this room let alone talk to me about my family that way. We care very much about Grant, more than you seem to believe.” His father said whipping up some tears for added effect. Skye just scoffed and rolled her eyes walking to the door. 

“You talk a good game counselor but that’s all it is, talk.” She glared at them before taking one last look at Grant and walked out closing the door behind her. Clint and Phil were right there waiting for her. 

“What happened in there?”

“Well, it seems I just met the family and made myself a threat to them.” She said regretting some of the things she’s already said. 

“Why would you do that?” Phil reprimanded. 

“Because his douche of a brother made me really angry and really just his whole family apart from his sister and little brother. The words left my mouth faster than my brain could get to me.” She explained throwing an arm around both Clint and Phil. “We need to get back now.” 

“Well on a side note, it’s good to see you awake and talking.” Clint said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Thanks for being here Clint.” She thanked him as they walked. 

“It’s nothing. How’d your date go last night?” 

“Well, you could say it went smashingly.” Skye joked. Phil groaned at her pun and Clint just laughed. 

“I see the hit to your head didn’t change anything.” He said with a grin. 

They got Skye back into her bed and hooked back up just as Mrs. Lisa walked in with a bag of McDonald’s. “Oh, hello, are you another one of Skye’s friends?” She said to Clint. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m Clint Barton.”

“Oh, what an interesting name. It’s so nice to see Skye have made new friends already, especially ones that are visiting her.”

“Well, this Rookie is already a part of our band of misfits.” Clint teased ruffling her hair. Skye blew air until the hair was out of her face and glared at him. Clint just grinned and backed out of Skye’s hitting range. 

Mrs. Lisa chuckled and set the bag down in Skye’s lap. “I got you some chicken nuggets and fries.”

“Sweet and Sour sauce?” She asked hopeful. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you! And I’m really sorry for snapping at you.” She apologized again feeling sheepish. 

“I forgive you Skye.” Skye smiled and slowly began eating at her chicken nuggets. Phil poured her a cup of water and they talked amongst themselves as she ate. 

A few hours later Skye was being discharged and being walked to the car by Clint and Phil with Mrs. Lisa leading the way. She said her goodbyes to them once she was in the car and tried resting her eyes on the drive back until Mrs. Lisa spoke up. 

“I don’t think I want you dating this Grant boy.” 

“What?!” Skye exclaimed. 

“You’ve been out a lot lately and it seems as though your focus hasn’t been on school and work like it should be.”

“I’m keeping on top of my homework. I’m getting A’s and B’s on my assignments. And I don’t just hang out with Grant. I hang out with my whole group of friends and Grant is one of them.” 

“That may be so but you need to keep your focus on school. You already ended up in a bad relationship just a few months ago. I don’t want you to go through that again.”

“But Grant isn’t at all like Luke. He’s not that kind of guy.” Skye protested trying to defend Grant. 

“How can you really know what kind of guy he is? You’ve only known him for two weeks.” Mrs. Lisa said keeping her voice calm and even. 

“I know him well enough. I know that he loves me and I know that I love him.” Skye began raising her voice getting increasingly upset. 

“I know you think you love him. But you also loved Luke.”

“No. No. It’s not like that. I can feel the difference.” 

“Skye, you’re seventeen and you’re impressionable. You can’t really know what love feels like.” Mrs. Lisa sighed. “I don’t want you dating him.”

“Well I won’t be seventeen for much longer. I’ll be an adult and you won’t be able to tell me who I can and can’t date.” She replied icily. 

“As long as you are under my roof you will not be dating him. You are going to stay focused on school and work.”

Skye remained silent and brewed in her anger. She wasn’t going to stop dating him and if she had to sneak out and lie to be able to see him then she would do just that. She hated how adults always undermined her feelings just because she was a teenager. Teenagers were capable of real emotions and being able to sense a difference in emotions. She stared out the window of the car not saying another word. She’d already gone through so much and even more crap was being thrown at her. 

When they got to the orphanage she would have gone right to her room but all the girls swarmed her as soon as she walked through the door. Anna jumped up into her arms and hugged her tight. 

“We all missed you Skye. We made you something.” Anna said excitedly. Rose withdrew a homemade get well card from behind her back. There was a stick figure drawn of her with who appeared to be Grant. It seemed as though one of the girls had seen her with him before. A few tears pricked her eyes as her heart broke a little. Inside of the card was all the girls’ names scribbled with a small message. 

“Thank you guys. This is so sweet of you.”

“So, who’s the boy?” Jackie asked. She was one of the older girls amongst the group. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah.” Skye said softly setting Anna down. 

“Is he okay?” Jackie inquired. 

“Not really, but he will be in a couple of days.” She answered vaguely. 

“Okay girls, let’s let Skye rest now.” Mrs. Lisa said in a sweet voice that made Skye even angrier inside. She gave all the girls a reassuring smile. 

“I’m just going to nap for an hour. I’ll be down for dinner.” With her meds and phone in her clutch she made her way upstairs in her dirty pink dress with heels in hand and card in the other. 

Instead of napping she chose instead to shower and dress in pajamas. As she showered a range of emotions ran through her and she went from punching the shower walls a few times to sobbing. 

She could only imagine the horrible things they were going to do to Grant because she’d opened her mouth in rage. They were going to hurt him even more and it would be her fault. And now she couldn’t even leave the orphanage to see him in the evening, not unless she snuck out past Matthew the guard. 

As she dried off and dressed she stared at her phone screensaver. He looked so weak in that hospital bed and so vulnerable. 

After dinner Skye stayed with the girls but her mind was elsewhere as they watched Bolt. All she could think about was Grant and the hell she’d condemned him to. When she finally went to bed she sent out a brief text of thanks to Phil and Clint and took a pill of ibuprofen. She laid her head on the pillow and cried herself to sleep looking at the photo of Grant. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	13. Awake

Chapter 13: Awake

It was so peaceful. Everything was so beautiful. Skye was looking at him as they held hands on the beach, a daisy flower crown he’d made for her adorned on her head. Her yellow summer dress was blowing in the gentle breeze as the sunset set beside them. “I love you.” She said with a gleam in her eye. He felt his heart thrumming rapidly against his chest and he opened his mouth to say it back when suddenly pain exploded behind his eyes and the fantasy melted away. 

Grant opened his eyes screaming in pain, tears rolling down his face like a river. “Welcome back little brother.” It was Maynard and he was standing beside the IV drip, gripping his wrist. It’d been reduced down to nothing and the smallest pressure was setting him off into intense pain. Fear and panic filled him. “So you told your little bitch about us huh?” He asked menacingly, venom and promises of pain dripping from his mouth. Grant continued to cry out wanting a nurse or doctor to come through the door and save him. Everything hurt. His lungs were ready to burst; his veins were on fire, his ribs protesting every movement. 

“Help!” Grant managed to yelp. 

“No one’s gonna come save you Grant. Your sex toy was already discharged and I told the nurses not to come in. It’s just you and me and it’s time for me to teach you a lesson. How to keep your goddamn mouth shut. Got it?” 

Grant nodded helplessly as tears stained his face and neck and small whimpers came from him. 

“Good boy. Now beg for mercy you weak piece of trash.” Maynard snarled. 

“Please.” Grant choked out. “Please Maynard.” He cried out weakly. 

Maynard grinned and let go of his wrist putting the morphine drip back up to what the nurses had set it at. A fire flooded his body as the morphine began to do its’ job and set him ablaze before finally numbing the pain. He closed his eyes letting the pain wash away. 

“See you around Grant.” Grant didn’t need to open his eyes to see the smirk on his brother’s face. He waited until he was gone and pressed the call button hoping a nurse would come in. Sure enough one came in just a few seconds later. 

“Mr. Ward, I’m so glad to see you up. You must be wondering what’s going on.” She said with a smile on her face until she saw the tears on his face. “Oh my! Are you okay?”

Grant shook his head. “Don’t let my family in here again please.” He pleaded. 

“Mr. Ward, what’s going on?” She asked kindly laying a hand on his arm. 

“Please just don’t let them back in here.” He replied shaking his head. 

“Okay Sweetheart.” She said giving him a small smile. “I’ll see what I can do for you. Would you like to know what happened?” 

Grant nodded but asked, “The girl I came in with, is she okay?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. If you give me her name I can check the database.”

“It’s Skye, no last name.” He answered. “So what’s wrong with me?”

“Well, I’m afraid we had to remove one of your kidneys there was too much damage and bleeding. You have a couple cracked ribs and lot of bruising on your wrist there.” She said pointing to the wrist Maynard had been grabbing. “You’ve been in a coma for a little less than a day, you weren’t responding well to the anesthetic they had to give you before surgery.”

“How long until I’ll be free to go?”

“Well not for about five days I’m afraid. After your surgery we typically keep you here for two days to a week depending on how well you’re recovering and if any complications happen. You’re going to be on a liquid diet for a while. No eating for the first two days. We’re watching you carefully to make sure no blood clots form and due to your other extensive injuries it makes me a little more hesitant to let you go after just five days. Something tells me this is the best place for you to be recovering anyways, am I right?” The nurse asked softly rubbing his arm in small circles. 

Grant didn’t meet her eyes but nodded slowly. “I was in an abusive home too.” She spoke up. Surprised by the information Grant turned to look at her curiously. “I’m Martha by the way.” She said with a smile. 

“Grant.” He replied returning the smile. 

“I’ll do my best and keep you safe and healthy Grant so long as you’re in my care.” 

“Thank you.” Grant smiled. 

“You’re welcome. Would you like some water?” Martha asked walking over to the table where a pitcher of water was. Grant nodded his head. “Good because I was going to make you drink it anyways.” She grinned. 

Grant smiled and looked at his surroundings. He was facing a window and he could see the Hospital Park from his room. “How did you get out?” He asked as Martha handed him the small cup of water. 

“I ran away.” She answered. “Now, bottoms up. I want you to drink another cup.” Grinning Grant did as he was told and waited for Martha to give him another. 

“Is there any way I can get my phone? I need to let my friends know I’m okay.” 

“I’ll check your belongings Sweetheart. In the mean time you need to rest.” 

“Thank you Nurse Martha.”

“Let’s just stick with Martha.” She corrected with a smile. 

“Okay.” He nodded with a smile. She left the room giving him a smile and Grant closed his eyes letting the morphine continue to numb his system. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX 

Skye had been crying in her room all day, angry at her life, angry at Mrs. Lisa and angry at Grant’s parents. She’d been clutching her phone hoping for a call or text from Grant. Something, anything from him just so she would know that she hadn’t gotten him killed. It was going on one a.m. now and there was still radio silence. She began crying again and clutched her phone staring at the selfie Grant had sent her. “I’m so sorry Grant, I’m so sorry. Please be okay.” She begged the picture on her screen. 

Suddenly her screen lite up and alerted her of the incoming call. She gasped and wiped away the tears quickly hitting accept. “Grant?” She sniffled. 

“Hey there baby.” Hearing his voice made her heart swell and more tears fell. He was still okay. “Shh, Skye. Don’t cry beautiful.”

“I love you.” Skye said with a sniffle. 

“Skye…” She could hear the smile engulf his face. 

“I love you Grant. I love you.” 

“I love you too Skye.” She laughed and sniffled wiping away the tears. 

“I’m so sorry Grant. Did your family hurt you? I didn’t mean to say anything they just…they made me so mad and they called you-”

“Skye, calm down it’s okay baby. I’m not going to lie to you. Maynard did hurt me yes, but I’m better now. He would have done it anyways he just had a reason to justify himself this time.”

“Oh God. Grant I’m so sorry.” 

“Skye, it’s okay. I have a great nurse who’s going to take care of me until I leave.”

“How long is that?”

“Five days to a week. It’s standard after a kidney removal surgery.”

“Grant, there’s something I have to tell you?” Skye said trying to stay calm and not become livid again. 

“What is it Skye?”

“Mrs. Lisa…she…she banned me from seeing you again.”

“Oh.” He said not knowing what else to say. “What are you trying to say? Are we…is this…breaking up?” His voice cracked a little. 

“No! No! Grant, not at all. No. I love you. I wouldn’t tell you that and then break up with you. Crazy Robot. I’m telling you that I’m going to have to sneak out. That we’re going to have to be careful when you bring me back home.”

“Oh, okay.” Skye heard the shaky deep breath he took. 

“Are you okay Grant?” She asked worried. 

“Yeah, just hurts to take a deep breath. I’ve got some cracked ribs and then just soreness where my kidney used to be.” Grant replied. “Don’t worry too much about me baby.”

“And stop calling me baby. Come up with a new thing.” 

Grant chuckled a little before crying out in pain. “Ow ow ow. Laughing bad.”

“Sorry.” Skye apologized a smile on her face for the first time. 

“I’ll just call you Bookworm. How’s that?” He asked with an affectionate grin on his face. 

“Better.” Skye chuckled. “But keep working on it.” 

Grant smiled and yawned a little. “You should sleep ba…bookworm.” 

“You’re the one yawning, not me.” She grinned. “Besides, it was hard to sleep thinking I’d killed you.”

“Come visit me tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ll text Phil and see if he can give me a ride.”

“Fantastic, and maybe bring me a book to read too. I don’t have anything here.”

“Sure, I’ll stop by the library tomorrow and check out a book for you. Anything in particular you’d like?”

“Yeah, get me your favorite book.” Grant said with a smile

“You sure about that? You may not like it.” Skye tried to warn. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Okay then. I love you Grant.” 

“I love you too Skye. Sleep well Angel.” Grant smiled, his voice smooth as honey.

“You too Robot. Stay safe.” She said softly. 

“I’ll do my best for you. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Skye replied before ending the call. 

She sighed and hugged the phone to her chest laying her head back against the pillow. She closed her eyes with the phone still held tightly to her chest, her chest feeling just a little lighter after hearing Grant’s voice and telling him what she had been unable to before. Finally satisfied for the moment she allowed her brain to shut down and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	14. Taking Big Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are officially caught up with me so updates will be less frequent I'm sorry to say. I love hearing all your feedback so continue to leave some comments!

Chapter 14: Taking Big Steps

It had all been set up early in the morning. Skye had decided that the best way to throw off the scent of rebellion was to make it seem like she was giving in and immerse herself in work. She’d arranged to ‘work’ at the library and then Phil would pick her up and they would go to his house to do their group project for history on the civil war. Of course it was complete BS because she’d arranged for Phil to pick her up at one from the library and then she’d get to spend the rest of her day with Grant in the hospital and she’d do some schoolwork there. It was going to be perfect and no one would know the difference. She’d still work a couple hours and get school done just not where Mrs. Lisa would be told. And of course she would have to lie to Mrs. B just so she wouldn’t be an accomplice to her rebellion. She felt bad having to lie to her considering all that she had done but she wouldn’t have plausible deniability. Skye loved Mrs. B but she was the worst at lying under pressure. With that said Skye continued getting ready and yawned a little. It was only nine a.m. and after the day she’d had yesterday, her body wanted more rest. 

Trying to push away the lingering desire to sleep Skye decided to try and call Grant. She waited as the phone dialed but went to voicemail after several rings. 

‘Yo! You got Ward. I know you’re sorry you missed me but it’s all cool. Leave a message and I’ll hit you up later.’ 

“Still haven’t changed your voicemail huh? You may want to consider doing that. Anyways, I hope you’re feeling better this morning. I’ll be coming by with Phil early this afternoon. Alright, I love you. Bye.” She hung up and noticed the weird stirring in her stomach. It wasn’t hunger but rather butterflies. Saying ‘I love you’ had left butterflies in her stomach. She’d never gotten them when she had said those same words to Luke. Then again, Grant was different. With a smile she grabbed her back pack and began putting in various pieces of paper and books as well as her laptop to get some homework done and Grant could watch some movies. And she had to make sure to pack her favorite book for him. Going over to the shelf she grabbed the book and put it in with all the other things. She did a last minute sweep to make sure she had everything before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. 

One of the things Skye actually enjoyed about the orphanage was that they made breakfast every morning so she always had a hot meal ready for her before she had to walk out the door to leave. Today she caught them in the middle of making breakfast which was good so she could lead them to believe that after a night of good sleep she had come to her senses and was going to do what they said to a T.   
She took a seat in the kitchen and said with a smile, putting her bag down, “Good morning Mrs. Lisa; Good morning Ms. Sharon.”

“Good morning Skye. You’re up and about early, aren’t you? You should have taken more time to rest.” Ms. Sharon said sweetly, flipping the omelet she had in the pan. Mrs. Lisa just looked up from her cutting board where a variety of fruits had been cut and placed in a bowl. 

“Well…I thought long and hard about what you had said Mrs. Lisa and…” Skye took a deep breath. She had to sell this. “You were…right. About it all.” She looked down at the counter and avoided eye contact. She heard the sound of the knife being put down and a hand covered hers. The silver band on the hand told her it was Mrs. Lisa. 

“Skye, I’m so glad you agree. But you know I didn’t say that just to take away whatever happiness you had. It’s my job to try and keep you safe, to care for you and I’m doing that the best way I know how. I don’t want you getting hurt like last time.”

She wanted to get up and fight for Grant. To tell them it was different. That he was so much different and she could feel it. She saw the change she’d had on him. He wasn’t pretending. But she couldn’t say anything, she had to make them believe; so instead she just nodded her head and took a deep breath before looking up. 

“I know. That’s why I’m going to go work for a few hours and then go to my friend’s house. We have this history project we just got assigned for the civil war and hopefully we can get most of it done.”

“Which friend?” Mrs. Lisa inquired.

“Oh, uh Phil. You met him yesterday.”

“He’s a nice young man.” She said with a nod and smile. 

“Yeah.” Skye said with a small smile. “But we have to make this presentation on the different battles of the Civil War.”

“Well I’m glad to see you dedicating yourself back to your studies.” Mrs. Lisa removed her hand and went back to the cutting board with a proud smile on her face. 

“Thanks for the push.” Skye replied with a smile. She had her hook, line, and sinker. 

Ms. Sharon set the omelet on a plate and put it in front of her with a fork. “Eat up. You need your energy for all the work you’re about to be doing.” 

“Thanks Sharon.” Skye thanked as Mrs. Lisa put a scoop of fruit salad on her plate as well. 

“And let's not forget about fruit. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” She gave Skye a proud, happy smile. 

Skye returned the smile and ate her breakfast slowly not wanting to raise suspicion for eating fast. It was agony eating so slow and having to wait for so long to see Grant but Skye knew it would be worth it. 

All things considered it actually was a beautiful day especially when it was fall. But the weather was so nice. It was crisp and cool, but not a bone chilling type of cool. Rather a pleasant cool breeze that left her skin feeling cool under her jeans and T-Shirt. When she got to the library she wasn’t surprised at all to see Mrs. Bourell there. She was always early; sometimes Skye thought she lived in the library. She dug out the key she had to the front door and pushed open the door. With a smile on her face she clocked in and went to talk to Mrs. B for a couple minutes before unlocking the main entrance doors to the library and beginning to put the books back on their shelves. The books kept her occupied for about half an hour and then she went over to the check out counter and took her spot there waiting for people to come. As she waited she pulled out her homework and managed to get it done without thinking about Grant too much. 

Before she knew it Mrs. B was coming over to get her for their weekly lunch trip, which meant it was nearly time for Phil to pick her up. They went to Tropical Smoothie for their lunch and enjoyed their weekly get together even though it was cut a little short because of her… ‘history project’. Skye still felt horrible lying to her but it was a necessary evil so she could see Grant. 

“Hey there, Sis. How are you doing?” Phil asked as he opened the door for her. 

“Well…my head is feeling much better. But I’ll be doing better once I see him.” Skye said with a small smile as she put her backpack in between her legs. “Thank you for doing this Phil. I owe you so much.”

“No. No you don’t Skye. This is what family does. They look out for one another, they do favors, and they help out however they can.” Phil said meeting her eyes as he spoke so there was no mistaking how serious and sincere he was as he spoke the words that began to change her whole outlook on friendship. 

“I’m glad I met you. You, Maria, Clint, Natasha…you guys are the best people I’ve ever met.” She said giving him a small smile as her eyes watered a little. She sniffed and wiped away the tears waiting to fall. Phil reached over and took her hand in his putting it up to his lips where he pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

“We’re the ones lucky to have met you.” He corrected squeezing the hand he still held. Skye gave a small breathy laugh and shook her head unable to meet his eyes. “Now, let’s go deliver you to your boyfriend.” 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX  
Skye walked into his room knocking as she entered and saw he was asleep. Her heart fluttered seeing him and she withdrew her phone to capture the beauty despite the countless IV’s and monitors hooked up to him. She bit her lip as she silently froze the moment with her phone and pocketed it. Phil stood beside her waiting for her move. She shouldered off her backpack and walked over to his bedside where a chair was already waiting and laid her backpack against it. For a moment she just sat taking in his appearance. The sheet covered his chest but his arms were on top of the sheet holding it down. One of his wrists was black and blue with two IV’s pumping medicine and fluid into his body. Her eyes climbed up his arm and to his face that was nearly un-touched. There were a couple stitches above his left eye and some bruising on his left cheek but besides that his face was fine. She gingerly slipped her hand in his and leaned forward kissing him softly. Her kissed had a similar effect of bringing someone back to life as he gasped and his eyes shot open. When he saw Skye’s smiling face in front of his and her lips curled up in a smile brushing against his he pulled her down with his left hand and kissed her like it was the last kiss he would ever receive from her. Skye responded happily and would have climbed onto the bed had Phil not cleared his throat effectively jerking their attention back to reality and tearing their lips apart. 

“Still in the room guys.” He said feeling awkward as he shuffled his feet not really knowing what to do. 

“Well you could always leave the room, and then you wouldn’t have to see.” Grant quipped with a grin on his face, happy to see Phil. 

“Nice to have you back with us.” Phil smiled. 

“But I was being serious. I’d really like to kiss my girlfriend here. You can go ask for Martha and get the update on me.” Grant said turning his head to look at Phil. 

Phil just rolled his eyes with a grin. “Whatever man. If you’re not done in five minutes I’m coming back in and taking her with me.” He threatened walking to the door. 

“Play nice boys.” Skye chided now sitting on the edge of Grant’s bed, her hand still in his, a wide smile on her face. 

“Why play nice when you can play to win?” Phil asked before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Skye rolled her eyes and Grant just grinned. 

“Hi.” He spoke softly looking up at her. 

“Hi handsome.” She replied trailing a finger down his face. “You had us worried you know.”

“Sorry beautiful. I’ll try not to let it happen again.” He said smiling as she touched him. 

“You better not.” She smiled leaning down to kiss him again. Grant accepted her lips and held her face to him again, deepening the kiss. Skye responded eagerly and withdrew her hand from his instead choosing to rake her fingers through his hair. They parted shortly after as Grant cried out in pain from trying to take in a deep breath to replenish the oxygen he’d sacrificed for Skye. “Oh, sorry Grant.”

“It’s okay.” He assured squeezing his eyes shut as he took in shallow breaths until it evened out. 

“You know…your heart monitor started beeping faster as I kissed you.” She said biting her lip. 

“Because one look from you sets my heart racing, so just imagine the effect your lips have on me.” He said staring at her lips as he spoke. She had to know just how attractive she looked when she did that because he sure as hell did. 

She ducked her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He could see the red occupying her cheeks. He’d made her blush and damn…why was everything about her so attractive? Maybe it was because they’d said their ‘I love you’s’ that her beauty and attractiveness seemed amplified. He was in serious trouble if that was the case. 

“Is your breathing okay now?”

“Yeah, why?” He asked curiously. 

“Because I’d really like to kiss you like that again.” She said meeting his eyes with a smile. 

A smile over took his face. “So what are you waiting for?” He asked not concerned about the pain he’d be in again once his short air supply was depleted. Skye smiled and leaned down again capturing his lips with a ferocity she hadn’t before. Her hands held his head pulling him closer to her as he did the same. But the kiss wasn’t so much tender love as it was raw passion and Grant knew he was in way deep as he kissed her back roughly and with needily. They both were acting as though they’d been starved of the other and Grant felt a small pull in his stomach. He felt afraid of just what that meant but he wanted Skye so bad that he kept on kissing her and suckling her lips and teasing her with his tongue wanting so much more. Her lips broke free from his and began going after the skin on his jaw and neck. A moan escaped his lips but it only served to further Skye’s actions and she began biting the skin on his neck. 

“Skye.” He said breathily, feeling warmth flood his stomach. They had to stop. She kept on biting and sucking and he knew he was going to have a bruise but it felt so good and elicited yet another moan from him. “Stop.” He whispered feeling powerless to her touch. She hadn’t heard him and kept working the patch of skin in her mouth. “Skye, stop.” He said again with more strength to his voice. His tone broke her free from the haze she’d been in and she looked at him understanding the concern in his eyes. They had started down a path he couldn’t travel and one they’d said they weren’t ready for. “You…you felt it too, didn’t you?” He asked clearing his throat. She nodded feeling a little afraid. 

“Sorry.” Skye apologized looking down. 

“You don’t have to apologize Skye. I wanted it too.” Grant said softly, brushing the hair off her shoulders. “I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me.”

“Are we even ready for something like that? I mean... aside from the obvious you physically can’t but…we’ve known each other a little over a week.”

“It feels like it’s been so much longer than that, but I wanted it Skye…I wanted you…bad.” He admitted, watching as her cheeks went red. “But no, I don’t think we should. Not now, not this soon.”

“Me too. I mean, I think we should wait. I’m a little scared by just how much I wanted to you. I was with Luke for…months and never wanted to, never felt ready to do something like that. But with you...”

“You’re disoriented by how fast this is happening and how intense it feels?” He supplied for her. 

“Yeah, exactly.” She replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret this at all. I just…I never expected to be one of those stories you hear about and dream about living, ya know?” 

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I understand. At least there was no touching. I don’t think I would have had any will power left to stop you if your delicate little hands had began dancing over the flesh of my stomach.” 

Skye chuckled and looked at his neck seeing it begin to discolor already. She grinned and leaned to whisper in his ear, “Now your nurse will know you’re mine.” Grant’s skin tingled and he shivered. 

“You do that again and I’ll want to grab your hands and put them on me.” He warned. Skye grinned and got off his bed sitting on the chair beside him. 

“I brought you something.” She smiled unzipping her backpack and withdrawing the book he had asked her to bring. 

“This is your favorite book?” He asked surprised. “The Lightning Thief?” 

“Yeah.” She replied looking at the book and smiling softly. 

“Why?” He inquired curiously. 

“Because it’s the story of people who feel like they don’t fit in anywhere but when they go to this camp they find people who didn’t belong either and the main character, Percy, he finds friends and he finds family at this camp. He learns about his missing parent and he finds out he’s special and he finds people who make him feel like he belong. And that’s what I want. To find people who make me feel like I belong, like I’m a part of their family and I’ve got that now.” She said softly with a smile. Grant smiled at her and picked up the book. “It’s actually the first book in a series and then there’s a second part of the series after the original five books. Anyways, I have some homework I have to get done so you can read it. If you don’t like it you don’t have to read it.”

“No, I want to.” He said with a shake of his head as he opened the worn down book to the first page. He began reading intently and Skye smiled and took out her laptop to do homework. She got a text from Phil telling her that something came up with his family and that he had to go back home but he would be back to pick her up at eight. She sent him a quick reply and looked up to see how Grant was doing and smiled. He seemed sucked into the book already. She grinned and opened her laptop beginning to work, content and still a little afraid of the major leap they both had recklessly wanted to take.

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX


	15. Family

Chapter 15: Family

Come six p.m. Skye had finished all the homework she had brought and was now hungry. She’d had the chance to meet Martha and talk a few times as she came in and out checking on Grant and giving him his liquid food. He of course hated it but after some goading from Skye, Grant drank it all with his nose scrunched the whole time in disgust. Grant was still absorbed in the book and had managed to read almost half of it much to Skye’s surprise. He was a fast reader and seemed to genuinely enjoy reading about the Greek Mythology. 

“Hey, Grant?” She said setting her stuff down beside the chair. 

“Hmm?” He answered not taking his eyes off the book. 

“Is it okay if I head to the food court to go get some dinner?” He took his eyes off the book after finishing the page and looked at her amused. 

“Why are you asking me for permission to eat? I’ll be okay without you here for fifteen minutes.”

“You sure?” She asked nervously.

“I’m not going anywhere Skye. I can’t even sit up.” He reasoned with a smile. 

She nodded and dug her debit card from her backpack. “Can I get you anything?”

“Best not to without clearing through Martha. I don’t want to see her angry face. I’ll be fine Sunshine, go eat.” He smiled. Skye got up from the chair with a smile, feeling more assured about leaving him and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her lips gently with a smile. “Go on, go feed yourself.”

“Sorry about the bruise on your neck, you have enough of them as it is.”

“Don’t be. This is the one bruise I like having.” Grant said proudly with a grin. Skye chuckled and shook her head before walking out the door and down to the cafeteria. Grant watched her leave then picked the book back up, starting the next chapter. He actually was really enjoying the book. It was a fun story and he could see what Skye had meant earlier. The time in which she was gone gave him time to think, analyze, and evaluate his relationship. He dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book setting it aside so his attention was fully dedicated to thinking. 

It was true that they’d only known each other ten days and been dating four days but to him it felt like he’d known her forever. His heart felt at home when she was around. He was filled with peace and joy with her and he genuinely loved her with every fiber of his being. Just hours ago he had wanted to take a big leap with her despite everything and he didn’t regret that feeling, not at all. But he also thought it best to wait until he was fully recovered and until they’d been together a little longer. It wasn’t because he thought he’d regret his actions, but because he wanted her to be sure of hers. It would be her first time and he wanted to do it right for her. A thought popped in his mind and he began to take off with it. He could take her to a hotel not far from the city and make it a weekend getaway slash extended date slash birthday present. He could make it perfect and have the staff put roses in the room and light some candles so it would be ready after they got back from dinner. Grant became lost in his plans, his mind already set on waiting until her birthday in a little under a month. It was October 19th now and come November 18th Skye would eighteen. She could leave under the guise that she was having a sleepover with Natasha and Maria and then go out to the mall for a girl’s day on Saturday when of course she’d really be with him two hours away in Chicago. Of course that raised the question of his Jeep and how much work he was going to put into it. Good thing he worked at an auto shop and could actually get it fixed up for a discount. 

“I’m back.” Skye said walking back into the room with McDonalds in her hand. With he’d been so deep in thought and planning that her voice startled him and made him jump a little. She laughed and gave him a weird smile. “Were you day dreaming?”

“No, I was thinking; and before you make a wise crack, yes I do think.” 

“You beat me by one second.” She grinned taking her seat and pulling out the burger. “So what were you thinking about?”

“The future.” He answered vaguely with a happy smile. 

“You gonna elaborate?” She asked through a mouthful of a quarter pounder. 

“You gonna chew with your mouth closed?” He retorted with a grin. 

“Maybe.” She replied with a grin after swallowing. “So, what were you so lost in thought about the future for?” She asked again before taking another large bite. 

“Just you, and me. And how much I love you.” He replied wanting to keep his plan a secret until he knew for sure he could pull it off. 

“Aww. I love you too.” Skye said after swallowing what was in her mouth this time. 

“Good girl.” He patronized with a teasing grin. 

“Don’t make me stick this under your nose and torture you with it.” Skye threatened knowing he wanted to eat real food and not gobbledygook as he called the liquid drinks. 

Grant squinted his eyes and glared at her. “That is cruel and an inhumane form of torture.” He said seriously. Skye’s lips turned up in a smile as she ate her burger. 

“So, we have a little less than two hours left together, what do you want to do?”

“Would you be willing to watch some of Burn Notice?” He asked. 

“Sure.” She answered before stuffing the last of her burger in her mouth. She wiped her hands on her jeans and dug her laptop back out going to Netflix. “I don’t suppose you have a Netflix account?”

“As a matter of fact I do. My email is capital G, capital W, lowercase ard at gmail.com.” Skye typed as he spoke. “My password is all lowercase letters. D-O-U-G-L-A-S then the number seventeen.”

“Your middle name and age is your password?” She asked amused. 

“Hey, it’s the one thing that doesn’t exactly change. My middle name anyways. Just log in.” He said through a yawn. 

“You can sleep baby.” 

“Really? So I can’t call you baby but you can call me baby? How does that make sense?” Grant asked exasperated. The big yawn mid sentence broke the authority of his tone as he struggled to finish his sentence as a dull pain shot through him. 

“Shh. Close your eyes and sleep Grant.” Skye soothed with a smile, leaning over his bed and kissing his eyelids. A happy little sigh escaped his lips and he did as she said and closed his eyes. Not a minute later he was knocked out. She wondered how long he’d been fighting the effects of the morphine. “Sweet dreams my love.” She murmured placing a quick, feather light kiss on his lips. 

“How long have you guys been dating?” Skye gasped and jumped, nearly dropping her laptop as the person in the doorway spoke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl apologized. Skye recognized her. She had seen her yesterday with Grant’s family. It was his sister. 

“Oh, no. It’s okay.” Skye said with a smile. “You must be Alice.”

“I see he’s told you about me then.” She said with a smile walking over to Skye with another chair from the other corner of the room. 

“He actually hasn’t told me too much other than your name and that you’re older than him.” 

“He told you about our family behind closed doors though.” Alice said sitting beside Skye. Skye nodded and took a moment to take in the girl’s appearance. She had the same killer cheekbones and jaw line as Grant. Her eyes were the same enthralling color as Grant’s as well. They could have twins except for the hair and age difference. Her hair was a light brunette color that reminded Skye of some of the falling leaves outside. Skye didn’t really know how to respond so she just looked at Grant. “I don’t remember him having that bruise on his neck yesterday.” Alice said confused. 

Skye’s cheeks flamed red and she tried to come up with an explanation. “Um, maybe you just…forgot.”

Alice smirked and shook her head. “I should have known. I’ve given my fair share of hickeys.” Skye kept silent, her face as red as a lobster. “So, how long have you been dating my brother?”

“Um…” Skye had to take a minute to count back the days. “Four days.”

“Days?!” Alice exclaimed surprised, looking to Skye in shock.

“It’s...actually kind of weird story. I doubt you’d believe me.” 

“I’m twenty-two. I’ve had my share of interesting relationships. Try me.”

“Well…um. Grant-”

“He lets you call him Grant?” She interrupted genuinely looking shocked. 

“That’s actually the name he has people call him by.”

“Since when?” Alice asked incredulous. 

“Since nine days ago.” Skye answered with a small smile. 

“That’s when we really became friends. But anyways. So Grant ever since I showed up at our school ten days ago was constantly hitting on me, well, Ward was hitting on me. Grant was occasionally.” Skye said correcting herself. 

“Hold up. I’m lost already.” 

“I told you.” Skye said with a smile. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning.” Skye closed her laptop and set it back inside her backpack. “So…” For the remaining two hours Skye found herself re-telling all of the events that had transpired since she first began attending Stan M. Lee High School. 

“Wow. That’s quite a story.” Alice said once Skye had finally finished. 

“Yeah. You can say that again. It’s been quite an interesting ride since I met him.” Skye looked to Grant and smiled. 

“Well, since you just told me all of that I suppose I should at least tell you some things about me.” Alice said with a small laugh. “Grant has always been the black sheep of our family but I love him for that. He’s been the only one brave enough to do something about all the abuse. It didn’t work but he at least tried. I always looked the other way when Maynard started hurting them because I had my own problems I suffered through because of our dad.” Alice said with a shake of her head as a few tears fell. Skye put her hand on top of Alice’s and gave her a smile. “But once I got out of that damned house I moved so damn far away and went to Berkley University. I graduated this past May but I live with my boyfriend Daniel in Los Angeles and I work as a production assistant on the set of Bones.”

“No way! I love that show!” Skye exclaimed. 

Alice smiled a little. “So does my little brother there. That’s why I applied for that job. But yeah. When I got the call from Thomas on Friday I flew in Saturday morning but I didn’t have access to the car until now. I actually fly back home late tonight. I have work early in the morning and the less time I have to spend with my dad the better.”

“So he…he raped you?” Skye asked, her heart breaking even more for both Alice and Grant. 

“Constantly. After so long you just become numb to it. Daniel and my therapist have really been helping me though. But whatever Grant has told you about our family…it’s so much worse Skye. I heard my parents talking and you need to stay away from them. They see you as a threat and they will not hesitate to allow Maynard to kill Grant if you breathe a word about our family.” Alice warned, her eyes clouded with darkness. Skye knew from her tone and her eyes that Alice was being completely serious. She just nodded in response and looked to Grant. 

“You both deserved so much better. I’m so sorry.” 

“He has you Skye. If there’s one thing that takes away the hurt inflicted from our family it’s a loved one. Daniel does that for me. Grant has something that people only dream of, someone who loves them whole-heartedly. And from what you’ve told me about whom he’s become since he’s met you, he loves you whole-heartedly too. So as long as he’s got you it won’t matter what he has to go through.” Alice said softly taking Skye’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Skye’s pocket buzzed and she gave an apologetic smile as she withdrew her phone. “I have to go. My ride is here. It was nice meeting you though Alice.”

“Oh, before you go, let me give you my number.” Alice said with a smile. Skye went into her phone and opened up a new contact page handing her phone over to Alice who quickly entered in her number and name. 

“Thanks.” 

“Yeah. Should I tell Grant you said goodbye?”

“I’ll do that myself right now. Even in his morphine haze he’ll wake up if I kiss him right.” Skye said with a grin. “Besides, he got to sleep for nearly two hours.” 

“This I can’t wait to see.” Alice chuckled. 

Skye grinned and tucked her phone in her pocket getting up from her chair and sitting on the edge of Grant’s bed. She kissed him softly at first then bit and licked his lips, beginning to kiss him a little more roughly. Grant began to be drawn from his sleep and moaned into the kiss, his hand coming up to her head and holding her close, deepening the kiss as his own lips began to kiss back and respond. Skye pulled back with a smile and waited for his eyes to open. It only took but a second. 

“I told you I could wake him up.” Skye said proudly turning her head to look at Alice. 

“Who are you talking to? And while that is a pleasant way to wake up, why did you stop?” Grant asked foggily. 

“Hey bro.” Alice said standing up and walking around to where Grant could see her. 

“Alice! You’re here!” He said happily. 

“She came just after you fell asleep. But I actually have to go. That’s why I woke you up.”

“Already?” He pouted twirling his hand into her hair. 

“Yes.” Skye said with a smile. 

“Do I get another kiss before you leave?”

“If you ask nicely.” Skye said with a grin. 

“Pretty please Skye?” Grant asked giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiled and leaned down giving him a more tender kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He replied with a smile not wanting her to get up from his bed and leave. He let his hand fall out of her hair and allowed her to stand and grab her backpack. “I’ll try and come tomorrow.” She directed to Grant before looking to Alice. “It was nice meeting you, have a safe flight back Alice.”

“Thanks Skye.” 

“Bye beautiful.” Grant said as Skye began to walk towards the door. 

“Bye handsome. Text me later.” She said with a smile exiting out of the hospital room. 

Skye made her way down and out of the hospital to the parking garage where Phil was waiting. She waved when she saw him and got in the car happily. “Sorry for the delay. I met Grant’s sister and I was saying goodbye to the two of them.”

“No problem. Time to get you back home. You can tell me all about your day on the drive.” Phil said pulling out of the parking garage and towards the orphanage. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Alice? Would you like to see more of her in the future?


	16. After School Hospital Visits

Chapter 16: After School Hospital Visits

Skye walked into Mr. Bedford’s room Monday morning and was immediately swarmed by her friends. Maria was the first one who reached her and embraced the small girl before she even could comprehend what was happening. 

“Um, hello to you too.” Skye said with an amused smile. 

“I heard what happened. Are you okay? I’m so sorry about Grant.” Maria said pulling back a little, which gave Simmons enough room to push her aside and hug Skye. 

“Guys, I’m okay. Really.” Skye assured hugging Simmons and looking around at the people surrounding her. Fitz seemed to be anxiously awaiting his turn to hug her and Natasha was looking at her with a protective and sad look in her eye. For a moment she wondered how she’d been lucky to find so many amazing people. When Simmons let go a moment later Fitz forced himself in and Skye smiled hugging him. 

“How’s Grant doing?” Maria asked. 

“He’s…he’s a survivor.” Skye answered with a weak smile. “He’ll be okay in time. He’ll be in the hospital this whole week essentially. He has a good nurse taking care of him though.”

“And a girlfriend who cares.” Natasha added with a smile. Skye returned her smile and let go of Fitz. 

“Thank you guys. I guess you all met FitzSimmons then.” 

“Yeah, after all the fast paced talking when they came in and overheard us talking about your car accident.” Clint said with a teasing smile directed to FitzSimmons. 

“I hope you all don’t mind, I told them they could come hang out with us here in the morning.” 

“Any friend of yours is a friend of ours.” Phil said with a smile walking over and putting an arm around her shoulder. Skye smiled brightly and looked around again at all of her friends. 

“Thank you all so much. I’m so glad I met people like you. You all have made me feel like I belong and you have all welcomed Grant with open arms too. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank us for being decent people Skye.” Fitz spoke with a small smile wondering just what she had been through that she would thank people for being her friend. 

“Yeah, what he said. You’re part of our family now Skye.” Clint added, his arm around Natasha’s waist. The look the two of them were giving her… it almost made her want to cry. Even if she never found out who her mom and dad were these people surrounding her were a pretty good substitute for family. Because friends were the people that you chose to be your family and sometimes they were closer than blood. 

“Exactly. And you’ll never be able to get rid of us now.” Maria said with a grin. 

“What they said.” Phil chuckled with a grin of his own.

“So, how does everyone feel about skipping after school clubs and activities to go visit Grant in the hospital and bring him some balloons and gifts?” Phil asked posing the question to everyone in the group. 

“I think I can skip work for a day.” Skye smiled. “But everyone is not going to fit in your car Phil.”

“I got an old Camaro that can fit four other people. Well, three since Nat is always my co-pilot.” 

“Perfect. Skye and FitzSimmons can ride with me, if you guys are up for it, and then Maria you can ride with Black Hawk.”

“Jemma and I can skip our robotics club. I’ll text my mom and let her know. Do you think you could drop us off at my house when we’re done?” Fitz asked. 

“Yeah, man. No problemo.” Phil said with a grin. Maria just groaned. 

“Phil, I thought we went over this. Please don’t attempt to speak Spanish. Your accent is horrible.” 

“Haters gonna hate.” He said dismissively shrugging his shoulder with a grin. 

“What’s todays latest drama?” Mr. Bedford asked walking over to the large group. 

“Just talking about visiting Grant Ward in the hospital.” Clint said. 

“Hospital! What happened?” He asked alarmed. 

“Grant was driving me home from our date when out of no where this drunk driver comes barreling towards us and T-bones our car, hitting Grant’s side. I just got a concussion and a couple stitches. He had his kidney removed, some stitches above his eye, bruised wrist and some cracked ribs from both the fight he was in and then the accident.” Skye saw the different looks of shock and horror cross Mr. Bedford’s rather expressive face. 

“Damn. And he’s still kicking?” Mr. Bedford asked incredulous. 

“Yeah. He’s a survivor.” Skye said affectionately, her eyes glazing over for a moment as she thought of Grant. 

“Poor kid. Hope he heals fast.” 

“We’re gonna to go see him today after school if you want us to pass along a message.” Phil offered. 

“Yeah, just tell the kid to feel better and not do anymore stupid stuff like decide to get hit by a car, and that he has a great group of people around him.” Mr. Bedford said with a small smile. 

“Will do. I don’t think he wanted to get hit with a car Mr. Bedford.” Phil said with a grin. 

“Technicalities.” Mr. Bedford dismissed with his playful and teasing smile that Phil knew so well. “I’m going to go fill up my water bottle now. You kids don’t get in too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“No promises.” Clint said with a grin. 

“And if anyone touches my ass, I’ll drop Phil’s grade.” Mr. Bedford said before walking out with his water bottle. 

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes knowing he had to clarify for the others. “He means his toy donkey that’s sitting on his desk.” 

“He’s such a kid, I love him.” Maria chuckled rolling her eyes. 

“Yup. He’s the best.” Phil smiled. 

“So where should we meet you after school ends?” Simmons asked having been silent for a while. 

“We can just meet in the commons after school and then we’ll walk out to our cars together.” Phil instructed.

“Will there be a break for snacks?” Fitz asked. 

“Fitz!” Jemma hissed elbowing him. 

“What?! I get peckish.” He murmured rubbing his side that Simmons’ elbow had connected with. 

“There’s a cafeteria in the hospital. You guys can get some food there while we shop at the gift store for Slick.” Clint said with a nod to FitzSimmons, a grin plastered on his face. “I like you two. Cuties, I’m gonna keep you. Can we keep em’?” He asked, directing his question to Phil. 

Phil just raised an eyebrow trying to hide the amused smile playing on his lips. “They are their own person Clint, you can’t adopt two people who are nearly the same age as you. And don’t think I didn’t know what you referencing.”

“What? What was he referencing?” Skye inquired confused like FitzSimmons. 

“Frozen. He was calling FitzSimmons, Kristoff and Sven.” Maria informed. 

“You like frozen?!” Simmons gasped turning to Clint. 

“Did Rapunzel make a guest appearance when all the people were walking through the castle gates?” Clint asked in reply. 

Simmons squealed and nodded vigorously. “You saw her too!” 

“See what you’ve done?” Natasha asked unamused. “Now he’s going to make me listen to the stupid soundtrack again on the way to the hospital.” 

“Don’t lie baby. You know you love singing ‘Love Is An Open Door’ with me.” Clint grinned. 

Natasha’s lips curved up with the hint of a small smile. “Okay, enough with Frozen. I’ve been forced to watch it way too many times.” Skye said shaking her head. It was the price she paid living at the orphanage with a majority of girls much younger than her. 

At that moment the bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to begin dispersing. “Well, that’s our cue.” Clint said with a smile and a salute. “See y’all later.”

“I’m glad you’re doing okay Skye.” Natasha said softly in passing as she walked out with Clint. 

“We have to get going too. I have Calculus AB to get to and I have to walk Simmons to her AP Biology class. We’ll see you in an hour Skye.” Fitz informed before he left with Simmons. 

“It was nice meeting you all.” She smiled waving goodbye before she walked out the door. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out as well. Don’t wanna be late for class.” Maria smiled at the both of them. “See y’all later.” 

“And then there were two.” Phil mused. 

“At least I don’t have English today. It’d be really lonely without him behind me.” 

“How are you holding up, really?”

Skye smiled at his concern. “I’m doing okay Phil, really. I told you that last night. It’s just…going to be hard to re-adjust to not having him here with me. Sure it’s been less than two weeks, but I mean since I started coming here with you guys it feels as though months have passed, like we never weren’t friends and didn’t know each other. Ya’ know?”

“I know what you mean. Now come on Sister from another mister, let’s get you to class.” 

“Please, never say that again.” Skye laughed. 

“I thought it was good.” Phil muttered throwing an arm around Skye’s shoulder. 

“There is something I have to tell you though, something I didn’t tell you last night.” Skye said quietly, biting her lip. 

“What is it?” He asked concerned as he walked her down the hall. They stopped outside her classroom door and Skye looked around nervously to see if people were staring at her, purposely trying to eavesdrop on what she was about to say. 

“I…well…I mean we, not me, but yes me-”

“Skye, just spit it out.” Phil said gently wondering what had her so frazzled. 

“Grant and I were ready to sleep together yesterday.” She said worried about how Phil would respond. His jaw dropped and he seemed unable to do anything but stare at her. She wondered if he was even breathing he was so still. “Please say something Phil.” She said shifting her stance nervously. 

“I…you…it hasn’t been a week sicne you started dating, Skye.” 

“I know, I know. And I know how bad this would look or sound out of context but I promise you it’s different. I was with Luke for months, I was convinced he was the one but I never was ready to take that step with him. He tried a couple times but I was never ready. I was the one who started things with him yesterday. Am I…am I a…slut for wanting this?”

“What?! Skye, no!” Phil cried incredulous as to why she would even think to call herself that. “You most certainly are not but I would be lying if I said I didn’t think you were being impulsive. He’s not capable of doing anything physical and he won’t be for weeks. Don’t take this the wrong way but I think if you both wait until you’ve been dating longer and you’re actually eighteen, that it’ll be better. Maybe I’m old fashioned in my thinking but just think about it. If you guys truly love each other then how you feel isn’t going to diminish with time, it’ll only grow stronger. It’ll mean more to the both of you.” Phil said giving her a small smile. 

“Thank you Phil.” She said gratefully. 

“You’re not a slut. Get that thought out of your mind, got it?” He said, more than just a little bothered by her using it. 

“Okay.” She said with a smile. 

“Now, get on in their and do something artsy.” He said embracing her in a hug and kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll try. Don’t be late, and thank you again.” 

Phil grinned and nodded. He looked at the clock and took off running to class hoping to make it within thirty seconds. Skye walked in feeling better now that she had another person’s opinion and that her feelings weren’t invalidated. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

The last five minutes of the day had come and Skye was already packed up, her leg bouncing in anticipation. She had shut off her computer, unable to focus and already finished with her assignment. 

“Are you okay?” May asked her, unable to take the bouncing leg anymore. 

“Just…antsy.” Skye replied. 

“Does this have anything to do with why Wa…I mean Grant isn't here?”

“Yeah. He’s in the hospital.”

“Hospital?” May asked in a tone Skye thought was concern, or maybe she was just hoping it was. 

“Yeah, we were in an accident Friday night as he was driving me home from our date. He took the brunt of the impact and had to have his kidney removed it was so bad. He’s hospitalized until the end of the week. My friends and I are carpooling to go visit him. So I’m just really antsy. I haven’t gotten a single text or call from him today which is unlike him so I’m just worried. What if there was a complication? What if something happened and he’s dying again? I just…” She trailed off trying to reign in her emotions and think of her logical explanations of why he’d been so radio silent. 

“Skye, take a deep breath. Think back to what I taught you. You have to control your breathing.” May advised calmly. Skye nodded her head and began taking in deep breaths. “There you go. Try and calm your heart.” 

It took Skye a couple minutes but she was able to get a handle on her breathing. “Thanks.” She said when exhaling. “I know this might sound invasive but, do you have any friends?”

“Never really saw the point when I’ll just be going off on my own path after I graduate and not see them again.” May said easily, powering off her computer as the final minute began to tick by. 

“Why don’t you come with us? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we’re going to the Perry Memorial hospital. Grant’s in the recovery wing, Room 213. If you want to see what it’s like hanging out with some really cool people that you can call friends, swing by.” Skye said with a smile. 

The bell rang and Skye bolted up from her chair and sprinted out the door before her classmates had even moved. She had left her teacher staring at her shocked with the rest of the people in the class. May chuckled and grabbed her backpack debating whether or not she should go. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

Skye had never thought that one of the hardest choices of her life was going to be made at a gift store. She couldn’t decide on whether to get him a stuffed dragon or an ‘S’ necklace or both. Clint and Natasha had gotten him a flotilla of balloons that said both it’s a boy and get well soon. The ‘it’s a boy’ was Clint’s ill attempt at being humorous. Phil had done a simple card that everyone filled out and Maria got him a book she’d found on World War II. Everyone had their gift, even FitzSimmons had stopped in and got him a stuffed monkey together before going to get food; which brought Skye back to her predicament. Did she get him the dragon because it represented how unique, strong, and rare he was? Or did she get him the necklace so she would always be close to his heart? Decisions, decisions. 

“I’d go with the necklace.” A voice suggested from behind her. Skye turned around and saw May standing there, sunglasses and car keys in hand. 

“You came.” Skye said happily. “How did you find us?”

“Well, seeing Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff walk outside of here with a bunch of balloons gave me an idea.” She smiled. 

“I’m glad you came and you don’t have to use their last names. Really. Although if you let him offer a name Clint would tell you to call him ‘the prince of the world’.” Skye said rolling her eyes. May just chuckled and stood there unsure of what to do. “So you said I should do the necklace for him?”

“Yeah. He’d use it more and I think it would mean more to have a piece of you than that dragon you’re holding.” She said nodding to the animal. 

Skye set the stuffed creature down and smiled. “Thanks for the help. I think I would have been stuck for another ten minutes.”

“Sure. So, why am I here again?” 

“To have fun and hang out with some really fun and cool people. Oh and then there’s everyone else besides Grant and I.” Skye joked walking up to the register. May chuckled and shook her head following behind. When Skye finally walked out of the shop everyone else was standing there waiting for her. Even FitzSimmons had managed to eat a part of the meal they were sharing. 

“If this is how long it takes you to go shopping for one gift in a very small store I’d hate to be Grant and take you out shopping.” Clint said teasingly. 

“I actually don’t like shopping and it was a hard decision.” Skye said in defense of her otherwise very long choice. “Oh, and this is May. She’s teaching me some martial arts.” 

“Tai Chi and Wushu actually.” May corrected with a polite small smile. 

“I told her she could come hang out with us if she wanted to.”

“Nice to meet you, officially I mean.” Maria said stepping up first and holding out her hand. “I’m Maria.” She introduced. May took her hand and shook firmly giving a smile. 

“And I’m-”

“Phil Coulson.” May interrupted with a smile. “Skye’s told me about you and I already knew you from reputation.” She explained. 

“Oh, well.” Phil said feeling a little cocky. It didn’t go un-noticed by Skye or Maria. 

“He’s the biggest dork of the group.” Skye input trying to burst his swollen ego balloon. 

“He’s also terrible at Spanish.” Maria added. 

“Oh shut up.” Phil said taking his hand back and turning a little red. Did he really like May? 

“I’m Leo Fitz, but you can call me Fitz.” Fitz introduced holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you. You are still just as intimidating in person as you are from a far.” He said nervously. 

“And I’m Jemma Simmons. But Simmons is fine with me. The two of us actually go by FitzSimmons, courtesy of our chemistry teacher but that is a long story by itself which I’m sure you don’t want to hear but it is-”

“Simmons.” Skye interrupted. “You’re rambling.”

“Oh, sorry. I do have a tendency to ramble. I just get carried away sometimes.” Simmons apologized. 

“That’s quite alright. I don’t talk much.” May said coolly. 

“Then we’ll get along great.” Natasha spoke up with a smile. “I’m Natasha by the way.”

“I know who the two of you are. Hard not to know who the longest running couple of the school is.” May explained. 

“Is that the only thing I’m known for? Not my superb muscles or amazing archery skills? Just my relationship with Nat?” Clint whined. 

“Shut up.” Natasha reprimanded, poking his side. 

“Well, now that you’ve met the gang let’s go see Grant. God I hope he’s okay. I’m still worried about him. I haven’t gotten anything.”

“I’m sure he’s okay. Slick is strong. Now, the real question is…how are we all fitting into the elevator with this many balloons?”

Everyone looked to Clint and chuckled. “You and your balloons can have the elevator to yourselves and we’ll take the next one.” Phil said shaking his head. They all headed to the elevators receiving a lot of strange looks from the people they passed. Clint and his balloons went up alone while everyone else fit into the next elevator and took it up. Clint was standing there waiting to greet them with ten balloons in their faces. Skye rolled her eyes and pushed him aside so everyone else could get out. 

“Whoa there Newbie, I have a girlfriend.” Clint said mockingly. 

“Why that is, the world may never know.” Maria quipped. 

“It’s because I’m so good in bed.” He retorted with a mischievous grin. Natasha just glared daggers at him while everyone else groaned in discomfort. 

“You bring up our sex life again in front of our friends and I will castrate you with an oyster knife.” Natasha whispered into his ear. Clint immediately went stiff and all the humor on his face melted away. “Understood?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied in a whisper. 

“Good.” She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek walking to catch up to the group of friends that had already begun walking down the hall. 

Skye was the first one to get there just as Martha closed the door on her way out. “Oh, you’re here! And you brought a group of people. Wow. He’s been asking for you all day, well, when he’s not asleep that is. He just woke up actually so you have a couple hours until he falls back asleep.”

“So he is okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t he be?” 

“I haven’t heard from him all day.” Skye explained. “So I thought…”

“You thought the worst. I promise you he is healing just fine. The surgery went over perfectly and he’ll be released on Friday.”

“Oh good.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Martha said with a smile walking away so they could all enter. Skye pushed the door open and as soon as she saw him her lips were spread wide in a smile that matched the one on Grant’s face. 

“Skye! You’re here!” He proclaimed happily. 

“Of course I’m here. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. And I brought a whole bunch of people with me.” She said directing his attention to the mass of people now surrounding his bed. There were some shocked looks and some smiles. 

“Are those for me?” He asked with a smile. His eyes turned watery and Skye could see how much he was trying to put them at bay. 

“Of course. Oh and I have an announcement.” Clint said smiling as he handed him the ‘it’s a boy’ balloons. 

Grant chuckled a little unable to laugh like he actually wanted to. “Are we pregnant Yappy?” 

“You better believe it Slick.” Clint replied with a grin. 

“I got you the ‘get well’ balloons.” Natasha said feeling the need to clarify that she was not a part of Clint’s idea of a joke. 

“We got you this Monkey. It’s a Capuchin.” Fitz said proudly with a smile holding it out to Grant who took it with an appreciative smile on his face. 

“Thank you FitzSimmons.” 

“Oh and here’s a card from all of us.” Phil added handing him the card. 

“And a book from me.” Maria offered. Grant took all of his gifts and set them beside him on the bed. 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t get you anything. But I did help your girlfriend pick out her gift.” May shrugged. 

“You got me a gift?” Grant asked softly looking up at her. 

Skye blushed under his gaze and looked down for a second, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear before looking up at him. She grabbed the small rectangular box from her back pocket and held it out to him. He opened it and looked up at her with a smile. 

“S?” 

“Yeah.” She blushed. “I thought you know, that when you wear it that it’ll rest over your heart so…”

“So you’re always close to my heart.” He finished. Skye nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh just bloody shut up and kiss him already.” Simmons cried, immediately covering her mouth with her hand. Everyone else just laughed at Simmons’ frustrated outburst and began chanting ‘Kiss’. 

Skye shook her head and leaned down whispering to him, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He murmured just before her lips touched his. 

Choosing not to give their friends a show Skye kept the kiss short and sweet and despite all the cheering she heard his soft whimper when she pulled away. “I heard that.” She murmured putting the necklace on him with a kiss to the bruise on his neck. 

“Thanks beautiful.” He smiled when it was finally clipped around his neck. 

“Alright you two are going to give me a cavity.” Maria said with a roll of her eyes, taking a seat on the floor. 

Skye smiled and sat in the chair beside Grant. “So what are all you gremlins doing here?” He asked with a smile. 

“Seeing how ridiculous you look.” May answered. 

“I’m with her on that.” Clint agreed. 

“Considering how bad off he was, I think he’s looking pretty good.” 

“Thank you Phil.” Grant said with a grin.

“No problem.” He replied. 

“Eh, I’ve seen better.” May said glancing over to Phil. 

“Well given the extensive injury Grant has suffered I believe he looks rather healthy considering the amount of time given for recovery.” Simmons input. 

“Thank you Simmons. I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Grant grinned. 

“Really?” She asked her voice squeaking. Fitz snickered and tried to stifle the laugh that wanted to erupt from his throat. 

“You okay there Simmons?” Skye asked with a grin. 

“Whenever someone attractive gives her a compliment she tends to squeak.” Fitz informed amused. 

“Oh, I see.” Clint said with a grin. “You know Simmons, I find that your rambling is actually adorable.” 

Simmons nose scrunched up and she made a soft squeak. “Okay guys, no more using my girlfriend’s weakness against her.” Fitz chuckled sliding an arm around Jemma’s waist, sitting down on the floor by Maria. 

“Thanks for coming you guys, and for bringing me the best gift ever.” Grant said with a smile looking around the room before keeping his gaze on Skye.

“Why do I have the feeling that he doesn’t mean the baby boy I’m giving him?” Clint asked. 

“Because he’s not you doofus.” Maria scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 

“They could be a while.” Phil said amused watching the two stare at each other. 

“Look at Skyeward being all adorable.” Simmons cooed. 

“Skyeward?” Fitz asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I like it. But he does prefer Grant now.” Skye said. 

“No. It’s good. Because it makes it seem like you’re married to me.” Grant smiled. 

Everyone’s mouths dropped open and Skye just cleared her throat as her face flushed red. “He’s…he’s…morphine.” Skye said trying to explain Grant’s words. 

“Moving on.” May said changing the subject for them. “How about we talk about favorite movies.” 

“Yes!” Fitz proclaimed. 

Everyone began conversing but Skye held Ward’s gaze and began to have her own conversation with him. “What was that you said Mr. Grant Ward?”

“Well Ms. Skye, it occurred to me through my morphine dreams that you didn’t have a last name.”

“And you think I should have yours.” 

“That was my solution, yes.” 

“And what makes you think I want your last name?” She asked with a playful smile. 

“The look on your face right now.” He replied easily enough. 

“Grant Douglas Ward, What am I going to do with you?” She asked with a chuckle shaking her head as her friends’ laughter filled her ears. 

“Marry me.” He grinned. 

Skye blushed again and looked down. “Grant…”

“I’m not asking. Not yet. I want to be eighteen first that way I don’t need my parents permission.” 

“Grant…do you know what you’re even saying right now?” Skye asked incredulous. 

“Just because I’m high on morphine doesn’t mean I’m completely out of it.”

“How about we just focus on the present moment okay?” She asked swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“Did I scare you?” He asked frowning.

“A little bit. Everything is moving pretty fast. You have to admit that.” She said with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry. I’m still new at all this relationship stuff too. I guess I am moving things along pretty fast.”

“It’s okay Grant. You don’t have to apologize for your feelings. I still love you just the same.” Skye smiled assuringly. 

“I’m not pushing you away with all this, am I?” He asked with a look in his eye that Skye had only seen once before. It was terror. 

“Grant.” Skye said softly caressing his face in her hands. “I love your ambition but someone told me earlier that we should slow down because how we feel isn’t going to change if this is true and it’ll only get better with time and be richer.”

“So you’re saying we’re like cheese? We get better with time.” He asked. 

Skye laughed and nodded. “Sure. I love you.”

“I love you too Skye.” He said giving her a half smile. 

Skye leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. “So, how come you never texted or called? I was getting worried.” She murmured against his lips. 

“Phone died. Sorry.” He replied before taking her lips again. Skye indulged herself in him again having missed his warmth and his kiss all day. 

“There’s still people here.” Grant chuckled pulling away. 

“Maybe we ignore them for just one more kiss?” She asked hopefully. 

Grant smiled and held her head down to him kissing her one more time. “I love you so much Skye.”

“I love you too Grant.” Skye mimicked brushing his lips with her finger. “And nothing you say will make me leave you. But like I said, let’s take it day by day okay. Enjoy the moment.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” Grant nodded. 

“Starting now. Look at all the fun they’re having, together.” Skye said softly nodding her head to their group of friends sitting on the ground. 

“Thank you Skye.”

“For what baby?” She asked confused. 

“I have all these people here for me because I met you. Because you changed the way things happen at our school. You changed…me.” 

“Grant…” Skye blushed. 

“Thank you.” He said again. 

“Thank you, for being different.” She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair a little. 

“That felt amazing.” He purred tilting his head toward her. 

“I’m not doing it again Grant.” Skye chuckled. He began to quiver his lip and she chuckled tuning her ears to the conversation her friends around her were having. She found that it was silent and when she turned to look at them found that everyone was looking at them. 

“Are you two done yet?” Clint asked. 

“Maybe.” Skye said coughing. They all had similar grins on their faces. “Oh whatever.” Skye mumbled. 

“Oh hey, Bedford said to tell you he hopes you get better and not to do anymore stupid things like get yourself hit by a car.” Phil said as the memory sparked back to the forefront of his brain. 

Grant grinned and rolled his eyes. “Right, cuz I totally wanted to endanger mine and Skye’s life.”

“You forgot the part where he said to tell Slick he has a great group of people around him.” Clint added.

“I didn’t need someone to tell me that for me to know that. I am lucky to have you all. I wish I’d been this me all along.” Grant confessed.

“All that matters is who you are now, not your past.” Natasha said to him with a knowing smile. 

They all spent the next hour and a half talking with each other and laughing and at one point when Skye looked over she even found May having a good time. She put her hand over Grant’s and smiled at him lovingly before turning her attention back over to her friends. On a list of great afternoons, this was high up on the short list. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

It was right after Martha had come in with his ‘dinner’ a couple hours after everyone had left that he finally opened up the card to read what everyone had written. 

“Did you have fun earlier?” 

“Oh, with my friends? Yeah.” He answered with his nose scrunched in disgust at the smell of the drink. 

“That’s really cool that you have so many people that came to support you.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I have them all. I never had friends like them before. I only have them because of my girlfriend too. Skye changed everything in our school.”

“She sounds like a rare find.” Martha said with a smile, sitting in the chair beside him.

“She is.” Grant mused captivated.

“Do you think you can do me a favor though Grant?”

“What?” He asked sipping the horrid drink. 

“Tell Skye not to mark you up anymore. You’re supposed to be helping your bruises heal, not making new ones.” She smirked with her eyebrow raised. Grant’s face flushed red and he coughed on his drink. “Got it Romeo?”

He nodded and kept silent sipping his drink as his cheeks remained cherry red. Martha sat with him and put the TV on watching Jeopardy with him as Grant opened the card and began reading. 

Hey Slick, I know we haven’t known each other long but I don’t like it when my brother is hurt. I hope you liked the balloons. I figured I’d try and get you to laugh. I’m not so good at all this sentiment stuff but really man; you ever need me for anything just call or text.  
Clint aka Hawkeye aka The Prince Of the World

Here’s to a quick recovery and to some great double dates in our future. Don’t let your past define who you want to be Grant. You have so much potential just make sure you don’t let people bring you down and keep you from reaching your goals. You can still be who you want to be and make something of yourself Grant; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.  
Natasha

I hope you feel better Grant! I’m sorry you got hurt but if you ever need any help medically for anything I’ll be happy to help you out.   
Jemma Simmons

I’ve always thought you were a jerk because of the way you acted but now that I know you, I don’t think you’re a jerk. I actually think you’re quite nice so I hope you like the monkey. I’ve always loved monkeys so now you have a monkey of your own. I hope you get better.  
Fitz

Hey buddy! I hope you’re feeling better as you read this. You’re such a great guy Grant, no matter who you used to be. Skye saw something in you that I didn’t quite see at first but once I looked at you through her eyes I saw the potential and the hope. Never go back Grant. And take it slow with Skye. Be patient, do things right. It’ll be far more rewarding that way. And when you’re feeling better, let’s hang out again. I’ll have my mom make Lasagna this time  
Phil 

Grant Ward, I never thought I’d ever be the one calling you a friend but you are, a friend I mean. You actually are a pretty nice guy underneath your façade. I hope you never go back to that guy again; I rather like this guy more than the other one who’s been hanging around my school for the last three years. I hope you heal fast and swiftly. See you around Grant.   
Maria Hill

Hi baby. I don’t know what there is for me to say or write except what I’ve already said to you. I love you Grant and you’ll always have my heart. Stay strong my great protector. :)   
Your Loving Bookworm

Grant had to wipe away the few tears that had fallen down his face. His heart was soaring and felt broken all at the same time. He put the card back in the envelope and played with the necklace Skye had given him, tracing his fingers over the smooth metal ‘S’. He watched the contestants on Jeopardy but he was completely lost in thought and began drifting off back to sleep with images of his friends and girlfriend dancing like sugar plum fairies in his head. 

XxxxXXxxxNKOTBxxxXXxxxX

**Author's Note:**

> I need to hear some feedback and I know you guys just get lazy but please do tell me something. Whether you liked it, didn't, too OOC for you, some things that you liked that I did differently. Let me know!


End file.
